The Eon Chronicles rewrite
by MarcusTheRocker
Summary: A re-write of The Eon Chronicles with extra content and longer chapters. The chapters from the original have been combined so each chapter is now multiple chapters combined into one to make it longer. I have dramatically toned it down from things I felt did not work in the original version. Contains most of the same characters as before including the Eon duo Latias and Latios
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**The Eon Chronicles Prologue: After The End of the World**

A long time ago in the distant past, an ancient civilization lived in peace and harmony with nature and Pokémon everywhere. For many years this peace had gone un-disturbed and everything remained peaceful. Every day the people and Pokémon worked together to keep the harmony in balance with each other by assisting one another in the everyday tasks they normally undertake which included growing crops to feed the people and Pokémon of the peaceful civilization as well as other things of great importance.

And then one day, the world was victim to a gigantic earthquake and a powerful force arose from the planet's core threatening the peace of the world by waging war on the world. For many years this war had raged on and it seemed like it was never going to end so they had no choice but to abandon their homeland and re-locate. They searched all over the land for a new home and they eventually found one buried deep in the earth but it was a large empty space. This did not bother them as anywhere they could hide was a home to them. They set about moving themselves from their true home to the underground home they found and set about building a new home to live in. As time passed, they built their new home using teamwork with each other and their Pokemon friends. Unfortunately as they were building their home, they experience setback after setback as they were continuously thrust into battle with their enemy so they had no choice but to abandon their work and fight. Progress on building their new home kept getting slower and slower due to the constant battles they were thrust into.

They prayed for something to happen which would end this conflict once and for all but no matter how hard they wished for it, it never happened. That soon changed when a travelling warrior and his companions had heard about the endless struggles they were facing and he decided to help them out. No-one knew what this warrior's name was as he preferred to remain anonymous. He went by the name of Eon Warrior as his travelling companions were the Eon Pokemon Latios and Latias. Every battle the Warrior and his companions took part in always ended up in success as their teamwork was said to be unstoppable and unlike anything they've ever seen before. The main reason for their incredible teamwork was all down to a few things including the strong bond they had with one another, they power they possessed and the weapon that the Warrior wielded. It was known as the sword of the Eon Warrior and it was a weapon that was crafted by the Warrior himself. The design of the sword had a Latios and a Latias in the form of a tribal style mark on the handle of the sword and the metal on the blade was covered in a red and blue tribal flame.

He chose to make the sword after growing tired of seeing the conflicts which took place where he lived so he decided to fight and put an end to it. The weapon was crafted after he met his companions after saving them from a brutal attack on them by their enemy. They too were tired of the endless struggles so they teamed up with the warrior and fought alongside him. 1 year had passed since the warrior and his partners teamed up and the battle it seemed would never end. The Warrior and his companions had fought battle after battle but each one was a tiring struggle for survival as each battle drained their strength and they had very little time to recover. In the end, the Warrior and his companions had no choice but to search for a way to end the fighting. Their travels took them across dark lands where there was nothing but savage war everywhere. There was no time for rest as they had to keep moving in order to stay alive. Eventually they could take no more as the non-stop travel and battles eventually drained their strength and they soon collapsed and that it seemed was the last anyone would see them again.

In a place known as the Hall of Origin, the creator of the Pokemon World, Lord Arceus, had been watching the endless struggles and he too was tired of the endless fighting. For a long time, he too had wished for an end to the fighting but he did not have the power to end the fighting. His last hope was the Eon Warrior and his companions as he had grown impressed with their impressive strength and teamwork. He had also witnessed their sudden collapsing due to their strength being drained from all the constant movement and battle. He felt it was time to intervene so he summoned the Warrior and his companions into the Hall of Origin where their strength was restored and a chance to end the fighting was soon presented to them but it came at a price.

The only way to put an end to the fighting was for them to sacrifice some of their power and combine it together into a treasure which would be called the Soul Dew. The power in question was their souls which had strengthened the more they fought in battle. It was called that because A) it looked like a giant dewdrop and B) it contained the souls of the Warrior and his companions. Once the Soul Dew was created, it was gifted to the Warrior and in doing so, was absorbed into his body so it was now a part of him. This now meant his power was amplified and he could use the abilities of his companions as well as sharing their pain and strength and in turn they would also be able to do and feel the same. With this new power in hand, the Warrior and his companions continued their travels and they continued to fight battle after battle as they made their way to the forbidden lands to face their leader who was responsible for the conflict.

Their leader went by the name of the Shadow Lord but his true identity remained unknown. The legends say that there was a gigantic worldwide earthquake the day before the conflict began and that he rose out of the centre of the planet. The legend also goes that he was sealed away by the light but it is unknown who sealed him away. Ever since he was sealed, he was resting his powers as he knew that one day he would re-awaken. Millions of years had passed and his re-awakening had come so he rose out of the earth causing a gigantic earthquake and bringing chaos and disorder to the world. Many opposed him and tried to vanquish him but their efforts were futile as they were soon crushed by his overwhelming power. They soon surrendered to his powers and the Shadow Lord set about recruiting weak humans and using his powers to turn them into warriors of darkness to fight for him and crush those who opposed him. The Warrior and his companions had learnt of this legend and it was up to them to bring an end to the conflict using the power of light and the power of the Soul Dew.

Silence fell across the battlefield as the sky opened up and a storm was brewing as thunder, rain and lightning spread across the land. The tension between the Warrior, his companions and the Shadow Lord was unbearable and it wasn't long before the battle to decide the fate of the world began. The battle between light and darkness had begun and it was clear that both had extreme power as they had both gained strength overtime. The Shadow Lord had gained power from the darkness and the Warrior and his companions had gained power from the Soul Dew and their friendship. The Warrior's companions aided him by lending him their power and offering support in the form of physical and defensive attacks as he fought against the Shadow Lord. Their teamwork and determination was the main source of their power and they used it to defeat the Shadow Lord but he was not about to go down that easily as he too wanted to bring an end to this. In the end though, light prevailed over the darkness. With the Shadow Lord weakened, the Warrior and his companions combined their powers into one final attack that finished of the Shadow Lord, sealing him away in the planet's core and restoring peace to the world.

Those who were under his control had been freed and the darkness surrounding them had vanished so they could go back to living in peace and harmony. The Warrior and his companions helped to repair the damage that had been caused by the Shadow Lord and his dark warriors as well as offering support to those who had suffered greatly or had lost loved ones in the savage war. The Soul Dew remained within the Warrior and the sword stayed with him as well should darkness threaten to swallow the world again. Time had passed and the world was slowly healing itself and life soon returned to normal for everyone and the construction of the underground home was completed. Now that the war was over they returned to the surface and kept their underground home as an emergency home should the world be threatened by darkness in the future. Before he passed on to the heavens, the Warrior found a way to remove the Soul Dew from his being and it along with the sword was kept inside a locked wooden box that would be passed down from generation to generation. His companions would always remember him and they continued to live their lives until it was time for them to pass on to the heavens.

Decades had passed and the world was still at peace but that peace would soon be disturbed once again as the evil syndicates that plagued the world had teamed up and stolen important archives which contained information about the legend of the Eon Warrior and the Shadow Lord. This intrigued them so they began to gather information of the Shadow Lord's whereabouts as their plans was to re-awaken him and bring chaos and discord to the world. They were successful in resurrecting him and history it seemed would be repeating itself all over again. Far away in a distant land there was a resort town named Altomare which was the home of an ancient civilization in the past which was forced to flee and hide due to the Shadow Lord's dark warriors attacking. The town was well known for it's maze like alleyways well as the waters that flowed through the once bare streets. The history that had remained with the town since peace was brought to the world remained and it drew in a large number of tourists every year. This was the true home of the civilization of the past but they would soon have to flee once more as the time had come once again as the syndicates had found out where their true home was and attacked. They had no choice but to fight back and flee to the underground home their ancestors had built. The underground home had not been visited for years so there was erosion and damage to it which was fixed up and soon it was suitable again to live in.

They were of course aware of the legends so they decided to recruit warriors from across the land to join them in their cause. What they did not expect is to find warriors from distant lands that did not exist on their world. Regardless of this fact, they were still warriors and they had heard of what was going on so they decided to join in and fight. The heroes had called themselves the Freedom Fighters as they were warriors who were fighting for freedom. The conflict of the past was now repeating itself and the warriors were soon engaged in savage war once again against the evil syndicates that joined forces with one another while the Shadow Lord carefully observed them, studying their every move so he could plot when he was going to strike and restore chaos and disorder to the world.

As the war raged on, descendants of the companions that fought alongside the Eon Warrior were found and they were informed of their legacy and their bloodline. They joined the fight for freedom as they fought alongside the Freedom Fighters as well as serving as the guardians of the city, keeping it safe from the evils that lurked in the world. They were also in charge of keeping the Soul Dew and the sword of the Eon Warrior safe until a descendent of his family's bloodline was found. That time was coming soon as the Warrior would soon fight alongside his companions once again. What they did not know is, that time would come sooner than they expected.

**A/N: **Well there you go. Just thought I might add a prologue to this story just to add a bit of excitement and suspense to this story to make it more interesting. I am in the process of re-writing the chapters as I feel there are bits I can improve on so the reason for the delays in a new chapter is all down to me re-writing the chapters and adding in a few interesting twists along the way as well as new ideas I have been having in my mind for a while. For the tribal mark and flame design for the Eon Warrior's sword, visit these two links (remove the spaces):  
th07 . deviantart fs71 /PRE / f / 2011 / 331 / 8 / 4 / 8476bc58eae3ac6afb073f9d003c ee74-d4hjizx . jpg and www . rtagraphics images / product / flames_1 . jpg


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprise Encounter

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 1: A Surprise Encounter**

Hello there, my name is Axel. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in February in Australia in the year 2011. I was preparing for the biggest event of the year. I am of course talking about the Soundwave Festival. Lots of kickass bands were going to be playing there but I would only be seeing one…MXPX.

I should start off my talking about myself. I am a college graduate who currently has no job. I am looking for one currently and have so far had no luck but I will not admit defeat just yet. I won't give up till I have a job. I love playing video-games, watching TV and playing rock music on my guitar.

Rock music is my passion and it is something I have always loved. My 2 favourite types of rock are punk rock and metal rock. I know metal is a sub genre of rock but I'm still counting it as a rock genre because I'm weird. I'm not really a pro at guitar playing but it's something I enjoy doing because I love the melodic sounds a guitar makes. I'm aiming to become a professional one day and form my own band. Together we shall tour the world and showcase the artists we love in concert as a cover band. Some of the rock bands/artists which inspired me aside from MxPx include Axel Rudi Pell, Crush 40, Hardline, Talisman, Jeff Scott Soto, W.E.T., Eclipse, Work of Art, Yngwie Malmsteen, Fall Out Boy, Eden's Curse, The Black Mages, Gary Schutt, Halestorm, Mad Max and so on.

And now for a brief description of what I look like; I was 6'' 0'', my eyes were blue and I had blue hair which was in a style which was very unusual which I shall now explain:

1) the hair ran down the back of my head to the bottom of the neck

2) a curly wave stuck out on the front of my face and covered up my right eye

3) I had what appeared to be two ears on the top of my head which had 3 spikes on them

I hope that explains it and now for the rest of me. I was wearing my favourite clothes which consisted of a red and orange scarf, teal blue and red trousers, a blue vest jacket with red stripes, red fingerless gloves, a teal blue jacket with red buttons, multi coloured shoes (red, blue and black) and a teal blue and red hat.

Now back to the story. Like I said, I was heading to the Soundwave Festival to see MXPX. It was actually the MXPX All-Stars which consists of Mike and a couple of members from a couple of other bands. I'd been a follower of MXPX since 2003. Their music was the soundtrack to my life and now I was off to see them once again as I'd seen them live a few times. I also read on the festival website that they would be doing signings so I packed some of my CD's to be autographed by Mike. I also took my camera just in-case they were doing photos with the fans.

I haven't actually met them in person before but I was going to get my chance if the opportunity came around. My sister Rydia is also a follower of MXPX but she was studying at a university which was too far from the concert grounds. I said I would take some photos and film some of the show so I could show her when she comes down in the Easter holidays. After spending a few hours packing my gear which consisted of CD's to be signed, CD's to listen to on the journey, food and camping gear as I would be camping on the festival grounds along with all the other people who would be going to the festival. After I packed up my gear in my big duffel bag and backpack, I headed outside to the driveway and my parents came out to see me off

Axel's Mom: "You take care of yourself okay?"

Axel: "Okay mom I will"

Axel's Dad: "Try to avoid getting squashed and hurt in the mosh pits"

I knew what he meant as the past concerts I had been to had been a little wild and crazy and I got involved in the wild craziness and ended up getting myself hurt in the process which wasn't a very bright thing to do.

Axel: "You got it dad"

Axel's mom and dad: "Have fun"

Axel: "I will"

Axel's dad:** "**Oh by the way Axel, don't forget that we're going to a business conference tomorrow. So don't worry if we're not here when you return."

Axel: "Don't worry dad. I haven't forgotten. I'll see you two in a week then."

Axel's mom and dad: "Take care."

Axel: "I will."

After I said my goodbyes to my parents, I loaded my gear into the boot of my car and set off. I drove an estate version of the Jaguar X-Type. I was driving down the highways on the Australian roads. Although I left as early as possible to avoid the mad traffic, the motorways were quite busy. It would seem as if everyone else had the same idea to leave early and get the best spot on the festival grounds to pitch up their tents.

Axel: "Now this I didn't expect. I hope I'm not late for the show. GET OUT OF THE WAY SLOWPOKES!"

I honked my horn to make the other cars move out of the way but it was clear they weren't going to budge. Just then the news came on the radio.

News reader: "And what a lovely weekend we have here folks. The sun is shining and the roads are jam packed with cars and people heading to this year's Soundwave Music Festival. Many bands have come from all over globe to perform at one Australia's biggest events ever."

Axel: "Tell me something I don't know."

The reporter carried on droning about the festival and I already knew about it so I turned off the radio and turned on the CD player instead and continued my journey. The journey wasn't boring though thanks to MXPX as I was playing their CD's on my stereo. I was even singing along. I knew my voice wasn't perfect but I enjoyed singing along nonetheless.

After a 2 hour drive, I made it to the festival grounds, showed my ticket to the marshals at the gate and went off in search for a good spot to set up my tent. I bought a ticket for the Saturday of the festival as the MXPX All-Stars would be performing on that date which was today. Eventually though I did find a good spot. I looked at my watch and I still had a few hours to kill.

Axel: "PHEW! I made it with plenty of time to spare. Now to set up my tent."

I had a spot which was close to the music stages so I had a good view if I couldn't get into a mosh pit near the front of the stage. The time was 11am and the MXPX All-Stars would be playing in a couple of hours. I decided to pass the time by walking around the festival grounds.

As I was walking around, I noticed that it was packed with hundreds of people. I kind of expected this to happen I mean after all, a lot of well known bands are going to be playing here. As I walked around, I saw lots of booths including food, drinks and merchandise.

1 hour was left to go before the MXPX All-Stars were due to rock. And speaking of the devils, I saw Mike walking around the grounds like me. I decided to use this chance to get a snap of me and him together. I didn't want to act like an idiot so I approached him in good spirits.

Axel:** "**Excuse me, are you Mike Herrera?"

Mike:"Yes that's me"

Axel:"I thought it was you. My name is Axel and I am a big fan of your work in MXPX and Tumbledown"

Mike:"Well I'm glad I wrote such kickass music then (laughs). Have you been a fan for long?"

Axel:"I've been a fan for 7 years, I've nearly got all of the albums and I've been to a good number of MXPX and Tumbledown shows. This is my first time seeing the MXPX All-Stars. I can play every song you have written on my guitar which I brought with me to jam on in between bands."

Mike: "Wow! Thank you for your support in our music and that is very cool that you know all of our songs on guitar."

Axel: "The pleasure is all mine Mike. Could I maybe get a picture with you?"

Mike: "Of course"

YES! This was the opportunity I'd been looking for and now it was going to become a reality. Mike asked a passer-by to take the photo and they did. I got myself into a good pose with Mike next to me and the flash on the camera went off meaning the photo had been taken. I had a digital camera so I could see the picture after it was taken.

Axel: "Not a bad picture if I don't say so myself"

Mike: "Agreed. I look good but then again I always do"

Axel: "(laughs) so very true. Thank you Mike"

Mike: "No thank you Axel. It's thanks to people like you that I'm still making music to this day."

Axel: "The pleasure is all mine"

Mike: "Anyway I've gotta go now. I'm due to rock soon"

Axel: "Holy hell you're right and I've gotta go and get a good spot in the crowd"

Mike: "How about you rock with us seeing as you know all of our songs on guitar."

Axel: "Are you sure Mike?

Mike: "Indeed I am sure. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure."

Axel: "(laughs) so very true. Let's do this thing!"

I rushed back to my tent, grabbed my guitar and rushed back to Mike and we ran to the stage where we would be performing. As the show began, I was feeling a bit nervous but I knew it would be fine. As the show progressed, I felt more and more confident about my guitar playing skills. My confidence made me a better guitar player and the show went like clockwork with no mistakes at all from me. After the show ended, I retired to my tent to catch my breath and to get ready for the signings at 4pm.

Axel: "Now that was fun! I'm going to have a lot to brag about when Rydia comes home from university."

As I waited for the signings to begin, a few passers by recognised me from my performance on the stage and they gave my positive comments saying I rocked like a true professional. As the weather was so sunny, I sat outside on a rented garden chair enjoying the sun. At 3:30pm, I made my way with my CD's to the signing tent. I bought along 4 album booklets to be signed. I arrived at the signing tent with minutes to spare. At 4pm exactly, the MXPX All-Stars took their seats at the signing table and the lines moved forward. Because the All-Stars had 2 members from 2 other bands, people brought along copies of that bands albums to be signed. When I finally arrived at the table 15 minutes later, Mike recognised my face and was pleased to see me after such a kickass performance.

Mike:"Hey dude you were awesome during the show!"

Axel: "What can I say? When I rock, I ROCK!"

Mike: "Indeed you do. I gotta say it was fun rocking with you. If we're ever in this area again, you'll be the first person to know so we can rock together again."

Axel: "I will consider that an honour being able to rock with a musical genius."

Mike: "You're referring to me right?"

Axel: "Indeed I am Mike."

Mike: "Well in that case you're right. I am indeed a musical genius."

Axel: "(laughs) agreed. Can you sign these 4 MXPX CD's for me?"

Mike: "Certainly"

I watched in awe as Mike signed my 4 MXPX CD's leaving his signature mark (quite literally) on them

Axel: "Thank you Mike"

Mike: "You're welcome. See you next time so we can rock harder then before."

Axel: "That I shall be looking forward to."

I left the signing tent having got my CD's signed and headed back to my tent. Even though the festival was over me, I decided to camp out here for the night. That evening, I watched from my tent as one of the other acts performed. They weren't bad but the MXPX All-Stars were the highlight of the festival in my opinion. I should know as I got the honour of playing with them.

Axel: "What a good day this has been. The weather is perfect, I got to meet Mike Herrera and have my photo taken with him and I got the chance to play with him on stage"

After the festival finished for the day, there was a fireworks show. It was very pretty. As the firework display progressed, I noticed that one of the fireworks had a bit of an unusual colouring and shape. It was red and white and looked like a meteor that was plummeting to the earth.

Axel: "What on earth is that?"

I began to have some crazy ideas in my head about what it might be. We don't usually get meteor showers around here so it seemed a little bit odd to me. I decided I would investigate it tomorrow. As well as the CD's, I also brought my guitar so I could strum out a few songs. Because I was an MXPX follower, I played a few of their songs to pass the time. After jamming to a few songs, I decided it was time to hit the hay so I entered my tent and laid my head down to sleep. That night, my mind wandered back to that meteor shaped firework.

Axel: (I can't stop thinking about that meteor shaped firework. It's not often we get meteor showers around here but why one would suddenly happen now is beyond me. Maybe it's just my imagination but not finding out what it was is gonna make me restless. It's decided then. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go into that forest and check it out.)

I shut my eyes and put my mind at ease knowing that tomorrow I would find out the truth about that meteor. Today had many surprised in store for me that's for sure. But, little did I know that the surprise that was in store for me tomorrow would change my life forever.

(**A/N: **and now we're gonna view the beginning of the story from the point of view of a Pokemon named Latias.)

Hi everyone! My name is Latias and I am a guardian of an underground city called Altomare. I know some of you are thinking; "underground city? Is such a thing possible?" and want some answers from these questions. I shall now explain everything you need to know. It all started in the skies in the world of Pokemon. Me and my brother Latios were out on our daily patrol of the city of Altomare. Everything seemed to be fine so we then stepped it up a notch by venturing outside to keep a look out for anything suspicious and dangerous.

Latias: "Everything looks pretty normal to be bro."

Latios: "Indeed it does sis but we cannot afford to let our guard down as something may be waiting for us to do just that so it or they can strike and hurt us or the city."

Latias: "You're right as always. You know, I just wish that all of this would hurry up and end already as I'm tired of fighting these pointless battles."

Latios: "I know it's frustrating sis but it's all part of our job description. If a battle should ever take place, it's our job to fight and keep everyone safe."

Latias: "You're right again as always bro. I guess the only thing I can do is stop complaining and just get on with my job as a guardian."

Latios: "That's the only thing we can do for now sis."

Latias: "Yeah I guess you're right. You know, if anything were to happen to the Soul Dew that we were entrusted with, I would never forgive myself."

I forgot to mention something. We were also in charge of protecting a treasure called the Soul Dew. This was a very powerful item that if obtained by the enemy, could mean chaos and destruction for the world as it has very destructive power if use for the wrong purpose. The treasure was crafted using the power of the god Lord Arceus and the souls of the Eon Warrior and his companions as told of in the legend. We were also in charge of protecting the sword he used to win victory and defeat the Shadow Lord. I was in charge of protecting the Soul Dew and brother was in charge of protecting the sword.

Latios: "That is why we must protect it with our lives my dear sister."

Latias: "Yes we must. I will not let it fall into the hands of the enemy."

Latios: "That's the spirit sis."

As frustrating as this may have been, I just had to face the facts and accept that nothing was going to change. Maybe this was a good way of encouraging me to keep on doing what I do in the hopes of a brighter future and that all of the hard work I have put into being a guardian will one day pay off. As we looked around the area some more, everything seemed very normal and calm but then my ears picked up a noise from afar.

Latios: "What's wrong sis?"

Latias: "I hear something. It's coming from behind us but it is quite far."

Latios: "I can't hear anything."

Latias: "Close your eyes and concentrate."

Latios: "OK."

Brother followed my instructions and listened out for the noise I heard.

Latios: "I can hear it now. What could it be?"

Latias: "I dunno. Sounds like an airship maybe?"

We turned around and my guess was correct an airship was approaching us and it looked like it had guns which I found very unusual but then all became clear as it started firing at us.

Latias: "WHOA!"

Latios: "What's the big idea!"

Voice from airship: "Guardians of Altomare, you are under arrest for crimes against our organisation and if you refuse to comply and come with us, we will have no choice but to shoot you down! You have 10 seconds to answer."

Latias: "This can't be good."

Latios: "Let's make a break for it."

Voice from airship: "Time's up! Shoot them down!"

The guns started firing and I quickly summoned a Safeguard to deflect the bullets before retaliating with my signature move Mist Ball which hit them and created a cloud of mist so they couldn't see us.

Latios: "Nicely done sis."

Latias: "Thank you bro. Now let's get out of here."

Latios: "Agreed."

We both turned around and flew away from them as far as we possibly could and it looked like it was working.

Latias: "YES! We lost them."

Latios: "Hold on, I've got a bad feeling about this sis."

A few moments of silence had passed and then the all too familiar sounds of gun fire and the unmistakable sound of an airship's engine approached us so we had no choice but to fight back.

Latias: "You have got to be kidding me!"

Latios: "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Voice from airship: "Surrender now Guardians of Altomare! You have no where to run and nowhere to hide!"

Latias: "What are you talking about?"

Latios: "There's only one of you and two of us!"

Voice from airship: "Think again! Lower invisibility shields!"

Our escape route was now blocked off as we were surrounded by more airships with guns. To make matters worse, their Pokemon soon started appearing and it looked like we were outnumbered!

Latias: "Oh snap."

Latios: "This can't be good."

Voice from airship: "ATTACK!"

Guns were soon firing at us and their Pokemon were also attacking as well and it looked like we were dead but we decided the only way we could win is to fight back.

Latias: "You ready bro?"

Latios: "Let's do it!"

It was time to fight back so we gave it our all and started firing off our attacks at everything that was coming towards us. We took out their Pokemon first and then we disabled the guns one by one.

Voice from airship: "What is going on here? Why aren't the guns working? We can't be out of ammo already!"

Voice from airship 2: "They've disabled them sir using their powers."

Voice from airship: "Curse you Guardians of Altomare!"

Latias: "That'll teach them not to mess with us!"

Latios: "Let us return to Altomare and get away as soon as possible."

We turned tail and started to head back to Altomare as fast as we could. At first things were going fine and then we heard the sounds of their airship's engines.

Latias: "Oh come on! You have got to me kidding me!"

Latios: "It'll be too dangerous to go back to Altomare as we could run the risk of leading them into the city where they could hurt everyone."

Latias: "You're right bro. We need to change our course and lead them away."

Latios: "Let's head for the mountains. We'll use the rocky terrain to our advantage."

We changed our course and made a risky move as we charged forwards towards the airship's and we shot past them which meant they had to waste time turning around to chase us. This gave us a huge lead over them but it didn't last long as they were soon back on our tail.

Voice from airship: "What you are doing is futile and pointless. Surrender now or face the consequences!"

Latias: "You'll have to catch us first!"

Latios: "We're not about to let you take away our hopes and dreams of a peaceful future!"

Voice from airship: "Dreams are worthless and I shall prove that to you by taking yours and crushing them flatter than flat!"

We soon found ourselves under attack again as they had somehow managed to repair their guns as they began shooting at us. Thankfully though we had more space to move around so dodging them was easy.

Latias: "Is that all you got!?"

Latios: "Be careful sis."

Voice from airship: "Keep firing!"

The mountain range honed into view and things were now getting serious. It was now a contest of who would get tired first: us or them? It was clear that it was going to be us as the point of exhaustion began to show as we were worn out and we were soon cornered and it looked like we were going to lose.

Latias: "What do we do now brother?"

Latios: "I don't know sis."

Latias: "Is this really the end?"

Latios: "Is this how it all ends?"

Our questions were about to be answered as they got closer and closer and soon that same creepy voice spoke.

Voice from airship: "This is the end of the line for you Guardians of Altomare! We shall kill you and take the Soul Dew from you and use it to end the world! Say your prayers!"

I closed my eyes and braced for the brutal impact of the bullets but a few moments had passed and I felt nothing hit my body. I opened my eyes and saw why as my brother was shielding me by taking the bullets for me.

Latias: "NO! BROTHER!"

Eventually he could take no more so he collapsed in front of me and I could tell that he was dying as blood was dripping from his body. This was not how I wanted it to happen! I wanted us to win and return home to Altomare.

Latios: "Sister...you must...protect...the Soul Dew...at all costs."

Latias: "Not without you brother. I can't do this alone."

Latios: "You must...as I...will not...make it...out of...here alive."

Latias: "Oh yes you will! I'm taking you with me even if it means I have to abuse my powers to destroy them!"

Voice from airship: "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your brother made a noble sacrifice protecting you but I'm afraid it's all over for you! Finish them!"

Latios: "Not if...I can...help it!"

My brother was lifting himself off of the ground and it looked like he was about to make yet another sacrifice.

Latias: "Brother! What are you doing?"

Latios: "Forgive me sister...for there is...no other way. Luster Purge!"

I watched in horror as brother unleashed all the power he had left inside him to destroy the airship's and save my life. The brightness of the explosion blinded me and I used this chance to escape as it's what brother would have wanted.

Latias: "Why did you do it brother? Why did you give up your own life just to save mine? What will I do now?"

I soon got an answer as one of the airship's suddenly appeared in front of me.

Latias: "Oh come on! I thought brother destroyed you!"

Voice from airship: "What your dear brother did not expect us to do is use the power of teleportation."

Latias: "So he gave up his own life for nothing? I'll make you pay you murdering bastards!"

Voice from airship: "On the contrary you pest! He took out every single one of our airship's except us. You've nowhere left to run!"

Latias: "Think again!"

I charged forwards towards them and made a risky move by diving down under them and then up again so I was now behind them and they had to waste more time by turning around...or so I thought.

Voice from airship: "After her!"

The airship turned around and began to pursue me again but I was already far ahead of them. As I flew away, I summoned the Soul Dew as I was holding it in secret storage and I gazed upon it with my eyes and made a promise.

Latias: "I shall fulfil brother's wish by protecting this with my life. I will not let them take it from me. I will find a way to avenge brother and save the world from being destroyed by the enemy."

_Meanwhile..._

Latios was lying on the ground and he was slowly dying but he soon decided that he must not as he was worried that the enemy would soon find his sister and that she would be in trouble and suffer because of it. He had a little bit of power left which he used to teleport and soon he was in a place which he knew would help him recover. He was in a mystical forest which had a lake flowing with magical power which is spoken of in legends. The legends say that the magical powers of the lakes water would help to heal the wounds of those who were in danger. Latios slowly moved towards the lake and deposited himself into the water and he began to feel the effects of the water taking effect as his body was now being healed. He knew that it would take some time for him to fully recover so the only thing he could do for now was pray for his sister's safety. He may have been battered and broken but he still held the sword of the Eon Warrior in his possession which he kept hidden away.

Latios: "Keep safe my dear sister because I promise that I will find you."

_Meanwhile..._

Just as I was about to hide away the Soul Dew, the airship that was after me appeared and I had just about had enough!

Latias: "For crying out loud! You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you chasing me! It's time I ended this and got you off my back!"

Voice from airship: "Think again Guardian of Altomare. Fire the homing missile!"

Latias: "WHAT!?"

A secret compartment opened up on the underbelly of the airship and out came a homing missile. I had to get away from it but it was too fast and soon it hit me which meant I was falling towards the ground and the Soul Dew flew out of my hands.

Latias: "NO!"

I watched in horror as the Soul Dew was snatched up by a mechanical claw from the airship and I tried to straighten myself up but it was no use. I only had one choice left.

Latias: "TELEPORT!"

Voice from airship: "Stop her!"

But it was too late as I had already disappeared.

Voice from airship: "After her!"

Voice from airship 2: "I can't sir as she teleported somewhere that does not exist in this world.

Voice from airship: "So she teleported to another world by mistake? Very interesting. The only thing we can do now is turn around and head back to base."

After I teleported myself out of that situation, I appeared somewhere I had not seen before which meant I had ended up somewhere else by mistake but it did not look like the Pokemon world. Could it be that I ended up in another world by mistake? As I plummeted to what looked a forest, I was soon attacked again by what appeared to be fireworks which I found a bit strange. Luckily they missed but the sparks hit my rear which set them alight so I was heading towards the ground as a ball of fire. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact as I crashed into the ground creating a large hole in it. The impact had hurt me badly but it had also put the fires out which was kind of a plus. I closed my eyes once more and waited for the moment where I would pass onto the heavens and join my brother. Several hours later, I opened my eyes again and the sun was shining which meant that it was morning and I was still alive. How on earth was this even possible? I closed my eyes and continued to wait for the time to come.

_Meanwhile in the Pokemon world_

Deep in the mountains of the Sinnoh region, laid the base of the Pokemon Assassins. This was the result of the 4 evil Pokemon syndicates (Rocket, Magma, Aqua and Galactic) joining together as one. At the heart of it all, was the office of the big boss. Because of his piercing eyes and muscular appearance, he was often called General Snake Eyes.

He was given this nickname because of his eyes which looked like a snakes and his temper was vicious like a snakes hence the name Snake Eyes. He got so used to being called this that he chose to have this as his new name. He was sitting in his office when the one of the sub bosses knocked on the door

GSE: "(knocking noise) Come in"

The doors opened and a 6 foot 5inches man walked in. He had blue hair which was spiked up all over. His name was Cyrus and he was the boss of Team Galactic.

GSE: "Ah Cyrus. I hope you've come to give me a good report on the Latias pursuit"

Cyrus: "Ah, well you see sir; there have been a few problems with that. We uh…"

Cyrus paused for a moment fearing what the General would do if he found out that they lost sight of Latias in the chase.

GSE: "Go on"

Cyrus: "We lost sight of Latias sir"

GSE: "YOU WHAT!?"

Cyrus: "I don't know how it happened sir but she disappeared from our sights after teleporting to somewhere which does not exist on this earth."

GSE: "Teleported to somewhere that does not exist on this earth?"

Cyrus: "That's correct sir. We have reason to believe she teleported herself another world but unfortunately, we couldn't go after her because we did not have the means to go after her."

GSE: "Find out where she went and create a device which will allow you to enter the world she dissapeared into."

Cyrus: "Understood sir. Oh and before I forget, we did manage to get this off of her"

Cyrus then placed a round orb on the General's desk.

GSE: "The Soul Dew! You've done well Cyrus. Take this with you and use it to draw her in closer."

Cyrus: "Very well sir. I take your leave."

After being given an order by the General, Cyrus left the room. The General then turned his chair around, got up and walked towards the window to look out of it

GSE: "You can run all you want Latias but you will be mine soon enough"

The General then let out a maniacal laugh knowing that Latias would soon be in his grasp. Cyrus meanwhile had headed down to the laboratories and instructed the scientists to create a device capable of allowing the user to have the ability to teleport to other worlds. They started straight away after a few hours of research and construction, they had created the device that Cyrus would need in order to find Latias. With this device in hand, Cyrus rounded up a few members of his team, headed to the hangar and took 4 gunships with him.

(Scene change: Soundwave Festival Camping Grounds from Axel's POV)

The next morning, I woke up and reminded myself of what my goal was today.

Axel: "Right, it's time to find where that meteor shaped firework landed and discover just what it is."

I got dressed, had breakfast and packed everything away into the boot of my car as my time here was over. I got in, started up the engine and used the excellent 4WD system to help me through the forest. As I headed deeper into the forest, I began to think about what the meteor shaped firework could actually be. I had lots of crazy ideas in my head but I knew that it would just be my mind messing with me. As I got closer to where it landed, I saw a huge crater in the ground. I hit the brakes hard and got out of the car and looked into the hole.

As soon as I saw what was in the crater. My heart and body jumped several feet into the air. Lying before me in the hole below was a 4 foot 7 inches long red and white dragon. It had wings growing on the top and bottom of its body about halfway down. It had a blue triangle on its chest and ears with three small V shapes on each one that stood up on the top of its head. It had golden eyes and red masks around each eye. It also had arms that can be folded in for greater acceleration in flight.

I couldn't believe my eyes what I was looking at. It was a Latias from the Pokemon series. I stood there wondering for a few moments why a creature from a fictional world would end up here. I then began to mentally kick myself for not helping it out the night before as it was beaten up quite badly. I then snapped myself out of my self pity and sprung into action. I attached a tow rope with a winch onto a hook in my car and tied the bottom bit of the rope around my waist. I then slowly descended into the hole and examined Latias. She had bruises, scratches and wounds all over her body. It's obvious she took a good battering but from where? I had time to dwell on that later as I saw her slowly open her eyes.

(**A/N: **There will be a few POV changes from here on as I want to help you view things from both character's POV's)

(POV Change: Latias's POV)

Moments later, I felt something on me and it felt like a human hand. Wait? Human? This was not good as I was scared that this human would hurt me but what they were doing felt soft and relaxing which calmed me down. I slowly opened my eyes and the human spoke to me.

"Hi there. You must have taken a really bad battering there. Well you needn't worry any longer because I'm here to help you."

Wait? Help me? This was very interesting so I turned my head slowly and my eyes met his and I saw what the human looked like and it was a male. He didn't look intimidating or frightening in any way. I was feeling a calm and relaxing presence from this human and I could somehow sense that his spirit was pure so I decided to take a risk and trust him. He saw the sadness in my eyes and he could see that I was agitated so he continued to calm me with his hand and he began to sing a beautiful song. It was nice and calming so I started to sway to the song but I stopped as the pain I was feeling soon kicked in again and I stopped. After the human was done singing, I felt calm and relaxed.

"Let's get you out of here eh?"

I nodded my head to his question and I started to wonder how on earth was he going to get me out of this hole.

(POV change: Axel)

My inner Pokenerd was going crazy! I had a strong love for the Pokemon franchise as well as rock music. Latios and Latias were two of my all time favourite Pokemon. Latias is my favourite out of the duo though. I had no idea why she was though. Maybe it was to do with her beautiful looks? Or maybe it was her playful attitude? Or maybe the way she cared for other people's wellbeing if they got hurt? Whatever the reason was she would always be my favourite Pokemon. I carefully picked her up and amazingly she was very light to hold. I had the winch in one of my carrying hands which was convenient. I pressed the button on the winch control and Latias and I were pulled out of the hole.

(POV change: Latias)

"Going up. I'll have you out of here in no time Latias"

I could feel his hands underneath me and I was amazed at his strength as he was able to lift me off of the ground and hold me with one hand as he used a strange device to lift us out of the hole. Once we were out of the hole, he carefully laid me down on the ground and went to get something which didn't take long. Once he returned, he was holding this box and I was curious as to what was in it.

(POV change: Axel)

Once we were out of the hole, I layed Latias down on the ground and got some emergency medical supplies down on the ground. I always carried some ever since the first time I got too mad in a mosh pit at a concert. My madness ended up with me getting lots of scratches and bruises on my body. Ever since that day, I've carried medical supplies with me to every concert I go to incase I get too involved with a mad mosh pit ever again. After getting the supplies out of the car, I went back over to Latias and found a nearby rock to sit on.

(POV change: Latias)

"OK, let's get you healed up Latias. It would seem as if you've taken some pretty nasty damage. Just relax while I clean you up."

Once again I put my trust into the human and I closed my eyes and rested as he began to clean the dirt and mud from my wounds from as I had crash landed into a grassy area.

"Now this may sting a little bit while I remove the dirt inside your wounds so don't worry if it hurts a bit"

At least he warned me in advance as I soon felt some rather nasty pain which hurt but I soon heard him sing that beautiful song again which soothed the pain I was feeling. After what felt like an eternity, the dirt was cleaned and then he said something else to me.

(POV change: Axel)

Axel: "Right, now to move onto the next stage of the cleaning. I'm going to use a new damp cloth to remove the scratches and then I'm going to wrap the bruised areas up in bandages OK?"

She nodded her head in response to my question. This indicated to me that she was OK with me doing what I just said I'd do. As I was cleaning her up, I resumed singing the song over and over. I was also thinking how cool it was that I'd made friends with one of my favourite Pokemon of all time. It still bugged me as to why she was here.

(POV change: Latias)

I nodded in response to his question as he had earned my trust and I could tell that his heart was as pure as his actions because if they weren't then he would have either hurt me some more or abandoned me. As he continued to repair the damage that was on my body, he sang that beautiful song again and I found it soothing every time I heard it. It was clear he had the skills and the know how to heal people and myself. But what baffled me most is why he didn't freak out when he saw me. It's almost as if he knew me somehow. As I continued to ponder this and listen to his beautiful singing voice, he continued to heal me and he was soon finished in a matter of moments.

"There we go all sorted. Just rest up for a few days and you should be okay."

That was music to my ears and then something was stirring inside me but I did not know what it was but soon all became clear as I had feelings for this human as a friend as he had earned my trust and I could sense that he would not abuse that trust. I decided to show him how I felt by nuzzling him which naturally surprised him as he was not expecting me to do that.

"Whoa! I can tell we've become good friends Latias."

That statement from the human was very true so my eyes met his once again, I smiled at him and I nodded to his statement. I soon found myself feeling very sleepy once again so I yawned and went to sleep.

(POV change: Axel)

As she rested on my lap, I stroked her on the head and began to think about what I was going to do with her.

Axel: (I can't leave her here on her own that's for sure. I know that if I abandon her, she'll become an easy target for others mainly the government. Yet I keep feeling that we are meant to be together somehow. I can't really explain it but I know that she and I are meant to be together for a reason. I just need to find that reason.)

After a bit more thinking, I decided to take Latias home with me. My parents were out of town for a big conference that began early this morning. They wouldn't be back for a week so that would give me time to think up a good explanation as to why Latias was here. I wasn't going to tell her just yet as I wanted to let her sleep first.

(POV change: Latias)

As I slept, the human slowly moved his hand up and down my neck and it felt very relaxing. I could also sense that he was deep in thought but I decided to not intrude on his thoughts so I left him in thought as I slept. Several minutes later, I heard an all to familiar noise so I opened my eyes and saw that dreaded airships that was chasing me before only this time there were more so they must have got back up before coming to find me. This frightened me so I buried my head into the humans arms as I was scared and did not know what to do.

"What's wrong Latias? Are those airships? And what's that written on the side?"

(POV change: Axel)

In the air above me and Latias were four airships with the letters P.A. written on the side. I also noticed as they got closer that they had guns on the side of them. As they got closer, the guns started firing live ammunition at us.

Axel: "OY! What in god's name are you idiots doing!?"

The gunfire then stopped. Their ammo must have run out but then I heard a voice talking to me

Loudspeaker: "That's for me to know and for you to find out"

Axel: "You've got some nerve coming here and saying that! What do you want and who are you?"

Loudspeaker: "That's none of your business brat! Hand over Latias now!"

Axel: "Why should I give her to you?"

Loudspeaker: "That's none of your business now hand her over."

Axel: "Forget it! I won't let you lay a finger on her."

Loudspeaker: "I see. I'll do you a deal boy. Hand her over and in return we'll give you this treasure as your reward."

The airship then showed a high resolution image of the treasure. It was a round orb that I instantly recognized as the Soul Dew from Altomare.

Axel: "Holy cow! That's the Soul Dew!"

Loudspeaker: "It would seem as if you know your stuff. So, do we have a deal?"

I hesitated for a moment as I was unsure about what to do. I knew that if I said yes to the deal than I would get the Soul Dew but Latias would be hurt. I also knew that if I said no, they would use the Soul Dew for their own evil purposes. They would also take Latias away from me by force if they had to. Not knowing what to say, I remained silent.

Axel: "I…don't know."

Loudspeaker: "Well hurry up and make a decision as I haven't got all day you know!"

Axel: "Or how about I keep Latias, take the Soul Dew from you by force and kick your asses?"

I then slapped myself for being so stupid knowing that I had no possible chance of beating them.

Loudspeaker: "You arrogant brat! Enough is enough! FIRE!"

(POV change: Latios)

I could sense that my sister was in danger from a distant land I could also sense the presence of another human with her but this one was different. In-fact, I had been watching this one from afar as after some of my power was restored, I was able to find my sister and watch as she was saved by this human. I scanned his body as I was suspicious of him and in doing so I found something remarkable. He was a descendent of the Eon Warrior. I knew this because there were traces of his ancestors powers in his DNA and his blood and both were a perfect match. It was time for me to act and help my sister and the descendent of the Eon Warrior who went by the name of Axel.

(POV change: Axel)

The guns then resumed firing. I knew that we were done for but then I felt a warm light surround us. I opened my eyes and saw a bulletproof shield around us. It wasn't being created by the human or myself for that matter.

Axel: "What's going on? Are we dead?"

A voice then spoke to me.

Voice: "Axel, take this, the sword of your ancestor, The Eon Warrior, and retrieve the Soul Dew from the forces of darkness. You have also been granted the gift of telepathy so you will be able to understand the speech of a Pokemon. The world is counting on you. Good luck"

Before I had a chance to respond, the voice and the light disappeared. I was then holding a sword in my hands. The design of the sword had a Latios and a Latias in the form of a tribal style mark on the handle of the sword and the metal on the blade was covered in a red and blue tribal flame. Just what did he mean by "your ancestor, The Eon Warrior?" Who was this guy and how was I related to him? I had time to dwell on that later as right now I needed to protect Latias.

(POV change: Latias)

"Latias, you must work together with the human you have learned to trust. His name is Axel and I have bestowed upon him the sword of the Eon Warrior. I have also granted him the ability to learn telepathy so he will be able to speak with you and in return you can speak with him. Together you must fight against the enemy and recover the Soul Dew."

(**A/N: **I will be writing a prologue to this story which will explain how the conflict started and how the sword of the Eon Warriors comes into it.)

So this human was named Axel and he was given the sword of the Eon Warrior. I was surrounded by a holy light so I was now back up to full strength which meant I could fight back. Axel used the sword to reflect the bullets they were firing at us but instead a shock wave of energy was sent out at them which caused their weapons to malfunction and stop working.

Loudspeaker: "Well don't just sit there, fire the guns at them!"

PA Grunt: "It's no use sir. The guns have stopped working"

Loudspeaker: "Curses! It must have been that sword!"

Axel: "You got that right! Now hand over the Soul Dew or else!"

Loudspeaker: "Or else what?"

Axel: "Or else I'll have to take it from you by force!"

Talk about bravery! Axel really had guts standing up to them even though they had powerful weapons that could wipe him out. I felt it was time for me to step in and help so I levitated myself underneath him and lifted him up onto my back. It was time for us to work together and put an end to this.

Latias: "Let's get the Soul Dew back!"

Axel: "Whoa! Is that you Latias?"

Latias: "Yes it is Axel. The light healed me as well as giving you the sword of the Eon Warrior. That sword is a sacred weapon passed on through generations and now it has now chosen you as it's new wielder for you are a descendent of the Eon Warrior which means the balance of the world is in your hands."

(POV change: Axel)

I was stunned by what I had heard. I was wielding a sacred sword that was wielded by my descendant who I did not know about. To top it off, the balance of the world has in my hands which was a task of great importance. Just why was I responsible for the fate of the world? I then snapped myself out of my deep trance as I heard Latias's voice speak to me

Latias: "Let's get back what is rightfully ours and kick their butts!"

Axel: "Right on Latias! Wow! Who knew an average person like me would get to wield a weapon like this and be responsible for the world's balance. It's butt whooping time!"

It soon turned into one of the biggest dogfights ever, as I was sending out shockwave after shockwave of energy from my sword, while Latias used her psychic powers to destroy the oncoming missiles. After a few moments, 3 airships were destroyed which just left one more.

Loudspeaker: "Retreat!"

Airship pilot: "Roger sir! Retreating now"

Latias: "They're getting away!"

Axel: "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from us! Let's go after them Latias!"

Latias: "You got it Axel! Hold on tight as things are going to get a lot faster!"

I held on as tight as I could to Latias as she began to speed up. The speed was incredible. The light must have also given her extra speed in flight. I had time to dwell on that later as I prepared my sword for another shockwave. I swung it with all my might and the shockwave was one of the biggest yet. The airship was hit with a strong impact which stalled it in the air. I used this to my advantage.

Axel: "Latias, see if you can get me close to the front of the airship."

Latias: "So you can smash the glass on the front and try to get the Soul Dew correct?"

Axel: "That'll be your job. I'll distract the leader by interrogating him while you get the Soul Dew"

Latias: "Okay, here goes nothing"

Latias added another burst of speed to the flight and we were soon in front of the airship and I smashed the glass with using another shockwave from my sword.

Axel: "Here goes nothing"

Latias: "Just be careful OK?"

Axel: "You got it Latias"

(POV change: Latias)

Axel jumped into the airship and lunged forwards at their leader while I caused havoc inside searching for the Soul Dew. I used my psychic powers to search all over and it wasn't long before I found it. I re-claimed what was rightfully mine and hid it where I normally keep it. Just as I exited the airship ready to make my triumphant escape with Axel, I turned my head and I saw him getting increasingly annoyed with their leader.

(POV change: Axel)

Axel: "Tell me, who are you and who do you work for?"

Cyrus: "My name is Cyrus and who I work for is none of your business."

Axel: "Tell me now or I'll cut you to pieces with my sword!"

I held the sword up to his neck as I said this. I had never gotten this aggressive before but I hated scumbags and Cyrus was the biggest scumbag I had ever met.

Cyrus: "You can threaten me all you like boy but you'll never get the information you seek from me"

Axel: "I'm warning you! Tell me now or else you can say goodbye to your head!"

Latias: "Forget about him Axel. I've got the Soul Dew. Let's get out of here"

Axel: "Fine"

I jumped out of the smashed front glass and was caught by Latias.

Latias: "Did you get the information you needed?"

Axel: "He wouldn't give it to me"

Latias: "We'll find a way to know what we need. At least we've got the Soul Dew."

Axel: "That's true. Let's finish this once and for all"

Latias: "Yes let's!"

Latias turned around and sped back towards the airship. Cyrus meanwhile had noticed that the Soul Dew had gone.

Cyrus: "Curses! He must have been interrogating me as a distraction while Latias got the Soul Dew!"

Airship pilot: "Uh sir, we got a major problem!"

Cyrus: "What now?"

Airship pilot: "It's the boy and the Latias sir. They're heading towards us!"

Cyrus: Well don't just sit there you incompetent fool! Get us out of here!

Airship pilot: "It's no good sir! The last shockwave fried the electrics!"

Axel: "Say you prayers you scumbags!"

I swung my sword hard and sliced the airship in two which caused it to explode. As the explosion took place, those who were in the airship fell through the sky and then they pulled out what appeared to be a device with a switch on it which was activated.

Cyrus: "Teleportation commencing"

Axel: "What did he just say?"

I soon saw what he meant as they suddenly teleported and dissapeared out of site.

Latias: "Damn it! They got away"

Axel: "We'll let them escape for now as we've got what they wanted."

Latias: "You do have a point. Let's head back to the ground."

Latias turned around and sped back to the ground. In a matter of moments, we were back to where I parked my car. I jumped off of Latias and was quickly tackled to the ground by her.

Latias: "Thank you for saving me and the Soul Dew Axel"

As she said those words, I was once again looking into those golden eyes which were just mesmerising.

Axel: "The pleasure is all mine Latias. I wasn't going to leave you to die you know. And I'm sorry for not coming sooner"

Latias: "Don't worry about it. What matters though is that you did come."

Axel: "The pleasure was all mine Latias. I'm glad we can understand each other now."

Latias: "I'm glad too Axel."

Latias and I spent the next few hours getting to know each other. We then noticed that the sun was setting so we decided to call it a night. We laid our heads down to sleep and I noticed that Latias had huddled up close to me. This was a sign that she really respected me as a friend. Either that or she was frightened as to what would happen to her next. Whatever it was, I vowed there and then to protect her. It was definitely a busy day that's for sure as so much was going on that I didn't realize how much time had gone by. I didn't really care though as today was one of the best days of my life ever.

(POV change: Latias)

Axel and I spent the next few hours getting to know each other. We then noticed that the sun was setting so we decided to call it a night. We laid our heads down to sleep and I huddled up close to Axel. I did that because I really respected him as a friend and I was frightened as to what would happen to me next but I was confident that Axel would keep me safe so I relaxed and forgot about my worries. The past couple of days had certainly been eventful that's for sure but I would always remember them as they had been a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness because I had made a new friend and got revenge on those who separated me and my brother and sadness because I knew I would never see my brother again.


	3. Chapter 2: A Quest For Answers

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 2: A Quest For Answers**

The past 2 days had been something else all right. I'd got the chance to perform with a kickass band and I'd made friends with a legendary Pokemon. Not only that, I can understand the language and I also wielded a kickass sword. But as Latias and I were talking that night, there were many things I wanted to ask her. I was sitting down in the boot of my car with all these questions going through my head. I decided to ask her those questions before my mind exploded thinking about them.

Axel:** "**Latias, how did you get here exactly?"

Latias: "Well, you know how I freaked out when I saw their helicopters?"

I nodded in response to the question

Latias: "That's because they'd been pursuing me and my brother in the Pokemon world. They were after us because they wanted the Soul Dew and to kill me and my brother. I forgot all of that when I crash landed into the ground as the impact had damaged my memory but that all changed when the light surrounded us. It helped me to remember everything that had happened."

As I was listening to the answer, I was gazing into the Soul Dew that those creeps who tried to kill us had acquired.

Axel: "But what gets me is why they had the Soul Dew and why they were willing to give it up in exchange for you."

Latias: "I'd wondered that too. I had the Soul Dew originally but they stole it from me when I let my guard down."

Axel: "Yeah probably. Why were they after you and your brother in the first place?"

Latias: "We were wanted for our powers as we were descendants of the companions that travelled with the Eon Warrior and they were willing to kill us if we did not cooperate with them. I remember my brother making a noble sacrifice as he shielded me from the gunfire from their airships and then he used the last of his power to defeat them and save me. I just know that I'll never get the chance to thank him as he's gone and there's no way to bring him back."

I could see that thinking about her brother was upsetting her. So I got up, went over to Latias and hugged her while humming the tune I used earlier on in the day to calm her down. After I hummed the tune for a while, she joined in and pretty soon she was calm again

Latias: "Thanks Axel. I needed that"

Axel: "You're welcome Latias as I always help a friend in need. I think what you need is a good night's sleep. Lets rest here for now and we'll head back to my place tomorrow."

Latias: "That sounds good to me. Wait, hold on a second, does that mean you're letting me live with you?"

Axel: "Of course Latias. If I didn't want you around I would have told you already."

Latias: "You do have a point. I would be honoured to live with someone as brave as you."

I felt astonished and embarrassed when I heard those words from Latias

Axel: "Oh come on Latias I'm not that special"

Latias: "Oh yes you are. You've got a strong heart, you're courageous, you're caring and you never ever back down from a challenge as shown earlier when you protected me from the creeps that wanted to kill us."

After hearing that, I felt even more embarrassed but strangely honoured.

Axel: "Th-thank you Latias. You know, you're right. I do have all those good qualities as I have always believed in using power to bring peace instead of using it for destruction."

Latias: "I agree with you as I too have always felt the same way as I believe that violence does not solve everything."

Axel: "Nor do I Latias which is why I rarely used it in my school days when I was picked on by the other kids for no reason. If they ever got on my nerves then I reported them most of the time but sometimes I've just ignored them as they weren't really worth my time."

Latias: "I'm glad to hear that Axel. That right there is another fine example of your pure heart."

Axel: "You are right Latias and I thank you for your compliments. Come, the hour is late so let us go to sleep now and rest our energy after a rather hectic day."

Latias: "You are welcome and that does sound like a good plan to me."

Latias hovered over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. This made my face go pink with embarrassment. I don't know why but it just did somehow.

Latias: "So sorry about that as I do not know what came over me."

Axel: "Don't be sorry as I found it quite sweet of you so I thank you."

Latias: "You are welcome Axel."

That night, I pitched up my tent and we both enjoyed a good night's sleep in it. The next morning, I woke up and saw Latias curled up like a cat next to me. I decided to let her sleep for a while longer. And then slowly and carefully, I got out of the tent and began to make breakfast as I knew that Latias would be hungry after the events of yesterday. Just as I had finished making breakfast, Latias emerged from the tent.

Axel: "Morning sleepyhead."

Latias: "Good morning Axel."

Axel: "I figured you'd be hungry after the busy events of yesterday so I made you a mixture of fruit to give you a good energy boost."

Latias: "Thank you Axel."

As I ate my breakfast, I watched Latias happily eat hers. It didn't take her long to polish it off

Axel: "Crikey! You must have been hungry Latias"

Latias: "I was and that was lovely. You're a really good cook Axel."

Axel: "Thank you Latias. It's nice to know that someone else enjoys my cooking."

I smiled at Latias and resumed eating my breakfast. As I was eating, Latias was looking at the sword that I was given yesterday. After I finished, I asked her a question.

Axel: "Does my sword fascinate you Latias?"

Latias: "A little bit. It's cool that someone like you is using this sword for justice as let's not forget, this used to belong to the legendary Eon Warrior."

Axel: "I will agree with you there Latias. Who knew that an average normal person like me would be chosen to wield a sword that used to belong to a legendary Warrior for justice."

Latias: "Yeah it does seem pretty cool and I know that you will do the world proud."

Axel: "Yes it does Latias and thank you. Actually to tell you the truth I've always admired you before I even met you."

Latias: "What do you mean by that?"

Axel: "Pokemon aren't really a common site in this world. Infact, there aren't any Pokemon in this world. You're the only one."

Latias: "In what way am I the only one?"

I explained to her what I meant and I could see that she was taking in every word of it

Latias: "I see. That is interesting indeed. I better make sure not to let myself get captured."

Axel: "Don't worry Latias. I won't let any scumbags like those idiots come anywhere near you. If they think they can mess with you and me then they've got another thing coming."

Latias: "Agreed. You and I will teach them a thing or two in pain as it felt good getting revenge on them for what they did to me and my brother."

Axel: "Indeed we shall and I'm glad you feel better now as you got what you wanted and quite frankly they deserved it."

Latias: "Damn straight they did! I will never forget what they did and I swear, I will beat the lights out of every single one of them one day!"

Axel: "I can understand your frustration and anger Latias but you need to calm down as you will not be able to focus if your temper is too high."

Latias: "You're right Axel. *****breathes in and out*** **I do apologise for that sudden outburst."

Axel: "That's OK as you were just venting your frustration. Anyway, I think we've spent too long in this forest. Shall we head on home?"

Latias: "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

I packed away the camping equipment and loaded everything into the boot of my car. Latias was then wondering how she'd get to my place while staying undetected.

Axel: "Something wrong Latias?"

Latias: "Yeah there is. I've just been wondering about how I'm going to get to your place while staying undetected from that Pokemon Assassins bunch."

Axel: "Do you have the ability to take the shape of a human?"

Latias: "I think so. Just show me a picture of any human and I will see if I can try transforming into them."

I got out my phone and I found a picture of her human counterpart Bianca from the movie Pokemon Heroes.

Latias: "Looks simple enough. Let's try it."

Latias concentrated her powers and began to glow as she was now transforming into Bianca. A few moments had passed but she had successfully done it.

Axel: "Nicely done Latias.

Latias (human form): "Thank you Axel. Won't I need a name when I'm in human form?"

Axel: "You're right you will. How does Bianca sound to you?"

Bianca: "I like it. It's a good name"

Axel: "Glad you like it. Here, allow me."

I opened up the passenger door for Bianca and she got into the passenger's seat of the car.

Bianca: "Thank you Axel."

Axel: "You are very welcome my friend. All right, it's time to rock n' roll!"

I closed the boot lid, got into the drivers seat, started up the engine and made my way back to the entrance of the field that was being used for the festival. Luckily the festival was over so no-one was here except for the cleaners. During the journey back to my house, I played some CD's on the stereo. The first tune I played was the song I sang to Bianca when she was in her Pokemon form, which she instantly recognised.

Bianca: "This is that tune you sang to me yesterday."

Axel: "Yes it is Bianca. Glad you remembered it."

The talk then quickly changed back to what happened yesterday.

Axel: "So, I wonder why those creeps would want the Soul Dew in the first place."

Bianca: "I think they wanted it so they could use it for their own selfish and greedy ambitions as the Soul Dew contains the souls of the Eon Warrior and his companions."

Axel: "That does sound like a good reason and it is a compelling one but I am not letting them take it from me."

Bianca: "You're right and I will stand by you all the way because no matter how hard they may try, they will not get the Soul Dew!"

Axel: "That's what I call determination Bianca. I can tell that your brother's sacrifice is making you stronger then ever but remember, deep down you are fuelled with rage and if you are not careful, your anger will get the better of you."

Bianca: "You're right it is making me stronger. As for the anger issue, I promise I will not let it get the better of me as I know that with your help, I will be able to relax my mind, body and soul."

Axel: "Of course I will help you Bianca as you are my friend and I never say no to friends who need my help."

Bianca: "Thank you Axel. Even though I've only known you for a while, I've got a strong feeling that we are going to be good friends."

Axel: "My thoughts exactly Bianca."

We continued to chat about things and continued to get to know one another and an hour or so later, we arrived at my home.

Meanwhile…

In the main office of the Pokemon Assassins hideout, General Snake Eyes was in a really foul mood.

GSE: "You are useless! I entrust you with the most important mission in the world and you screw it up! And not only that, you let a brat interfere and ruin things! And to make matters worse, you lost my command ship! I honestly don't know why I didn't punish you after your first failure!"

Cyrus: "It wasn't my fault sir as the brat had the sword of the Eon Warrior and that Latias must have received some kind of power boost after she dissapeared from us the first time."

GSE: "SILENCE! It was your fault as you let them defeat you! You are nothing but a disgrace and an embarrassment to this organisation!"

Cyrus: "They wouldn't have defeated me if the brat hadn't got his hands on that sword."

GSE: "ENOUGH! I've heard enough of your pathetic excuses and I've had it with your arguing with me!"

The General gave Cyrus a hard punch in the face that sent him flying to the floor really hard.

GSE: "You are now officially the most worthless member of this organisation. Because you failed me not once but twice, you are no longer welcome in this organisation."

Cyrus: "I can redeem myself sir! Just give me another chance!"

GSE: "No! You've had chance after chance and you've blown all of them! I want you to get your worthless existence out of my office before I call security!"

Cyrus picked himself off of the floor and walked out of the General's office. The General pushed a button on his desk and spoke into the speaker that was also on his desk.

GSE: "Commander Vicious, report to my office immediately."

Cyrus: (I'll find a way to re-gain the General's respect for me by finding a way to defeat that brat once and for all. I'll take myself on a journey of redemption and find something that will make the General change his mind and allow me back into the Pokemon Assassins.)

Just then, another member of the Pokemon Assassins entered the office.

PA Member: "You called for me General?"

GSE: "Ah Vicious. I'm glad you came."

Standing in the presence of the General was a man who was the same height. The top half of his face was covered by a gold mask. He wore a red cape and had mysterious shaped balls attached to his belt.

Vicious: "How might I be of assistance General?"

GSE: "Because that pathetic worthless wimp Cyrus failed me not once but twice, I'm putting you in charge of the Latias catching operation."

Vicious: "I feel honoured General. I will not fail you like Cyrus did."

GSE: "That is precisely why I chose you Vicious. The past missions I have sent you out on have all resulted in huge success. That is what I look for in this organisation. Failure is not an option."

Vicious: "All the more reason why I should be the one to capture her. How should I do it?"

GSE: "Use whatever means necessary. Oh and while you're at it, dispose of the boy protecting her and bring back the Soul Dew and the sword he possesses."

Vicious: "Understood sir. I will get down to it straight away."

GSE: "You may leave."

Vicious then left the room plotting how he was going to capture Latias and dispose of Axel.

GSE: "With Vicious in command of the Latias capture mission, I will soon have her in my grasp. I know that the boy will interfere with this mission but I'm not worried. That sword of his will be no match for the Pokemon inside the Dark Balls that Vicious possesses. Enjoy your last moments of life boy, for you will soon cease to exist!"

_Meanwhile…_

Axel: "Here we are, home sweet home."

Bianca: "Nice place. It's pretty big."

Axel: "Yes it is large. I've been living here all of my life for the past 18 years"

Bianca: "That's a long time."

Axel: "Indeed it is."

I got out of the car and walked around the other side to open up the passenger's door so Bianca could get out.

Bianca: "Thank you Axel."

Axel: "You are very welcome Bianca."

I got back in the car and drove it into the garage. Once the car was in the garage, I got my gear out of the boot along with the sword and the Soul Dew. I then walked out of the garage and onto the driveway. I set my gear down on the ground, got the controls for the door out my pocket and pressed the close button. Once the garage door was closed, I got my keys out and locked the door with the garage key. I then proceeded to unlock the door of the house and we entered it.

Axel: "Welcome to my home Bianca."

Bianca: "Nice place you've got here."

(**A/N: **I'm not very good at interior descriptions so I won't bother.)

Axel: "This is the living room. Also in here is the kitchen and the dining area."

Bianca: "Lots of space in here. I'll definitely be able to move around in my Pokemon form here that's for sure."

Axel: "The space helps if we have visitors around which is quite often when my parents are home as it's usually business partners from the company they work for."

Bianca: "Ah that would explain it and I guess you could say that I'm a visitor as well."

Axel: "True, so very true. Next stop is the upstairs floor this house."

Bianca and I then headed to the 2nd floor of my home.

Axel: "Up here we have the bathroom, the lavatory and of course the bedrooms."

Bianca: "Lots of rooms up here and so much space."

Axel: "Again, the space helps for visitors when they come around. Over there is my parents bedroom."

Bianca: "Will I get to meet them soon?"

Axel: "They're out of town for a week on some business meeting."

Bianca: "Oh, OK. I hope they approve of me as your friend."

Axel: "I'm sure they will as there is nothing about you that will make them hate you."

Bianca: "You really think so?"

Axel: "Of course I do."

Bianca: "Thank you Axel."

Axel: "Anytime my friend. Now back to the tour."

Bianca: "OK."

Axel: "Over there is my sisters bedroom. She's at university for the time being studying. She'll be returning in a couple of month's time to stay with us during the holidays."

Bianca: "Is she a nice person?"

Axel: "Yep. Her heart and her personality are as kind as yours."

Bianca: "She sounds like an amazing person."

Axel: "She is indeed and we act more like friends then siblings as we get on so well with each other."

Bianca: "Me and my brother can be like that at times."

Axel: "That's the amazing thing about sibling relationships. And finally, over there is my room. Allow me to show you what secrets it holds."

Bianca: "Ooh, sounds mysterious."

Axel: "Behold the magnificence that is my room."

(**A/N: **even though I said I'm bad at interior descriptions, I'm nice enough to tell you what is in Axel's bedroom.)

I opened the door to my bedroom and Bianca was soon impressed by the space that was inside. Inside was a big double bed, a desk with drawers, a wardrobe for clothes, the amp for my guitar, a cupboard for storage space, shelves for books, shelves for CDs, shelves for DVDs and several posters featuring some of my favourite bands on the wall.

Bianca: "Ooh, it's nice and big in here. So many faces on the wall."

Axel: "Yep. I'm glad you're impressed with the space. Those faces are some of my favourite rock and roll bands including."

I walked over to the shelves containing my CDs and I chose one at random and placed it in the stereo as a bit of background music.

Bianca: "You've definitely got a nice place with lots of space"

Axel: "Hey, that was a rhyme there"

Bianca: "Oh yeah so it was. I'm good at rhyming me."

Axel: "Indeed you are."

We both sat there laughing at the funny expressions on our faces. The talk then turned to the sword and the Soul Dew.

Bianca: "You know, the more I think about what the future holds, it makes me wonder as if things will go back to normal after all the fighting. What do you think Axel?"

Axel: "No idea as I don't really tend to think about the future all that much as I rather prefer to think about the present and live each day one at a time and see what happens next."

Bianca: "Never really thought of it like that. I guess there's no point in worrying about it as it will only distract me."

Axel: "That's the spirit Bianca. Keep up the positive attitude and I know that you and I will be able to save this world seeing as those creeps seem so determined to capture you and dispose of me."

Bianca: "You got it Axel. I will stay positive and work hard towards a peaceful future as they can try all they want to catch me but they won't succeed as I know that you will protect me and help me defeat them."

Axel: "That is very true as I will protect you and I will help you get your revenge on them. Actually, there is something I've wanted to ask you about."

Bianca: "What's up?"

Axel: "Well, you know how you said you were in the Pokemon world being chased by those creeps who wanted to kill you?"

Bianca: "Yeah I was. Next thing I know I find myself here. What did you want to ask?"

Axel: "How did you get to this world exactly?"

Bianca: "I teleported here but I ended up here my mistake as I meant to teleport back to my home."

Axel: "Was that the first time you teleported?"

Bianca: "Yeah it was and it's clear I got it wrong or else we wouldn't be talking about it here and now."

Axel: "That's true. Perhaps you ended up here by accident because you were so frightened, you could not focus your powers."

Bianca: "I think you could be right Axel as I was so scared because they killed my brother and took the Soul Dew from me."

Axel: "I am truly sorry for what happened to your brother Bianca. I promise I will do what I can to help you make those creeps pay for their crimes."

Bianca: "Thank you Axel. You're a good friend and I know that you and I will be able to make those creeps pay."

Axel: "Anytime my friend. All we gotta do for now is plan how we are going to find a way back to the Pokemon world."

Bianca: "I hope we can find a way."

Axel: "I promise you that we will."

I then noticed that the sun was going down and it soon quickly turned to nightfall.

Bianca: "Well would you look at that. We've been so busy talking we didn't notice the sun go down."

Axel: "It would seem as if you're right about that. Let's get some rest."

Bianca: "Sounds good to me because I'm exhausted after the mad events of the past 2 days."

Axel: "Same here. Let's hit the hay."

I turned off the stereo and got into bed. We both decided to sleep in our clothes that night. We also decided to stay in the same bed together as well. The day had been crazy so we were glad that it was over.

Bianca: "Good night Axel."

Axel: "Good night Bianca."

We both closed our eyes and fell asleep. That night, I was spoken to by the same voice that gave me the sword.

Voice: "You have proven yourself to be a fine warrior Axel. I shall give you the gift of the Eon's power by merging the Soul Dew with your body and granting you the same power that your ancestor had."

Before I could respond or say anything more, the Soul Dew levitated off of my desk and came flying towards me.

Axel: "What on earth is the Soul Dew doing?"

I soon got my answer as it impacted my chest hard sending me crashing to the floor.

Axel: "OUCH!"

Bianca heard a loud thump followed by the loud OUCH from me. She looked over at me to see what was wrong but soon saw me on the floor.

Bianca: "Axel! Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer that one just yet as I was in pain and it was agonising! Luckily it only lasted for a few minutes and I looked around for the Soul Dew after it sent me flying off my bed and onto the floor.

Axel: "Where did the Soul Dew go?"

After looking around for it, I soon saw it only it was embedded into me.

Bianca: "It's on your chest Axel"

Axel: "It's WHAT!? How did that get there?"

Bianca: "It must have merged with your body giving you the same powers your ancestor had."

Axel: "That is very interesting. I guess I'll never know what these powers are until the time comes."

Bianca: "I wouldn't worry about it too much for now so let's take each day as it comes and see what happens."

Axel: "That's a very good idea."

Bianca and I went back to sleep not worrying about how I would find out what my powers were. For the rest of the night, I began to wonder if things couldn't possibly get any weirder but then they did. I began to see visions of a cave in my dreams. I was travelling through a cave until it led me to what looked like an underground city. After it showed me the city, I was withdrawn from the visions and back into my normal dreams. The next morning, I woke up and I thought about what happened last night and what I was going to do about it.

Axel: (So now I have a powerful treasure absorbed into me which contains the souls of a legendary Warrior and his travelling companions. On top of that, I now have powers which I do not understand or have any knowledge about. Only thing to do is try a few things out and see if I can work out what those powers are.)

As soon as my trail of thoughts ended, Bianca was the next to wake up.

Bianca: "Good morning Axel."

Axel: "Morning Bianca."

Bianca: "Still thinking about what happened last night?"

Axel: "Yes. I can't help it though as if I try to forget about something, it comes back to me."

Bianca: "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to help you understand the powers you have been given."

Axel: "That's my goal for today but I'm going to need your help as chances are you'll have a better understanding of it then me."

Bianca: "Probably not but let's just see what happens."

Axel: "Sounds good to me."

Just then, Bianca's stomach made a noise.

Bianca: "Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry"

Axel: "Let's go downstairs and I'll make another one of my fruity concoctions for ya."

Bianca: "YAY!"

We both headed downstairs to have some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast while Bianca placed herself on the sofa in the living room and switched on the TV. After she turned it on, the news was being read out.

News reporter: "2 days ago in the forest by the field where the Soundwave Festival was being held, a battle scene was seen taking place. The involved combatants included four airships with guns attached to them, a teenage boy and a red and white dragon."

Bianca: "Axel! They're talking about the attack on us in the forest where you found me."

I stood up from the floor as I was bending down to look in the fridge for some chilled fruit. Unfortunately I made the silly mistake of not looking what I was doing and banged my head on the counter.

Axel: "OW! Way to go dumbass!"

Bianca: "Are you OK Axel?"

Axel: "Yeah I will be. I just banged my head on the counter when standing up."

Bianca: "Please be careful."

Axel: "I will."

My attention then turned to the TV and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I saw what was being shown. They were displaying me and Latias fighting those creeps in the sky.

News reporter: "One of the weapons used in the fight was a sword. The sword used was able to stop the airships guns from firing their weapons. The dragon's identity has been revealed as Latias from the Pokemon games. The identity of the boy that was with her is currently unknown."

Axel: (Thank god for that)

News reporter: "The letters seen on the airships read P.A. It is unknown what the letters stand for. Investigations are still taking place as to what took place. Witnesses stated that it was a most unusual sighting."

Witness: "I was just walking back to my tent after I'd seen a band perform at the festival when all of a sudden; I heard noises in the sky. They were coming from the forest so I ran forwards to see what had happened. I saw someone's car parked there and an aerial combat scene. There was gunfire and explosions everywhere."

Witness 2: "I was absolutely flabbergasted when I saw that the dragon was Latias from the Pokemon games. It was a big surprise for me when I saw a fictional character in the real world. As I was watching the battle, other people in the camping field were watching with me."

Witness 3: "The teamwork between Latias and the boy that was with her was absolutely amazing. It was a cool sight to behold seeing a Pokemon and a regular person working together perfectly. The battle was absolutely amazing and epic to watch. Those creeps deserved a good kicking for trying to shoot them down."

Axel: "Well said my good sir."

News reporter: "The police and the CIA have launched an investigation into the identity of the mysterious P.A. and the boy involved in the battle. If anyone knows any more information then contact the police."

After the report was over, it went back to the usual news.

Axel: "Whoops! Who knew we were being watched. I think now we've drawn too much attention to ourselves but mainly too much of it on you. Now we'll have all kinds of creeps coming after you."

Bianca: "Not if I stay in my human form when we're out."

Axel: "Even so, we've still got to be careful."

Bianca: "You make a valid point. I gotta make sure I'm careful and aware of my surroundings in future."

Axel: "Me too just in-case they find out it was me fighting with you."

I returned to the kitchen and finished making breakfast. I took Bianca's and my breakfast to the living room and we both sat down and watched the news. After we watched the news, we headed outside to the forest at the back of my house to avoid detection and I decided to see what my powers were.

Axel: "Right, how am I going to find out what powers I was given. Any ideas Bianca?"

Bianca: "Maybe the Soul Dew has already given you an understanding of it. I would suggest closing your eyes and concentrating your mind on the Soul Dew to see what happens."

Axel: "I can do that."

I did what Bianca suggested and soon I was able to access a data-bank of information on the powers I had been given. I was able to use the attacks and abilities of an Eon Pokemon as well as the powers of aura which was fascinating.

Axel: "I've found out what I wanted to find out."

Bianca: "What did you find out from the Soul Dew?"

Axel: "That I can use the power of aura as well as the powers of an Eon Pokemon."

Bianca: "Very interesting indeed. Right, let's get started with a Psychic attack."

Axel: "OK."

Bianca: "Close your eyes and concentrate your mind on a nearby object."

I did as I was instructed and I closed my eyes. I started to focus and concentrate my mind on a nearby object. Once I had my mind focused a nearby object which was a fallen branch, I asked Bianca what to do next.

Axel: "What do I do next?"

Bianca: "Once you have your mind focused on an object, open your eyes and use your hands to control the direction where it goes. Once that's done, quickly close and open your eyes to break the connection."

Axel: "OK."

I opened up my eyes quickly and they were soon a psychic blue colour. I then used my hands to move the fallen branch upwards into the air. I quickly snapped my eyes shut and then open again to break the connection.

Bianca: "Whoa! That was cool!"

Axel: "Now let's try something else."

Bianca: "Now let's try an Aura Sphere seeing as you can use the power of aura. Hold out one of your arms straight and make sure your hand is open. Once that is done, close your eyes again and concentrate your body's energy into your hands. You should then feel something forming in your hand. Once you feel it's grown to a suitable size, open your eyes again and move your hand forward to launch the attack."

Axel: "Sounds easy enough."

I did as instructed so I held one of my arms out straight and I made sure the hand that was on that arm was opened up. I then closed my eyes again and concentrated my body's energy into my hands and I could feel the attack forming in my hands. A few moments later, I had an Aura Sphere ready. I moved my hand forward quickly and launched the sphere forwards to the fallen branch which had landed on the ground by now and it made contact destroying it in the process."

Bianca: "Now that's what I call power."

Axel: "You said it. I'm a force to be reckoned with now that I have these cool powers. Let's try something else."

Bianca: "Let's concentrate on teleportation."

Axel: "OK."

Bianca: "Close your eyes once again and picture a location you have been to in your mind."

I did as instructed and closed my eyes yet again and pictured my room in my mind.

Axel: "I have a location pictured in my mind."

Bianca: "Now concentrate your body's energy into that location and you will feel a small tingle in your body as you disappear and re-appear in the location your have pictured in your mind."

Axel: "OK."

I followed the instructions I was given and concentrated my body's energy into that picture in my mind and I was there in an instant. I felt the tingle that Bianca said I would feel and it felt like being tickled by a feather.

Axel: "Sweet! It worked."

I then repeated the process and pictured the forest behind my house but I decided to have some fun by appearing behind Bianca.

Axel: "(This is gonna be so funny!) BOO!"

Startled by my loud boo, Bianca jumped a few feet in the air before turning around to see me laughing

Axel: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh you should have seen your face! It was priceless."

Bianca: "Don't do that!"

Axel: "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Bianca: "Warn me next time so I don't have the crap scared out of me."

Axel: "Where's the point in that as it's meant to be funny."

Bianca: "I won't help you use your powers if you do it again."

Axel: "Damn! You make a compelling argument. You win and I shall not do it again I promise."

Bianca: "That's what I like to hear. Let's see now, you can control things with your mind, you can teleport and you can shoot spheres out of your hands. What else should we do?"

Axel: "How about a form of protection like a shield of some kind?"

Bianca: "OK then let's try that. Close your eyes once again and imagine a protective shield around yourself. Focus your powers on that imagination and a shield should appear around you.

Axel: "OK."

I did as I was instructed and sure enough it worked. I then decided to see if it really worked so I removed the shield using my powers and I quickly found another fallen branch and flung it into the air. It was then destroyed with another Aura Sphere. I then concentrated my mind and powers on a protective shield with my arms out straight and my hands open. A few moments later, it appeared around myself and the fragments of the destroyed branch bounced off the shield. Once all of the pieces of destroyed branch were on the ground, I lowered my hands quickly and the shield disappeared.

Bianca: "Now you'll be able to act quickly if you can't launch an attack in time."

Axel: "So very true. I wonder if I can heal injuries or wounds."

Bianca: "Let's worry about that another time."

Axel: "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

We both frantically looked around and the coast was clear. Little did we know that we were being watched by someone.

Spy: "Interesting. Commander Vicious will find this very intriguing."

Happy that no one was watching us, we breathed a sign of relief.

Bianca: "Phew! Thank god no-one was watching."

Axel: "Agreed. If someone found out what I was capable of then word would get around fast."

Bianca: "Well then, let's make sure it doesn't."

Axel: "That sounds like a good plan to me."

Bianca: "Let's go back inside."

Axel: "Okay."

We headed back inside the house and had some lunch. After lunch, we discussed what we were going to do next.

Axel: "What do you think we should do now Bianca?"

Bianca: "Well you've been able to discover your powers and use them."

Axel: "That's true."

Bianca: "I guess we should start looking for clues on how to get back to the Pokemon world."

Axel: "But where do we start looking?"

Bianca: "How about we look in the forest where you found me?"

Axel: "Good idea."

We got into my car and drove to the place where I found Bianca in her Pokemon form.

_Meanwhile..._

In the forest where Axel and Latias met, the police and the CIA where investigating the area to see if they could find any clues that may help them in their investigation. As they scanned the are using the latest forensic science technology, they found some parts from the missile that hit Latias in the Pokemon world.

Forensic scientist: "Very interesting. I'm not sure what this is but it looks like fragments from what appears to be a weapon of some kind."

He took the fragments over to a high-tech machine and inserted the fragments into it. A few moments later, the machine was done scanning it and came up with the result which the forensic scientist would help him find out what the fragments belonged to. The results came up with what he wanted as it showed images of a homing missile.

Forensic scientist: "So that's what those fragments belonged to. It was part of a homing missile. That's what must have caused the hole in the ground or maybe something else did?"

Just then, the investigations team leader asked the forensic scientist about his findings.

Team leader: "What have you found?"

Forensic scientist: "Check this out sir."

The forensic scientist showed the team leader what was on his computer and this intrigued him.

Team leader: "A homing missile? Maybe that's what those airships used to make that hole in the ground."

Forensic scientist: "That's what I thought sir but I have a hunch that it was something else as it doesn't look like a missile could have caused it as the damage it would have caused would have resulted in damaging the trees in the forest."

Team leader: "That is a very good theory. The only thing we can do for now is to keep investigating."

They continued their investigations and soon they found more clues which included parts from the airships that were destroyed by Axel's sword and Latias's psychic attacks.

Forensic scientist: "More parts from a weapon? Or parts from the airships? Time to find out."

The fragments were put into the same machine used to identify the fragments of the homing missile and soon the results came back.

Forensic scientist: "So it was part of the airship after all. Things are getting more and more interesting."

The scientist presented his findings to the team leader who was very intrigued by the results.

Team leader: "So that's missiles and airships we've been able to uncover parts of in one day. We'll need to continue the investigation as there may be more to what happened then we think."

(Scene change: the entrance to the forest where Axel and Latias met)

After a good long drive, we arrived back at the forest where I met Latias. Upon arrival, something didn't seem right as there were police cars and trucks with the logo of the CIA on them.

Axel: "This cannot be good."

Bianca: "This'll ruin our chances of finding any clues on how to get back to the Pokemon world."

Axel: "Let's keep going as there may be something they've overlooked or missed out."

Bianca: "Good point. Let's be very careful as we get closer."

We drove on and soon we found ourselves where I met Latias but there was a problem as there were forensic investigation teams and CIA agents everywhere.

Axel: "DAMN IT! Now what do we do?"

Bianca: "Only thing we can do now is head back home as quietly as possible so they don't see us."

Axel: "Yeah I guess you're right."

I slowly reversed backwards from the area but before I could turn the car around to get away, we were spotted by a CIA agent which was bad news.

CIA agent: "Hey you! What are you doing here?"

Axel: "Uh-oh!"

Bianca: "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

I turned the car around as fast as I could and put my foot down on the accelerator pedal to make a quick getaway.

CIA agent: "Oh no you don't!"

As we drove away from the area, we heard the sound of gunfire and one of the bullets smashed the rear windscreen.

Axel: "What the hell!?"

Bianca: "Are they trying to kill us or something?"

The next two bullets punctured the back tyres which meant we were sitting ducks.

Axel: "SHIT!"

Bianca: "This can't be good."

With my tyres punctured and with a long way to go until we returned home, it's clear we weren't going anywhere and trying to run away would be useless so we just sat there waiting to see what happens next. The CIA agent came over to my window and knocked on it so I pressed a button which lowered it so they could speak to me.

Axel: "Is there a problem?"

CIA agent: "You were in an out of bounds area which is out of bounds to the general public."

Axel: "Me and my friend here were going to pass through the forest on our way to another friend's house but we did not know that this area was out of bounds so we apologise for our actions."

Bianca: "We are sorry for what we have done so please could you let us be on our way so we can go back home and re-schedule our plans?"

CIA agent: "Do you expect me to buy that crap? I know you two know something that we don't as I can see it on your face."

Axel: (DAMN! This guy is good!)

Bianca: (Oh we are so screwed!)

Axel: "OK you got us. We came here as we were looking for clues to help my friend here return home as her home is a long way away and she cannot remember where it is due to a bang on the head which caused her memory to be damaged."

Bianca: "It's the truth I'm afraid. I suffered a rather nasty bang to my head which caused me to un-intentionally forget a few important things. I do however remember the name of where I live but I cannot remember where it is so I thought coming here would give me some clues as I banged my head here in this forest."

CIA agent: "Come with me and I'll take you both for questioning."

This did not look good as I was scared that they would take Bianca away from me if they found out who she truly was. Nevertheless, we complied with them and we followed them on foot as with punctured tyres, my car won't be moving in a hurry. We arrived at the out of bounds area and were taken inside one of their mobile laboratories for questioning.

CIA agent: "Tell me everything you know about this area."

Axel: "I came here a few days ago for a music festival and I decided to come through this forest to take a short cut on the way home as I didn't really fancy driving on the motorway just in case it was busy like it was on my way to the festival. I found my friend unconscious here in the forest and I took her home with me as she had nowhere else to go. Since then she's started to remember a few important things including the name of where she lives but she cannot remember how to get back there so we thought coming back here would help her remember something else."

Bianca: "My friend speaks the truth."

CIA agent: "Where is it that you live?"

Bianca: (whispers to Axel) "What do I do?"

Axel: (whispers back to Bianca) "May as well tell them as they're bound to find out if we lie to them."

Bianca: "I live in a town called Altomare."

CIA agent: "I know of no such place. You're lying aren't you?"

Bianca: "I'm not! I'm dead serious!"

CIA agent: "I'll be the judge of that."

The agent walked over to a computer and looked up Altomare on Google. Moments later he came back and things didn't look promising.

CIA agent: "This Altomare you speak of is in the world of Pokemon so how did you get here? Tell us now!"

Axel: "There's no hiding the truth. Show them Bianca."

Bianca: "OK."

Bianca stood back and transformed into Latias.

Axel: "This is Latias. She is from Altomare but she had a bit of a problem and teleported away but ended up here in this world as that was her first time teleporting as she normally flies everywhere she wants to go."

CIA agent: "Then you must be the boy that she was with during the battle in the sky with those airships."

Axel: "You got me. I was fighting with here when it happened but I will not let you take her away from me!"

CIA agent: "Do you know who you're back-chatting here boy!? You're dealing with the CIA here and we will not rest until justice is served upon the guilty."

Latias: "We are not guilty! We were merely defending what is rightfully ours!"

Unfortunately, the CIA agent could not understand Latias so all he heard were a mixture of coos and squeals.

CIA agent: "Care to translate what your friend said."

I repeated what Latias said in English to them.

CIA agent: "Is that so? Then prove it to us! Get them!"

Axel: "Uh-oh! What do I do Latias?"

Latias: "Picture your mind on the sword of the Eon Warrior and concentrate your teleportation ability on the sword which will bring it from your house to you."

Axel: "Got it!"

I did as Latias said and soon the sword was in my hands.

Axel: "Stand back! If you get any closer then I will be forced to cut you down!"

I never normally acted this hostile towards others, with the exception of those creeps that killed her brother, but I really cared about Latias as she was a really good friend to me.

CIA agent: "How are you threaten us!? Get him!"

Soldier: "B-b-but sir! You heard what he said!"

CIA agent: "Ignore what he said! Just do as I say!"

Axel: "You asked for it!"

I swung my sword and it sent out a shockwave of energy which sent the soldier flying back a few feet into the wall which knocked him out.

CIA agent: "What did you do to him!?"

Axel: "Chill out will ya? He's not dead. He's just knocked out. He'll be back on his feet before you know it. Now, who's next?"

Every single one of their soldiers hesitated and they stood still as they knew what would happen if they got any closer.

Axel: "It would seem as if your men have the right idea. Now, what do you want from me and Latias? Tell me or you will suffer the same fate as that soldier I just attacked."

CIA agent: "All we ask is for your co-operation. We promise that nothing will happen to your friend. We simply ask that you tell us everything that happened on that day."

Axel: "Very well. I'll do what it takes to keep Latias safe as she means everything to me."

Latias: "I...am?"

Axel: "Yes you are Latias. For a long time I've always admired you and I've always dreamed of meeting you and now that I have, my life has a meaning as my parents and my sister are away most of the time which leaves me on my own. I never had any other friends apart from my sister but that changed when I met you."

Latias: "Thank you for your kind words Axel. I am lucky to have a friend like you as I know that you will keep me safe and to help me find a way back home."

Axel: "Of course I will Latias and you are welcome. (to CIA agent) You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened."

I explained everything that happened on the day and I also made sure to tell them what happened to Latias and her brother in the Pokemon world and how she ended up her in this world. I also made sure to tell them that it was her impact with the missile that frightened her causing her to lose control of her powers and ended up teleporting somewhere else.

CIA agent: "I see. Thank you for your co-operation. We shall be on the lookout for any clues which may help your friend return home to the Pokemon world. All we ask is for your number so we can ring you if anything you need to know comes up."

Axel: "And then I can leave?"

CIA agent: "Yes. We'll see to it that your tyres get replaced so you can drive home."

Axel: "Then I'll do it."

I gave him my number and we waited outside for my car's rear tyres to be fixed. As we waited, Latias and I got talking.

Latias: "Axel, are you sure we can trust them?"

Axel: "I'm sure we can as they are the CIA after all and any information they may hold on us will be confidential."

Latias: "I hope you're right but don't forget they did try to take me away from you."

Axel: "But they soon realised they were messing with the wrong person so they stopped and now hopefully we won't need to fight them now that they trust us."

Latias: "Never thought of it like that."

After a few more minutes of waiting, the rear tyres on my car was fixed and we could finally go home.

CIA agent: "Thank you once again for your co-operation and we apologise if we have caused you and your friend any trouble."

Axel: "I should be the one who's apologising as we entered an out of bounds area where we didn't belong."

CIA agent: "The information you have provided us will help us greatly in our investigation and for that we thank you."

Axel: "Glad I could help."

CIA agent: "Have a safe journey."

Axel: "Thank you."

Latias turned back into Bianca and we got into car and drove off home.

Axel: "That was a close one."

Bianca: "At least they let us go."

Axel: "That's true. I just hope that their trust in us is not broken because if it is, then I will cut every single one of them down until they leave us alone."

Bianca: "Then I'll fight too. If that's what it takes to get me back home then so be it."

Axel: "Glad to see you're determined Bianca. Just remember that I will always be here for you."

Bianca: "I know you will Axel and I thank you for everything that you have done for me already."

Axel: "You're welcome my friend."

After a good long drive, we finally arrived back at my house.

Axel: "Home sweet home."

I parked the car in the garage and walked into the house with Bianca. We decided to turn in for the night as today had been a busy day and by the time we got back home, the hour was late and we were tired so we decided to get some rest. Before we did go to sleep, I needed to tell Bianca something.

Axel: "Hey Bianca, there's something I wanna tell ya."

Bianca: "What's up?"

Axel: "I had a rather bizarre dream last night."

Bianca: "What was bizarre about it?"

Axel: "I really don't know. One moment I was in this cave whizzing through it and the next I see an underground city."

At the mention of the city, Bianca jumped up in shock.

Bianca: "An underground city? You saw an underground city?"

Axel: "Yes I did. Why the sudden shock?"

Bianca: "Because my brother and I came from an underground city!"

Axel: "Do you think it could be the same one as spoken of in the legend?"

Bianca: "It has to be. I just know it is deep down inside. Did you see anything else?"

Axel: "Not really no. It showed me the city for a few short seconds and then I was whizzed back into my normal dreams."

Bianca: "Well at least you know where it is which is good."

Axel: "Why is it good?"

Bianca: "Because those creeps that tried to kill you and me have been looking for it for months."

Axel: "Well then, we'd better make sure we beat them to it first."

Bianca: "We will don't worry. There's another good point to it as well."

Axel: "In what way?"

Bianca: "You're slowly learning everything from the Soul Dew which as you know used to belong to your ancestor the Eon Warrior which essentially means that you're learning everything he knew."

Axel: "Pretty cool. I hope this knowledge will be of some use to us."

Bianca: "Don't worry Axel. I have a very good feeling it will."

Axel: "That's good to know. I'm sorry that we couldn't find any clues on how to get you back home Bianca."

Bianca: "It's OK. I'm sure we'll find a way if we keep on looking."

Axel: "You do have a point. Let's hit the hay as it's getting late"

Bianca: "OK. Good night Axel."

Axel: "Good night Bianca."

We both slept well that night full of confidence knowing that we would find a way back to the Pokemon world. All we had to do was stay strong and keep on looking. That night, I was hoping I got to see the city again so I could see more of it so I could hopefully gather more clues as to where it might be.

Deep in the labs of the Pokemon Assassins HQ, Vicious was overlooking the completion of some tools which would help him capture Latias.

Vicious: "How's the Latias capturing weapons going?"

Vicious was addressing a man who was 5foot6inches tall and he had grey hair. He also wore red glasses on his eyes. His name was Professor Charon and he worked as a scientist for Team Galactic.

Charon: "Nearly finished Commander Vicious sir. These weapons will give you the power you need to weaken Latias."

Vicious: "Excellent job Charon. I can see why you're a professor."

Just then, they were interrupted by a member of Team Magma.

TM Member: "Commander Vicious sir. I have news from the world Latias disappeared into for you."

Vicious: "Excellent. What info do you have for me?"

TM Member: "It looks like capturing Latias and disposing of the boy will be a lot more difficult then we thought."

Vicious: "What makes you say that?"

TM Member: "He's got the powers of an Eon Pokemon sir."

Vicious: "Impossible! There's no way a human could have gained such powers!"

TM Member: "It's true sir. I saw him getting to know his powers and actually using them outside of his house. I think he may have gained power from the Soul Dew."

Vicious: "That's just made things a whole lot more complicated. We're going to have to use harder force if we are to succeed."

Charon: "I've already planned ahead for such a predicament."

Vicious: "What have you come up with that will help me dispose of him?"

Charon: "This weapon will paralyze the boy as well as put him to sleep for 24 hours. I've tested it and it works on both humans and Pokemon. It will also come in handy for Latias as well."

The weapon in question was a standard snipers rifle loaded with special tranquilizer darts that had a mixture of Stun Spore and Sleep Powder from a grass type Pokemon.

Vicious: "Excellent work Charon. I knew I could count on you to help me with my mission from the General."

Charon: "Thank you for your kind words. I will continue to develop further capturing devices incase anything goes wrong with that one."

Vicious: "You love to plan ahead don't you?"

Charon: "Indeed I do. It's thanks to my good tactics and ingenuity that has helped the Pokemon Assassins become so successful in past missions."

Vicious: "Very true. I think I'll go test this weapon out on that pesky human who keeps interfering."

Charon: "Best of luck Vicious."

Vicious: "Thank you for the kind words Charon."

Vicious exits the laboratory with a weapon that will help him in his mission to capture Latias.

Vicious: "Enjoy your last minutes of freedom Latias as it won't last. Prepare an airship for me so I can go and capture that pest Latias and dispose of the brat."

PA Member: "Right away sir!"

Vicious made his way to a hangar which was located on an airfield next to the base and climbed into a airship. Moments later, the hangar doors opened and the airship took off.

Vicious: "Enjoy your freedom while you can boy because it won't last. The same applies to you as well Latias. Soon, you will both feel the wrath of the Pokemon Assassins. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The airship continued it's course as it carried onto it's destination which was Axel's house in the other world.


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle For Freedom

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 3: The Battle For Freedom**

That night, I was waiting for another one of my weird dreams to occur. At first, nothing happened but then it began. I began another one of my visual dream visits to the underground city. This time though, I could see more of it which was helpful. This time I saw people walking around, market stalls, houses, Pokemon on the ground, Pokemon in the air and a castle. I could hear voices talking but what came out wasn't very clear. Before I could see anything more, the dream ended. The next morning, I woke up trying to gather together the pieces of the puzzle of my dreams. It then dawned on me that my dreams were showing me the city because they wanted me to find it as my ancestor the Eon Warrior did. The only way I could find out was to keep dreaming. I decided to tell Bianca my theory so she could help me find a way to look for the city.

Bianca: "Morning Axel."

Axel: "Morning Bianca. (Sighs)"

Bianca: "Are you okay Axel? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Axel: "I have. I had another one of those dreams last night where I saw the city."

Bianca: "What did you see this time?"

Axel: "I saw people, market stalls, Pokémon, houses and a castle. I could also hear voices but they weren't very clear."

Bianca: "Bummer, that's annoying but at least you saw more of the city. "

Axel: "So very true. I've been having a little think about these past two dreams I've had."

Bianca: "And your conclusion is?"

Axel: "That whatever is showing me the city must want me to go there. I don't know where it is. It could be here in this world or it could be in the Pokemon world. I just don't know."

Bianca: "We'll find it Axel. I love the way you worked it out so creatively there. Have you ever worked out things like that before?"

Axel: "Come to think of it, no I haven't."

Bianca: "Do you think it's possible that the Soul Dew has increased your brainpower?"

Axel: "I hope so. Give me a complex maths question to see if it's true."

Bianca: "OK then, what is 700 x 430?"

Axel: "301,000"

I was stunned that I knew the answer just like that. I went over it a million times in my head and in just a few seconds, the answer always came up the same.

Bianca: "Yep it's official, you're a genius."

Axel: "This could be useful in so many ways."

Bianca: "Like what?"

Axel: "Hmm, I think I'll try seeing if I can turn my guitar into a medallion."

Bianca: "How will that be useful?"

Axel: "I can wear it around my neck and then when I need it, I can rub it and turn it back into a guitar."

Bianca: "Sounds like a good plan but how will it help us stop the Pokemon Assassins?"

Axel: "Hmm, didn't think of it like that. Ah-ha! Got it!"

Bianca: "Oh god, what now?"

Axel: "I can tune it to play really loud music that will only affect the enemy. And while the music is blasting out and deafening them, I can go at them with my sword and Eon powers."

Bianca: "Hmm, sounds good to me. So basically what you're saying is the music won't affect us just them?"

Axel: "Correct my dear Bianca."

Bianca: "That means I'll have to put with your nerdy brainpower while you do it."

Axel: "Yep. There's no escaping it."

Bianca: "Oh goody."

Axel: "Oh come on Bianca. Look on the bright side. My brains and your good looks will wipe the Pokemon Assassins off of the face of the earth for good."

Bianca: "Now that you put it that way, I think having extra brains will be a good thing. Just don't overdo it OK?"

Axel: "You got it."

_Meanwhile…_

Somewhere high above in the skies, Vicious is in an airship heading towards Axel's home.

Airship: "ETA 5 minutes Commander Vicious sir"

Vicious: "Excellent. We're only minutes away of re-claiming what is rightfully ours."

PA Grunt: "Um…how exactly are we going to take down two highly powerful opponents like Latias and that kid who now has the powers of an Eon Pokemon?"

Vicious: "You DARE question my ability?"

PA Grunt: "N-n-n-n-no sir. I was just merely asking."

Vicious: "Why oh why do I waste my time with numb skulls like you? Alright, I'll explain our plan but pay close attention because I'm not going to repeat myself. We attack with brute force as a distraction. We will then have a sniper hide in the forest around his home. When I give the word, he will fire one of Charon's special darts into the boy and then Latias. We will then take the unconscious Latias back to our base along with the Soul Dew. If the boy proves to be more annoying then we originally thought, I'll signal the sniper to shoot the boy. Is that understood?"

PA Grunt: "Y-y-y-y-yes sir."

Vicious: "Good. I'm glad the message got through to your thick skull."

Airship pilot: "We are now hovering directly over the boy's house sir."

Vicious: "Excellent. Men, get ready to attack. Descend down to the ground now!"

Airship pilot: "Roger that sir."

Vicious: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon, the Latias will be in my grasp and the boy will become mine if he proves himself to be strong. My Dark Balls are in desperate need of a new resident."

_Meanwhile…_

As Bianca and I were talking, we heard a rather familiar sound outside.

Axel: "What's that sound?"

Bianca: "Sounds like an airship."

Bianca and Axel: "UH-OH! They're back!"

We were indeed right. We both headed outside to the front of my house and were in for a shock. I grabbed the sword and my guitar just in-case I needed them. Bianca transformed into Latias just in-case she needed to use her own powers to fight.

Axel: "How on earth did they know where we were?"

Latias: "I don't know but however they did it, this cannot be good."

The airship landed, the door opened and a cloud of smoke poured out from underneath the airship and we could see a mysterious figure moving in the shadows.

Mysterious figure: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Axel: "Who are you?"

Vicious: "Vicious is the name and stealing Pokemon is my game"

Axel: "That would make you the world's most stupidest person then if you chose that job as a profession."

Vicious: "The only stupid one around here is you my dear boy."

Axel: "Oh, whys that then?"

Vicious: "It is only a matter of time before you and that Latias are mine."

Axel: "Dream on loser. Latias, let's you and me show them a thing or two."

Latias: "Yeah! Let's rock n' roll!"

Vicious: "It would seem as if you chose to do things the hard way. No matter…ATTACK!"

Axel and Latias: "Let's boogie!"

One of the world's most intense battles had begun. I withdrew my sword and boosted my powers by concentrating my body's energy into the Soul Dew.

Vicious: (Impossible! He has the sword of the Eon Warrior! I'll have to be more careful around this boy.)

Axel: "I know what you're thinking you idiot! I can read minds so don't think I won't be avoiding the thoughts of a scumbag like you!"

Vicious: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you not have a death wish my dear boy? No? Well you better make one up and fast!"

Axel: "I think you'll find it's the other way around moron! I'm the one who's going to defeat you!"

Vicious: "Say what you want my dear boy. You'll only lose in the end! So surrender the Soul Dew!"

Axel: "That's gonna be a bit harder then you think!"

Vicious: "What are you talking about pest!?"

Axel: "The Soul Dew is part of me. It gives me the power of my ancestor and his companions so I can fulfil my destiny and save the world while I dispose of scumbags like you!"

Vicious then took a good look at my chest and saw the Soul Dew embedded into it.

Vicious: "IMPOSSIBLE! This can't be! The Soul Dew is inside him!"

Axel: "You better believe it you scumbag! Enough chit-chit! You're starting to bore me! It's time to ROCK! I am the rising force and you will feel my wrath!"

This of course ticked him off and he used this to his advantage. I honestly couldn't believe someone like him could be so amazingly stupid. I used his stupidity to my advantage as I went wildly swinging at my opponents while Latias used her own powers to deal damage to to them. We were an unstoppable team and no-one was gonna take us down. Before long, the battle was over.

Axel: "Victory!"

Latias: "That was too easy.

Axel: "Indeed it was for I am showing you how stupid you are by having defeated you you scumbag! Give up while you still can and run away."

Vicious: "I'll never give up! I'll keep fighting until the very end you pesky brat!"

Axel: "This brat is going to give you taste of your own medicine and serve it as an overdose."

Latias: "That's the spirit Axel!"

Axel: "Thank you Latias."

Vicious: "It's not over yet! It's time for me to show you the power of my Dark Pokemon!"

Vicious threw two dark coloured Pokeballs on his belt and out came an evil looking Tyranitar and Scizor.

Axel: "Oh snap!"

Latias: "This is so not good!"

Vicious: "You'll be next as I plan to walk away with you inside one of my Dark Balls Latias."

Latias: "Dream on! I'll never let you capture me!"

Axel: "And I'll help her prove that to you as no-one is gonna take my friend away from me!"

Vicious: "We'll soon see about that! Tyranitar, Scizor, destroy them!"

Axel: "They never learn do they?"

Latias: "Indeed they don't."

Latias and I decided to put this to rest so we went back on the attack but there was a problem. The shock waves generated by my sword did no damage to them whatsoever.

Axel: "SHIT! My sword doesn't work on them!"

Latias: "Use your powers Axel!"

Axel: "I don't really have much choice as it's the only method I have left of defeating them."

Vicious: "We'll soon see about that you pesky brat!"

I returned my sword to my room using my psychic powers and switched to using my powers of aura and an Eon Pokemon. The fight was now on and I was not about to give up now! I used a combination of all the powers I had learnt so far which included Aura Sphere and Psychic. Aura Sphere proved to the most effective as they were part Steel type and Aura Sphere is a Fighting type move which is super effective against Steel types so I used that as my main attack and Latias provided assistance using her offensive attacks. By using a steady combination of power and defence mixed in with our teamwork skills, victory was soon ours. This only annoyed Vicious even more.

Vicious: "How dare you! You think you can defeat me? Well think again. Throw the Dark Ball now!"

Axel: "Throw the dark what?"

Latias: "Get out of the way Axel!"

I quickly turned around and saw this dark coloured Poke Ball coming towards me. I was almost captured but Latias pushed me out of the way and I was soon on the ground. I quickly got up and turned around only to see something which horrified me. The ball bonked Latias on the head, opened up and she was pulled inside. I could tell she was trying to fight it, but it was no use. She had been captured in a Dark Ball. I knew what these contraptions were after seeing them in the film Pokemon 4Ever. They work just like a Master Ball but they turn the captured Pokemon evil. The Pokemon is under that spell forever until either they regain control of themselves or until the Dark Ball which held them is broken. I can't believe what had just happened! My best friend was captured and boy was I ticked off!

Axel: "You MONSTERS! How dare you capture Latias! She's not just a Pokemon, she was my friend. She was the only person who I could rely on and could trust. You've now taken that away from me and you are going to pay!"

I felt a serious amount of anger build up inside me and I knew what I was going to do as I was going to make them pay for what they did to Latias! Before I could do that though, I felt something happen to my body. I could feel my powers getting stronger and I figured that it must have been what I said that activated an inner power deep inside me. As this happened, I could feel my brainpower increasing and I learnt knowledge of more of my abilities and I was going to use them to my advantage.

Vicious: "What is going on?"

Axel: "You'll soon find out!"

I re-summoned my sword and I used it to deal even more powerful damage to the enemy and boy was it powerful! From time to time, I used my sword and my powers to defeat them. The new powers I had learnt in the process included Dragonbreath and Dragon Claw and boy did they pack a punch! This new burst of power only made that scumbag even more angrier!"

Vicious: "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Axel: "I don't take orders from anyone…especially pathetic scumbags like you!"

Vicious: "Show no mercy troops on this brat. Do what it takes to stop him even if it means killing him."

Axel: "You're bravado is making me laugh. You won't be so high and mighty after I'm finished with you!"

I continued my onslaught of powerful attacks and pretty soon, I had knocked out everyone and won. It was now just me, Vicious and the hidden sniper I was un-aware of.

Axel: "It's just you and me Vicious. You are the main reason that Latias is suffering and now you will pay for your crime!"

I lunged forward towards Vicious and had him pinned down on the ground. I held the sword up to his neck and demanded some answers.

Axel: "Tell me everything I need to know. How did you find me?"

Vicious: "None of your business you brat now get off me!"

Axel: "Tell me now or else I cut you down and don't think I'm joking because I will do it!"

Vicious hesitated for a few moments and then gave into my demands.

Vicious: "Fine I'll tell you. I had a spy watch you and Latias carefully and he reported back to me so I was able to find out about your powers."

Axel: "Is that so? Then who is your leader?"

Vicious: "He goes by the name of General Snake Eyes and once he hears of this, you will pay for what you have done you brat!"

Axel: "More like you'll be the one to pay! Release Latias now or else I'll have to cut you open!"

Vicious: "Fine but first I want you to release me so I can free her."

Axel: "OK but don't try anything funny or else you can say goodbye to your existence!"

I released Vicious and he kept his word as he released Latias from the Dark Ball.

Latias: "Uh, where am I?"

Axel: "Latias!"

Latias: "Axel!"

I hid the sword away and I hugged Latias tight and she did the same to me.

Axel: "It's good to have you back Latias. I was so scared and I thought I lost you."

Latias: "Well you needn't be scared any-more as I'm back and I promise I will never leave your side ever again."

Axel: "I know you won't Latias."

Vicious: "Consider yourself lucky you brat! Let this be a warning to you as next time I won't co-operate so easily. Oh and here's a little parting gift for you. Fire the darts!"

I used my aura to sense the presence of their sniper and I was able to dodge the darts he fired and the first one went into Vicious and the second one was controlled by my Psychic power which I used to hit the sniper with. As soon as the darts hit, they both felt very sleepy and collapsed onto the floor and feel asleep.

Axel: "It's time to call those CIA guys and let them know what's happened."

Latias: "OK."

I called the number of that CIA agent we met in the forest where I found Latias and I waited for him to answer.

CIA agent (on phone): "Hello?"

Axel: "Hello it's me Axel."

CIA agent (on phone): "Ah Axel. What can I do for you?"

Axel: "I've got a few people you may be interested in meeting."

CIA agent (on phone): "Who are they?"

Axel: "The scumbags who tried to kill me and Latias in that forest where you conducted your investigation. We took the liberty of knocking them out so they're easier to deal with."

CIA agent (on phone): "Thank you for informing us. We'll be there ASAP. Just tell me your address and I'll be there with a few of my agents ready to arrest them."

I gave him my address and I felt happy afterwards knowing that I was one step closer to defeating them once and for all.

CIA agent (on phone): "Thank you. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Axel: "Thank you. We'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone and me and Latias gathered up the unconscious bodies and we made sure to knock out the pilot of the airship as well just in-case he decided to call in reinforcements. Unfortunately, there were people watching us at the time and this looked bad as it meant we'd drawn in too much attention so there was no doubt that news crews would soon be on their way to report on it. All we could hope for was that the CIA would get her soon to round up the crooks and then we could hide inside to avoid the news crews. A few minutes later, the CIA turned up which was good news for us. Their vehicles stopped outside of our house and the agent we met in the forest where I met Latias came to greet us

CIA agent: "Good to see you again Axel."

Axel: "It's good to see you again as well. Here they are ready to be collected."

I showed him the group of unconscious bodies and his agents proceeded to arrest each of them one by one and throw them into a police van. While they were doing that, I showed the CIA agent the Dark Ball, the sniper rifle and the darts they used to put us to sleep which of course failed as they got a taste of their own medicine.

CIA agent: "What are these?"

Latias: "Weapons they used against us. The ball is a contraption used for capturing Pokemon and turning them evil against their own will. The gun was used to shoot these two darts at us and when they ended up hitting a different target, they were put under a spell which caused them to drift off into a sleepy state.

CIA agent: "A contraption used for turning the captives into evil fighters and the classic tranquillizer dart. This will give us a lot to think about when we question them. Thank you once again for your help."

Axel: "Glad we could be of assistance."

Latias: "It's always a good feeling when you help to dispose of the bad guys one by one."

At that very moment, our relief was soon cut short as we saw vehicles driving up the street towards our house and helicopters in the sky. This did not look good and I was right as the news crews had arrived.

Axel: "SHIT!"

Latias: "Into the house now!"

We dashed into the house, closed all the windows and curtains and locked the doors to both entrances of the house. The only thing we could do now was hide and wait until they go away. As we waited for the news crews to go away, the CIA agent was doing his best to help out the situation by saying things he hoped would make them leave.

CIA agent: "The CIA do not wish to comment on this. What happened here at this house is strictly confidential and therefore must not be revealed as the victims involved need to be kept safe at all times."

News reporter: "Can we speak to the victims please?"

CIA agent: "I am afraid that is not possible as they wish to be left alone as they have already suffered enough for one day and they do not wish to be disturbed."

News reporter: "We will not leave until we the world knows the truth so we demand you get them to come out here at once!"

CIA agent: "If you continue to interfere with this matter then the CIA will have no choice but to arrest anyone who tries to interfere at once so please leave now unless you wish to see the insides of a jail cell."

News reporter: "Have it your way but rest assured, the truth will be revealed!"

Inside the house, we were listening very carefully as to what was going on and when we saw them leave, we were relieved. Once they were properly gone, we went back outside to thank them personally for getting rid of them.

Axel: "Thank you for making them go away."

Latias: We don't know how we can repay you for your kindness."

CIA agent: "Just knowing that the both of you will be safe is enough for us. Should you experience any future problems with news crews or reporters asking you for the truth, hide away and call us so we can come and assist you both."

Axel: "We'll keep that in mind."

Latias: "Thank you for your help."

CIA agent: "Glad I could help. Our work here is done. It is time for us to leave. We will be taking back all important evidence with us including their airship."

Axel: "Before you do, there is just one thing I wanna do with it."

CIA agent: "Make it quick as we need to continue our investigation."

Axel: "Got it."

I got on the airship and found a switch to activate the communications with their leader.

Axel: "So you're this General Snake Eyes I've been hearing so much about."

GSE (on comms device): "Who are you?"

Axel: "Axel's the name and kicking evil ass is my game."

GSE (on comms device): "So you must be the brat that interfered with our plan and destroyed our airships including my command ship."

Axel: "Indeed I am and I got news for you. It's over! You and your pathetic little scumbags can say goodbye for I will find you and I will bring you down and I won't be alone. I'll have help from my friend who goes by the name of Latias. Oh and just to annoy you even more, check this out."

I showed their leader the Soul Dew on my chest and laughed at his priceless expression.

GSE (on comms device): "What is so funny you brat!?"

Axel: "The Soul Dew is part of me so nothing you do will make me give it to you."

GSE (on comms device): "We'll soon see about that as I will find you and I will have that Soul Dew!"

Axel: "I'll be looking forward to it so I can teach you a painful lesson you'll never forget, quite literally."

GSE (on comms device): "We'll see about that! What have you done to Vicious!?"

Axel: "They're in the hands of my friends the CIA and you're next!"

GSE (on comms device): "I'll make you pay for this!"

Axel: "Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway listen I gotta go now as I've got some more ass kicking to do. Ta ta!"

I hung up and used an Aura Sphere to trash their communication device. Once that was done, I headed back outside and gave the agent the all-clear to take it away.

Axel: "It's all yours guys and I've taken the liberty of trashing their communications devices should they try to track us down from their base by locating the signal from the last communication."

CIA agent: "That should make things easier as we do not want them interfering with our plans to keep the world safe from crime."

Axel: "And it'll make my life more easier as it means I can spend more time with Latias helping her find a way back home."

Latias: "There's no rush as I'm quite keen to know more about you Axel and I must say your world is beautiful and I want to see more of it."

Axel: "I shall do what I can to make you happy Latias and I promise that all the time we are together, I will protect you and keep you safe."

Latias: "Just being with you makes me happy and I know that you will keep me safe because I trust you Axel."

CIA agent: "That is what I like to see. Trust in your friends and allies is important even in the darkest of times."

Axel: "Agreed."

Latias: "I'll second that."

CIA agent: "It is time for me to leave as we have a lot of work to do in uncovering more about those mysterious forces that have suddenly become interested in both of you. Keep safe and I'll be in touch."

Axel: "Thank you. Oh and while I remember, I never asked you for your name."

Agent Josh: "The name is Agent Josh."

Axel: "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Josh."

Latias: "I'll second that notion. I hope we can meet again the future."

Agent Josh: "I have a very good feeling we will. Until then, I bid you farewell."

The CIA's work here was done and they departed back to wherever they were based and we headed back inside and we could now relax knowing that we were safe for now.

Axel: "Thank god we made it out of there in one piece."

Latias: "Being trapped inside that Dark Ball was scary but I'm glad I was released so I can be with you again Axel so thank you for saving me."

Axel: "You are welcome Latias. It's always a pleasure to help a friend in need."

Latias: "In that case then, I am lucky to be your friend."

Axel: "I'm glad you are happy Latias and that is all I need to know."

Latias: "I'll always be happy as long as I've got you by my side protecting me."

Axel: "I'll always protect you Latias no matter what."

Latias: "I know and I will do the same."

_Meanwhile..._

In the Pokemon world, Latios was finally healed and he was now ready to search for a way to access the world where his sister went to. As he was resting up, he was watching everything that happened in Axel's world very carefully and he had gained respect for Axel as he could tell that he was determined to protect Latias at all costs no matter what it took. He could also sense that his heart was pure which is what he kind of expected from a descendant of the legendary Eon Warrior.

Latios: "My time here is done so it is time for me to find a way to get to the world where my sister is currently in. That will not be easy as I myself do not have the ability to teleport there so I must keep looking until I find a way."

Latios left the area he was in and started to find a way to travel to Axel's world so he could re-unite with his sister. It didn't take him long to find a way back as a voice had spoken to him.

"Latios, if you wish to re-unite with your sister, there is someone who you will probably want to meet. Her name is Rydia and she is the sister of the human Axel who has been protecting your sister. She is making her way towards her home via a route known as the motorway in the other world. Just picture yourself in the forest where your sister met Axel as the area is no longer occupied by the police and the CIA. Once you are in that forest, wait there as I can sense that Rydia will decided to take a detour through there so she can where it all took place for herself. Good luck Latios and stay safe."

Before Latios could ask any questions, the voice dissapeared.

Latios: "Just what was all that about? Oh well there's no use worrying as that voice told me how to get to where my sister is but first I need to meet with Axel's sister so let's picture myself in that forest."

Latios closed his eyes and pictured the forest where his sister and Axel met and soon he was there in a flash.

Latios: "Well that was easy. The wait now begins for the human known as Rydia. Better make myself invisible so I don't attract any attention."

Latios turned invisible and started to wait for Axel's sister to arrive.

_Elsewhere..._

Axel's sister Rydia was getting ready to leave her student accommodation at the university she was studying at to travel back home as she had heard about all the things that took place in the area where her brother lived and she was getting worried about him so she decided to travel back home and see if he was OK. If he was then she would stay anyway as she obviously wanted to know everything that took place and if there was anything she could do to help.

Rydia: "I just hope that Axel is OK as a lot of crazy things have been happening which I saw on the news. Just why would a real Pokemon show up here and now? What the hell is going on and why are the CIA involved? So many questions on my mind but I'm sure Axel will provide the answers."

I packed up my gear into the boot of my own car as I drove like Axel. My car was the same as Axel's but it was a different colour. His was red and mine was blue. We both got the same car as we both decided that it would be useful and handy for transporting people and items around and our choices were correct as they did prove to be useful. Once everything was packed and loaded, I bid farewell to everyone I had met during my stay here and I began to drive back home. I decided to take a detour as I wanted to see the area where that sky battle took place. I arrived at the forest where it all happened, stopped the car, got out, looked around and the first thing that caught my eye was a giant crater like hole in the ground.

Rydia: "Holy SHIT! What the hell could have caused this? This is really odd and not to mention strange."

And things were about to become even more odd and strange as a voice came out of nowhere which made me jump out of my skin.

Voice: "You must be Rydia."

Rydia: "Who's there!? Show yourself!?"

Voice: "As you wish."

My jaw dropped when the thing that voice belonged to suddenly appeared in front of me. I was standing in the presence of one of my all-time favourite Pokemon...the legendary Eon Pokemon...Latios.

Rydia: "Latios! This is a real honour. What can I do to help?"

Latios: "I need to speak with you. It's about your brother Axel."

Rydia: "Do you know of the events that have been going on around these parts as I'm worried that Axel might have got involved somehow."

Latios: "Your brother has indeed been involved with everything that has been going on but rest assured he is safe."

Hearing that he was safe was a great relief but now I wanted to know just what the hell was going on.

Rydia: "Knowing that he is safe is a great relief to hear but what on earth has he been getting himself involved with?"

Latios: "He has been fighting against a villainous organisation from the Pokemon world and all because they want my sister Latias who your brother saved."

Rydia: "My brother saved a Latias? So my eyes weren't malfunctioning then when I saw a Latias on the news when they were showing what happened in this forest."

Latios: "It would appear so and he has been gifted with power from his ancestor, the legendary Eon Warrior."

Rydia: "Who?"

Latios: "Allow me to explain."

Latios explained who this Eon Warrior was and how Axel was related to the situation and everything soon became clear once everything was explained.

Rydia: "Ah I understand now. Thank you for explaining everything to me Latios."

Latios: "What will your next move be?"

Rydia: "I plan to return home so I can help Axel as I know that he will need my help somehow. What do you aim to do Latios?"

Latios: "I aim to see my sister again as she does not know I am alive as she thought I perished when we were attacked in the Pokemon world as I explained earlier. However, I do not know the way to your residence where she is so please may I come with you?"

Rydia: "Of course. How are you going to come with me and stay undetected?"

Latios: "I have the ability to shape shift into a human but it has been a long time since I used it so I have forgotten who it is I used to transform into so I need a new identity. Any suggestions?"

Rydia thought about it for a few moments and then had a brainwave so she got out her phone and a few moments later, she found what she was looking for.

Rydia: "Here try this."

Latios was looking at a picture of the male trainer from Pokemon Black & White DS.

Latios: "OK I'll give it a go."

Latios closed his eyes and channelled his psychic power into the form of the male trainer of Pokemon Black & White. A few moments had passed and Latios had successfully transformed.

Rydia: "Now all you need is a human name."

Latios: "That's a very good idea because I don't want people questioning me if I tell them my name is Latios."

Rydia: "That is a good point. Hmm…how about Mike?"

Mike: "That sounds good to me."

Rydia: "Now that's sorted, let us be on our way."

Mike: "OK."

Rydia got back into her car with Mike in the passenger's seat and they drove off to her home. A few hours later, they arrived back and ready to surprise Axel and Latias.

_Meanwhile..._

As Latias and I were relaxing in my room, we heard the sound of a car pull up in the driveway of the house and we started to wonder who on earth it could be.

Axel: "Who could it be do you think?"

Latias: "I don't know."

We waited with anticipation until we heard someone walk through the front door and shouted to ask if anyone was home.

Voice: "Hello? Anyone home?"

Axel: "I know that voice! That's my sister Rydia!"

Latias: "Then let's go down and meet her."

We left my room and headed downstairs and we were both in for a shock as standing there was Rydia and a human we didn't recognise at first but when he spoke, his voice was identified by Latias.

Mike: "Good to see you again sister."

Latias: "Brother? Is that you?"

Mike: "It is I my dear sister."

Latias: "But I thought I lost you?"

Mike: "I was able to save myself by teleporting somewhere I know I would be safe after destroying those airships where I recovered my strength."

Latias transformed into Bianca and hugged her brother.

Rydia: "Hey bro it's good to see you again."

Axel: "Likewise my dear sister."

Rydia and I embraced in a hug as we both missed each other just like Bianca and her brother. A few moments later, we all separated and I introduced myself to Latias's brother and Bianca introduced herself to Rydia.

Axel: "You must be Latias's brother. The name's Axel."

Mike: "Nice to meet you. My name is Mike."

Bianca: "You must be Rydia correct? I've been hearing a lot of good things about you."

Rydia: "Yep the name's Rydia and I'm glad my brother thinks so highly of me *****laughs*****"

Axel: "What brings you home early so soon Rydia?"

Rydia: "I saw everything that happened around here on the news including the attack in the forest and the CIA speaking outside of our house. Mike already filled me in with what he saw going on around here but it would be better if I heard it from you."

Axel: "Mike was watching? How?"

Mike: "I will explain later but first you must tell your sister everything that has been going on."

Axel: "OK".

We returned upstairs to my room and I began explaining everything that happened over the past few days. Once I was done explaining, Rydia was amazed to hear about everything I had got up to.

Rydia: "Wow, that is some story. Some of the things you have done are pretty reckless but I'm glad you came back in one piece. How was the Soundwave Festival by the way Axel?"

Axel: "It was AWESOME! The MxPx All-Stars kicked some serious ass. I should know, I played with them on stage. I even got a photo with Mike."

Mike: "You mean there's another one?"

Axel: Yes there is. There are actually 2 others who are called Mike as well. Mike from the band MXPX and Mike from the band Axel Rudi Pell."

Rydia: "That's where I got the name Mike from."

Mike: "Oh right now I see."

Axel: "I'll show you."

I showed Rydia the photo of me and Mike from MxPx and I could sense jealousy in her so I decided not to rub it in.

Rydia: "I am so jealous of you Axel. Because not only did you get to see them live twice but you also got a photo with one of them AND you got to jam with them twice!"

Axel: "And that's not all. I got some of my CD booklets signed as well."

Rydia: "Now I'm doubly jealous."

Axel: "You'll get your chance next time they come."

Rydia: "That will be something I shall look forward to."

Mike: "Axel, I just want to say thank you for rescuing my sister."

Axel: "Don't mention it Mike. I know that there are some nasty people out there like those creeps that tried to kill us who would just choose to leave her there to suffer. I decided that I didn't want to become one of them so I decided to help."

Bianca: "Well I'm glad you chose to help me. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now. If you hadn't rescued me, then I would be in the clutches of those evil creeps. I owe my life to you."

After hearing those words from Bianca, I felt amazed. I knew she admired me for rescuing her but I never knew that she admired me this much. It was a nice feeling to know that.

Axel: "Anyone like me would have done it and I'm glad I did because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Upon hearing those words, Bianca started crying. At first I was worried that I might have said the wrong thing. Mike could see that I was a bit worried. I pulled Bianca into an embrace so she could cry on my shoulders.

Mike: "Do not worry Axel for you have not upset her. You have made her happy by saying those words. I am honoured that someone like you has decided to show compassion and care towards my sister."

Axel: "I hate to see people suffer as most of the time they don't deserve it."

Mike: "I could sense that deep in his heart as he was looking after my sister back in the forest. That is why I chose to gave him the sword of the Eon Warrior."

I couldn't believe my ears at what I had just heard. It was Mike that gave me the sword and Latias the ability to use telepathy. The question is though why? Well today had many surprises in store that's for sure. I discover that I was given the knowledge of a supercomputer from the Soul Dew, I get attacked and I nearly lose Latias and now I find out that it was Latios that gave me the sword.

Axel: "Now that I didn't expect to hear. I didn't think it was you at first because the voice sounded different and I couldn't see you."

Mike: "I should probably explain why that is. Even though I was in the Pokemon world recovering from the attack and nearly losing my life, I could sense that my sister was in danger back in your world as our bond is so strong its practically unbreakable. I used up a little bit of my power to protect you from the incoming bullets. I also used a little bit more power to give you the sword Axel. I was also able to give you the ability to understand Pokemon including my sister. I also had the power to heal Bianca's injuries and to make her just as fast as me in flight. The Eon Warrior sword is guarded by us Eon Pokemon at all times. We hide it using our psychic powers and we keep it in hidden inside us. As a result, I was able to summon the sword and teleport it from the Pokemon world to your world so you could receive it. The reason why I disguised my voice is because I didn't want Bianca to become confused and to start questioning why I didn't tell her that I was alive. The same reason applies for why I didn't show myself to you."

After taking a few moments to process all this information, I was a bit overwhelmed and confused even though I now had a high IQ powered brain.

Axel: "I…see. That explains everything then. But how did you know my name when you gave me the sword?"

Mike: "Because I'd been watching you when you found my sister in that crater on the ground. I was a bit skeptical of you at first as I was convinced that you were another one of those vile and evil members of the Pokemon Assassins"

Axel: "That I completely understand."

Mike: "But as I watched you work your magic on healing my sister, I started to go against my doubts about you. After seeing the way you two got on great without any arguments or fights, I was convinced that you were indeed a kind and caring person. I'm sorry for doubting you Axel."

Axel: "Don't worry about it Mike. It's completely natural that you'd be skeptical about me as it was humans that attacked your sister in the first place. If I was in your place I would be skeptical of anyone who came near the ones I cared about."

Rydia: "I know I would as I met a lot of people during my stay at my student housing provided by my university but I didn't get on well with everyone as there were people I hated and people I did get on with but I wouldn't call them my friends per-say as I realised the only friend I really had was you my brother."

Axel: "I am proud to hear that Rydia and I am proud to be not only your brother but also your friend as well."

Rydia: "And I am proud to not only be your sister but also your friend my brother."

Bianca: "Me and brother act more like friends then siblings as yes we may fight but it's like Mike said, we have such a strong bond it's practically unbreakable."

Mike: "Indeed we do my dear sister and I would not give up the time we spent together for the world."

Bianca: "I know brother and please do not start blaming yourself for what happened in the Pokemon world as you only did what you thought was best for me."

Mike: "But my actions led to you believing I was dead so I cannot help but feel remorse for my actions."

Bianca: "You were just protecting me and for that I am grateful so please, let us never speak of the matter again."

Mike: "Very well my dear sister for if that is what you wish then I shall happily oblige."

Bianca: "Thank you brother."

Axel: "I see what you mean by you and your sister having a tight bond Mike."

Mike: "And I can see that you and your sister have a bond that is as tight as ours Axel."

Axel: "The more time we spent together as siblings, the tighter that bond grew to the point where it developed into a friendship rather then just two siblings spending time together."

Rydia: "That is very true my dear brother and I wouldn't swap the time we spent together for anything no matter what."

Axel: "I feel the same way my dear sister as every moment we spent was always in my memories even when you left to study at university."

Rydia: "It was my memories of our time together that kept me strong while I was away but now I hope I can take away more memories from everything that is happening. Good memories I mean."

Axel: "I know sis. I hope I can too but one of the happiest memory I'll always remember from recent times is meeting Bianca despite the circumstances of how the meeting happened."

Bianca: "I'll always remember that too as one of the happiest memories of my life despite how it came to be what with me crash landing in the ground and creating a huge crater like hole in it."

Rydia: "You were just lucky to survive as that fall would have killed anyone else."

Bianca: "I am very lucky indeed and I am proud to be alive and in the company of good friends talking about how lucky I am."

Mike: "I am glad you survived dear sister so I could find you and continue our sibling friendship with each other."

Bianca: "And the same goes to you dear brother. I think we've had enough action for one day so shall we call it a night for now?"

Rydia: "That's a very good idea."

Mike: "I approve of that idea very much."

Axel: "Good night everyone."

Bianca: "Good night."

We all went to bed that night feeling relaxed and secure knowing that we were all close to one another and nearby if we ever needed help. That night, I was waiting for one of my usual dreams about the underground city and sure enough, it came right on cue. Last time I saw this place, I could hear voices but what they were saying didn't come out very clear. This time, I could just about make out what they were saying.

Voice 1: "Have you had any luck finding them?"

Voice 2: "No sir we haven't unfortunately. We can't find our guardians anywhere."

Voice 1: "This is bad news. If we don't find them soon, we'll be defenceless if the Pokemon Assassins finds us and attacks us.

Voice 2: "We'll just have to do what we can to protect the city and our citizens."

Voice 1: "Indeed we must. Round up as many volunteers as possible and get to work."

Voice 2: "Understood sir"

Before I could hear any more, I was pulled out of the city and back into my dreams. The voices were much clearer this time but who they belonged to was a bit blurred. I could see and hear two people talking to one another but I couldn't see them as they were a bit blurred. At least I had more information about the city. All I had to do now was keep dreaming and tell everyone what I saw in the morning.


	5. Chapter 4: Time to Breathe

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 4: Time to Breathe**

The next morning, I woke up and began to put together the pieces of the puzzle based on the dreams I had. After a bit of working it out, I managed to come to a conclusion The city I was looking for was the underground city of Altomare as spoken of in the legend and it was in the Pokemon world. After I saw the city for the very first time a couple of nights ago, Latias said that she and her brother came from the underground city as spoken of in the legend. The light bulb then went on inside my head. It became clear to me that Latios and Latias were the cities guardians and that the Soul Dew wanted me to find it as I was the descendent of the legendary Eon Warrior. After everyone else woke up, I gathered them all into my room and I explained my theory and the dream I had last night.

Latios: "That does sound like a potential possibility. Latias and I do come from the underground city of Altomare and we are indeed its protectors."

Latias: "Brother is right. We were the cities guardians but something happened while patrolling outside the city which caused us to become separated."

Rydia: "It's all starting to come together more clearly. The more information we can get about this underground city, the more we'll know about it including its whereabouts."

Axel "Well I'll have to see what information I can get from my dreams."

Latias: "Well at least we have some leads to go on which is better then no leads at all."

Latios: "Well there is one piece of information that I can give you now which might help."

Axel: "What's that then Latios?"

Latios: "The Altomare that you knew of before all of this happened is indeed the one we come from and it is our true home but as the events of the past are repeating themselves, we had no choice but to flee to our sanctuary which was the underground city our ancestors had built in the past."

Rydia: "In that case have to find the sanctuary first."

Latias: "We'll try and see what information we can get overtime as well as what Axel sees in his dreams."

Axel: "I hope I can get even more info from my dreams soon as we don't really have any time to waste. The slower we are at finding the city, the more chances the enemy will have at finding it before us."

Latios: "Time is of the essence and we cannot afford to waste any more of it."

The light bulb then went on in Rydia's head.

Rydia: "Hold on a tick, there's something I've just thought of. Latios and Latias said they were the guardians of the city so they must know where it is."

Axel: "That is a very clever idea sis. Can you try and remember where the city is Latios and Latias?"

Latios: "I'm afraid I cannot remember as something happened during our separation which damaged my memory. I'm also sorry to tell you that I couldn't retrieve my lost memory."

Axel: "I…see. What about you Latias? Can you try and remember?"

Latias: "I'm sorry Axel but I can't remember either. When I went crashing down to the ground in the forest where you found me, the impact was so strong it not only damaged my body but also my memory."

Rydia: "It looks like we're back to square one then."

Axel: "Maybe not Rydia as I still remember the information I gathered from my dreams. The more dreams I have, the more information I can gather."

Latias: "Axel is right. This is no-time for admitting defeat."

Rydia: "We'll just have to rely on his knowledge of the city and any information we can gather."

Latios: "We'll just have to do what we can until we know more."

Latias: "That is indeed a good idea brother."

Axel: "The first thing we'll do for now is have some breakfast as the events of yesterday have left me feeling a bit hungry."

Latias: "Me too."

Latios: "I could use some nourishment."

Rydia: "So could I."

Latios and Latias transformed into their human forms and went with us downstairs to have some breakfast and discuss our plans for the day.

_Meanwhile…_

In the base of the criminal organisation known as the Pokemon Assassins, their leader General Snake Eyes was in a furious rage as one of his best commanders had been thrown in jail by the CIA and his plans had been ruined numerous times by Axel and his friends. He decided that enough was enough so he decided to declare war on them. He rounded up everyone in the base and gathered them all in the meeting room where he informed them of what was now going to happen.

GSE: "As I'm sure you all know, Commander Vicious and a handful of members from this organisation were defeated and imprisoned yesterday, by a group known as the CIA, who are working closely with that brat who wields the sword of the Eon Warrior and the Latias that has escaped us time and time again. They have ruined our plans for long enough and now it's time we took action against them so from here on, I am declaring war against them. We will not rest until they are defeated once and for all. Once they are out of the picture, we can then focus on crushing the resort city of Altomare and then the sanctuary where the underground resistance known as the Freedom Fighters are living, training and fighting to stop us. Once they are all crushed and squashed like the insects they are, the world will be ready for our lord and master to cover the world in darkness and shape the world in his image. We must do what we can in order to please him so from here on in, we must always be on the attack against those pesky Freedom Fighters. The more we fight them, the harder it will be for them to fight back so they will grow weak and that will mean we can deal the final blow which will eliminate them once and for all! Is that understood?"

Pokemon Assassins: "YES SIR!"

GSE: "Excellent. Get to work at once!"

Pokemon Assassins: "YES SIR!"

The Pokemon Assassins got to work getting ready for the first attack on their enemy which was Axel and Latias. They were of course unaware that Axel's sister Rydia and Latios were now in the fight to destroy their plans and help him bring peace to the world. They were of course not going to allow that so it was busy everywhere in the base as they prepared to punish those who opposed them and also to find a way to free Commander Vicious and the members of their organisation from the prisons they were banished to by the CIA and the police.

_Meanwhile..._

As the Pokemon Assassins were preparing to make an assault on Axel's house, the CIA was hard at work trying to get some answers from Vicious and he was refusing to answer any of their questions which was making Agent Josh lose his temper.

Agent Josh: "I won't say this again so listen this time! Tell me who you work for!"

Vicious: "I refuse to give out any confidential information."

Agent Josh: "You're testing my patience so failure to answer my questions will result in me resorting to a method which I know will make you talk."

Vicious: "You can spout threats all day but I am not telling you anything!"

Agent Josh: "Very well. *****punches Vicious in the face*** **Now will you co-operate?"

Vicious: "Never!"

Agent Josh: "I've given you enough chances but now I'm at the end of my rope of patience with you. Bring in the prototype information extraction machine."

Scientist: "Yes sir!"

Vicious: "What are you babbling about fool?"

Agent Josh: "We're going to test out our latest device which will give us all the information we need without the need for you to tell us anything."

Vicious: "Why didn't you use it first instead of expecting me to answer your questions?"

Agent Josh: "I gave you plenty of chances but you chose not to co-operate so I had no choice. We will begin by putting you to sleep at first by injecting a sleeping drug into you using a needle and then extracting the information from you using a headband designed to infiltrate the mind and that will go around your forehead which is connected to the machine. The information we need will then be extracted from your brain and your days of crime are over!"

Vicious: "You can try all you like but I will not co-operate!"

Vicious then started to struggle as he was tied up by super strength ropes but they were no match for his strength and soon he was free.

Agent Josh: "I need all the agents I can get in the interrogation room pronto as the prisoner is free! I repeat, the prisoner is free!"

Vicious: "It'll take more then that to put me down!"

Agent Josh: "We shall soon see."

A selection of agents soon appeared into the room and tackled Vicious down to the ground before he could escape. They had him pinned down and they applied the sleep drug to him.

Agent Josh: "Hook him up to the information extraction machine."

Agents: "Yes sir!"

They hooked Vicious up to the machine, turned it on and they began to look through his memories until they found what they needed.

Agent Josh: "Bingo! Exactly what we need to know. So this prisoner is part of an organisation called the Pokemon Assassins who are striving for world domination and they are having trouble achieving this because of Axel and Latias. This will prove to be very useful information indeed. I better get in touch with them soon."

Agent: "Hang on sir, something else is showing up on our computers from his memories."

Agent Josh: "What else could there possibly be?"

Agent: "I'm not sure but it looks like he and the organisation he works for are talking about resurrecting the ultimate evil lord to rule the world."

Agent Josh: "The ultimate evil lord?"

Agent: "That's what I heard. I didn't catch the name of this ultimate evil lord because I think he's trying to stop us from finding out even under the influence of the sleeping drug we gave him."

Agent Josh: "Damn it! Still at least we know what their ambitions are."

Agent: "This looks like a memory of the past sir so chances are it's already happened but why things seem so calm around here is baffling."

Agent Josh: "Yes it does seem baffling. I better let Axel know what's up. Time to pay him a visit as I feel things are easier to explain if I am speaking to them in person. Have the prisoner removed from the machine and locked up along with the rest of them."

Agent: "Understood."

Agent Josh left the interrogation room, got into his car and drove off to Axel's house to inform him of the rather disturbing discovery they found.

(Axel's house)

As we were eating breakfast, we went over our schedule for the day.

Axel: "What's the plan for today guys?"

Mike: "I'm going to help you to strengthen your powers Axel."

Axel: "I can live with that. What's your plan for today Rydia and Bianca?"

Rydia: "I dunno."

Bianca: "How about we start looking more clues as to how to return to the Pokemon world?"

Rydia: "Sounds like a plan."

Axel: "Excellent. That's everyone's day sorted then."

Mike: "Hey Axel, is there anywhere we can practice without being spotted?"

Axel: "Yes there is. I shall show you a bit later before we start training."

We continued to eat our breakfast as normal. After breakfast, we heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. After I opened it, Agent Josh was standing there and I was wondering what he was doing here.

Agent Josh: "Axel, I need to speak with you and Latias immediately."

Axel: "Ok. Please come on in."

Agent Josh: "Thank you."

I headed back to the others with Agent Josh so he could explain the reasons for his visit. He wasn't expecting to see others there so I needed to explain a few things.

Axel: "Hey guys."

Bianca: "Oh hi Agent Josh."

Rydia: "Who?"

Axel: "Agent Josh works for the CIA. We met him when we went back to the forest where I met Latias to look for clues back to the Pokemon world."

Bianca: "Our meeting started out a little rough at first but then things soon calmed down and now he is an ally of ours and he's saved our butts a couple of times."

Axel: "Mainly from the media I might add. This is my sister Rydia and Bianca's brother Mike who is also a Latios."

Agent Josh: "Nice to meet you."

Rydia: "Welcome."

Mike: "What can we do to help you?"

Agent Josh: "Earlier today, I was interrogating the commander of the group that attacked you and Bianca yesterday Axel and I found out some rather disturbing information."

Axel: "What did you find out?"

Agent Josh: "Getting the info out of him wasn't easy so we had to use brute force to get it out of him."

Bianca: "I'm not surprised as he is the type of guy who won't give away information that easily."

Agent Josh: "Tell me about it. Anyway, I found out some rather useful information once I did get some. Firstly, he is a member of an organisation named the Pokemon Assassins."

Axel: "That is very useful as now we know what we're dealing with."

Agent Josh: "Secondly, we found out that he's part of a plot to awaken something known as the ultimate evil lord. Whether or not it's a memory of the past or future is unclear and nor could we get the real name of this ultimate evil lord, as we put their commander under a sleep drug and used a prototype information extractor we've been working on to get the information out of him. He must have been trying to regain control of his mind even though he was knocked out by the sleep drug."

Bianca: "Say what!?"

Mike: "This is very disturbing news indeed."

Rydia: "If they have awakened this ultimate evil lord, why does everything seem normal?"

Axel: "Your guess is as good as mine. So what do we do now?"

Agent Josh: "The only thing I can suggest is keeping a close eye on what happens in the area and deal with anything suspicious."

Bianca: "That sounds good to me. As long as we stand strong, we can overcome any obstacles in our path."

Mike: "That's the spirit sis."

Rydia: "We better start strengthening ourselves so we can defeat them should they attack us again."

Axel: "Good idea sis. I think we better start doing that soon."

Mike: "Before we do get started, I think there is something you need to know about your abilities that were given to you by the Soul Dew."

Axel: "What more do I need to know?"

Mike: "Because the Soul Dew contains the souls of the Pokemon that travelled and fought with your ancestor the Eon Warrior, their power is now written into your DNA."

Axel: "Anything else I need to know?"

Mike: "As a matter of fact yes. Part of this power includes the ability to become one of them."

Axel: "So what you're saying is, I can turn into a Pokemon?"

Mike: "That is correct. This change is not permanent for you can turn back into your human form whenever you wish and then back to your Pokemon form."

Axel: "Talk about awesome. How do I do it?"

Mike: "Because you are of the male gender, you can turn into a Latios. Just close your eyes and picture yourself as one. You can alter the appearance of your Pokemon form before the transformation if you want to tell you apart from all of the others."

Axel: "I'll keep that in mind. Something tells me we won't have enough space here to do it so let's head somewhere else."

Mike: "Good idea."

Agent Josh: "Mind if I come and see this?"

Axel: "Of course."

Agent Josh: "Thank you."

Before we left to find a space for me to transform, I took my sword with me just in-case I needed it. At the back of mine and Rydia's house, there was a forest path that led to a huge lake which was surrounded by a huge oval covered in grass.

Mike: "This place looks ideal for you to transform Axel."

Axel: "Indeed it is. Let's do this."

I placed my sword down on a nearby rock, closed my eyes and pictured myself as a Latios, but I decided to alter the appearance, so I imagined my Pokemon form with a body pattern, which was the same as the flame pattern on my sword. I waited for the time to come and at first nothing happened but then, I could feel a slight tingle in my body and then all began to change. I could feel myself becoming a Latios and because it was my first time, it wasn't what you call pleasant as I experienced a lot of pain.

My neck felt like it was going to snap as I could feel it getting longer. I could feel my legs and feet disappearing as my back grew longer. At the bottom of my body, I could feel my tail feathers emerging from where my backside used to be. I could feel my wings emerging from both sides of my body. My arms were shrinking down to that of a Latios's arm size and my fingers were replaced by claws and reduced by two so I had three of them instead of five. Last of all but not least was my face. My ears were now on the top of my head and my eyes were now on both sides of my head and my mouth had become shorter.

(**A/N: **I hope that was a good enough description as I was looking at a picture of a Latios as I typed it.)

A few painful moments later, my transformation was complete. I had my eyes closed for the whole thing so once it was over, I looked at my reflection in the lake and it had worked. I was now a Latios.

Axel: "It worked! It really worked! I'm a Latios! This is way past cool."

Mike: "Don't get too cocky Axel as there is still much to learn about being a Pokemon."

Axel: "No need to worry as it'll be alright."

Agent Josh: "Very fascinating. Now that you are a Pokemon, you should be able to defeat the Pokemon Assassins and this ultimate evil lord single handedly."

Axel: "I can't do it alone as I may have power but it'll take more than to defeat them. I'll need all the help I can get from my friends and from you as well."

Agent Josh: "In that case, I will continue to provide support by supplying you with any information we get from the Pokemon Assassins as well as any gadgets, technology or extra power you may need."

Axel: "Thank you my friend."

Rydia: "This is cool. My bro can become a Pokemon and kick ass."

Axel: "Indeed I can sis."

Bianca: "Now I needn't feel alone in thinking that me and my brother are the last of our kind."

Axel: "No you needn't Bianca as you will never be alone."

Mike: "None of us are alone because eventually, all paths join as one."

Axel: "Those are some wise words Mike."

Just then, my head felt like it was about to split as I could feel myself getting the worst headache possible. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my head and started to scream in pain. As I was experiencing this pain, I could feel all kinds of information flowing into my mind and I was learning all about my powers and I learnt something else as well which was very interesting.

Bianca: "Are you okay Axel?"

Axel: "Not really. I can feel something happening to me."

Rydia: "We should get some help."

Agent Josh: "I'll call for help immediately."

Axel: "No need as I can feel the pain subsiding."

The pain had finally subsided and I was no longer having a massive headache.

Mike: "What happened to you?"

Axel: "The Soul Dew was filling me with all kinds of information about my powers and it told me something else as well."

Bianca: "What did you find out?"

Axel: "Something that was never documented in the legend of the Eon Warrior."

Rydia: "You mean there's more to the legend?"

Axel: "Yes there is Rydia. On his travels to defeat the ultimate evil lord, the Eon Warrior met and fell in love with a female warrior who was fighting for Altomare. Together they travelled across the land and when the first Soul Dew was created to assist the Eon Warrior in the final battle, a second one was also created and contains the souls of himself, the female warrior he was travelling with and his companions Latios and Latias. When it came to the final battle, they combined their powers and were able to defeat the ultimate evil lord. One the battle was over, the two warriors continued to live out their lives in peace and they had children so the legacy of their family could carry on through the ages. Upon removing the Soul Dew's from their bodies upon death, they decided it would be best for one to be kept in their family and the other to be sealed away in-case of emergencies. The second Soul Dew's location is only known to the Eon Warrior and because I am his descendent, the information of it's location has been passed onto me."

Mike: "That is very interesting indeed."

Rydia: "Two Soul Dew's?"

Agent Josh: "Things just got a whole lot more interesting."

Rydia: "Hold on a second. Because I'm related to Axel, that means that I too am a descendent of the Eon Warrior. How come I don't know this information or have powers like Axel?"

Axel: "Only the Soul Dew gives me the information and my powers."

Rydia: "So the second Soul Dew should do the same for me?"

Axel: "I presume so."

Rydia: "Than what are we waiting for? Let's get searching!"

Axel: "Whoa slow down sis! We can't go rushing into things without making a plan."

Mike: "Axel does have a point. We need to decide how we're going to find it before we do anything else."

Rydia: "You do have a point. Where is the second one located?"

Axel: "It's located in an underwater temple in the oceans of this world as they felt that no-one would be stupid enough to find it there and I know it's still there. We needn't go far to find this underwater temple as the Soul Dew will tell me where to go and it's nearby. All we need to do is drive down to the coast, find somewhere that's quiet and peaceful and start searching."

Rydia: "I'm not a good swimmer so I'll stay and keep an eye out for any trouble while you're down there."

Bianca: "I'll join you Axel as I feel you will need some help just in-case."

Mike: "I'll come too."

Agent Josh: "I too will be on the lookout for any trouble and I'll be ready with back-up should anything arise."

Axel: "I thank you all for your help. We leave tomorrow morning. Rydia, while I'm down there, I will leave my sword in your hands. Use it if any danger threatens to interfere with what we are doing."

Rydia: "You got it bro."

Axel: "Bianca and Mike, I'll need you two to help me strengthen my powers so I can be prepared for any dangers that may be waiting for me in the underwater temple."

Bianca: "You just leave it to us."

Mike: "We will help you in any way we can."

Axel: "Let us get started then. Rydia, it may be a good idea for you to start getting used to the feel of the sword while Bianca and Mike are helping me strengthen my powers."

I handed the sword to Rydia so she could start practising with it.

Rydia: "This is one awesome design. Time to practise using it."

Rydia found herself a spot to practise using the sword. Myself, Bianca and Mike found ourselves a nice spot to start strengthening my powers. Agent Josh was hard at work deciding what attack and defence forces he would be using as back-up should trouble arise. We started by meditation which was a good exercise as it would help me focus my minds so I had more control over my powers. As we meditated, I could feel my mind becoming stronger which was good as the Soul Dew was showing me the kinds of things I would have to deal with in the underwater temple. Once I saw what the temple looked like, I was in for a shock. It was The Sea Temple "Samiya". I recognised it from a Pokemon movie I had seen but I never imagined it to be real. I never expected it to be sitting at the bottom of the sea either as I always imagined it would be floating around the ocean.

Axel: "This is very interesting indeed."

Bianca: "What's interesting?"

Axel: "The temple we're looking for is the Sea Temple called Samiya."

Mike: "I've heard of it. The legends say it was once the home of a race of humans called the People of the Water. _The People of the Water possessed surprisingly advanced technology or mechanisms that are activated by special crystals, which when activated are capable of performing a multitude of tasks, from opening doors to keeping the Sea Temple from sinking_."

(**A/N: **the section in Italic comes from an article on Bulbapedia about the People of the Water.)

Axel: "Very fascinating indeed."

Bianca: "I wish I could have seen the technology they used in their temple when it was being built."

Mike: "You'll get to see it very soon sis."

Bianca: "I'll be looking forward to it but I will not let it distract me from the main reason we are there."

Axel: "And nor will I."

Mike: "Glad to hear it you two."

We soon went back to strengthening not only my power but theirs as well as I had a good feeling we would need it despite the fact there are no dangers in the Sea Temple. An hour or so had passed and I felt my powers were stronger than before which I felt would be enough for what we would be doing tomorrow so we decided to stop.

Axel: "I can feel the power flowing and I will be looking forward to using it come tomorrow should it be needed."

Mike: "Just don't get too cocky with your power."

Axel: "I won't."

Bianca: "I know we'll be unstoppable if we work together and combine our powers."

Axel: "Indeed we will. I'm gonna go check on Rydia to see how she's doing."

I went to see how Rydia was doing practising with my sword and it looked like she was doing well.

Axel: "Nice moves there sis."

Rydia: "Thanks bro. I feel I'm ready to take on anyone that gets in my way come tomorrow."

Axel: "Just stay vigilant and sharp and you'll be fine."

Rydia: "Thanks for the tips."

Axel: "No problem. Let's call it a day for now and head back inside."

Rydia: "Good idea."

We headed back to Mike and Bianca so we could go back to the house and rest up for the rest of the day as we would need all our strength for tomorrow.

Axel: "You guys ready to call it a day?"

Mike: "I think that would be a wise decision."

Bianca: "We'll need all the help we can get."

Agent Josh: "I will return to the main office of the CIA to prepare for tomorrow."

Axel: "Thank you once again for coming here to tell us about what you were able to find out from that scumbag."

Agent Josh: "I do what I can to help those who need it much rather like your self."

Axel: "True so very true.

Once we returned to the house, Agent Josh got into his car and drove back to the main office of the CIA to continue preparing for tomorrow while we went over our own plans for tomorrow including how we're going to go about doing it.

(Scene change: the resort town of Altomare in the Pokemon World from Narrator's POV)

The resort town of Altomare was empty and deserted as everyone had fled when the ultimate evil lord was awakened from his slumber after being defeated by the Eon Warrior. The Pokemon Assassins decided to use this opportunity by crushing the town even though it was meant to fall after they had crushed Axel but they decided to destroy it anyway. Their leader was overseeing the operation.

P.A. Grunt: "Altomare is in sight sir."

GSE: "Excellent."

The gunships and submarines that they had brought along for this mission were loaded with all kinds of heavy artillery designed for pure chaos and mass destruction. Their Pokemon would also be in charge of finishing off the destruction by finishing off the bits that were still standing. Once everything was in place, it was time for Altomare to fall and their leader was ready to give the order for the town to start being destroyed.

GSE: "Everything is in place. Commence the destruction of Altomare."

Once the command had been given, missiles, bombs and gunfire were being shot at the city destroying everything in it's path. In a matter of minutes, the town was on fire and everything was falling down including the buildings and bridges. It was time to finish off the mass destruction of the town so they let their Pokemon loose on the city and they finished off the job. The town had gone from being a beautiful resort city to a pile of rubble in a matter of minutes.

P.A. Grunt: "Destruction of Altomare complete sir."

GSE: "Excellent. It is time for us to head to the world that pesky brat lives in and free Vicious and the captive members of our organisation from the clutches of those CIA punks. Power up the inter-dimensional teleporter and set a course for the world that pesky brat lives in."

P.A. Grunt: "How can we sir? I thought Commander Vicious had the teleportation device?"

GSE: "I had our scientists back at headquarters create some more and install them into our gunships and submarines."

P.A. Grunt: "In that case I shall do as you asked sir. Setting a course for the other world now."

GSE: "It won't be long now before the tables are turned in our favour."

P.A. Grunt: "Course is set. Teleporting now."

In the blink of an eye, the submarines and gunships dissapeared and within seconds, they were in Axel's world near the CIA HQ along the coast.

GSE: "Things couldn't be more perfect as we are right where we want to be. Time to break out the attack squad and rescue our own troops and the commander."

The attack squad and the General unloaded themselves from the submarines and gunships and charged into the CIA's headquarters. By this point, Agent Josh had returned so he was witness to what was happening.

Agent Josh (on speaker): "Attention! We have intruders inside the base. I repeat, we have intruders inside the base. Do not let them succeed with whatever they are here to do. The intruders are armed and dangerous so be careful around them and use whatever means necessary to bring them down."

GSE: "Pathetic scum! Thinking that they can take me and my men down! I'll show them just how foolish they are for trying! Show no mercy!"

P.A. Attack Squad: "Yes sir!"

The fight between the CIA and the Pokemon Assassins was now on and it was clear that both sides were fighting as hard as they could. As the battle raged on, the CIA's base was being turned into a pile of rubble as their agents were no match for the power of the Pokemon that attacked them so they began to fall one by one. Eventually, Agent Josh had no choice but to flee and seek help from Axel. As he escaped to his car and drove away to Axel's house, the Pokemon Assassins had found Vicious and the captive members of their organisation and they busted them out of their prison cells.

Vicious: "Thank you for the assistance sir."

GSE: "Are you prepared to get revenge on those punks?"

Vicious: "Of course I am sir."

GSE: "Then take every member of the attack squad into the city where those pathetic humans live and reduce it to a pile of rubble. That should be enough to lure out that pest and Latias. Once they show, take them down using whatever means necessary."

Vicious: "It will be my pleasure sir."

GSE: "Do not let me down."

Vicious: "Those pesky brats won't stand a chance against us sir. We will crush them like the mere insects they are!"

GSE: "Excellent. Show no mercy! Now get going!"

Vicious: "As you wish sir."

The General returned to his gunship and headed back to the headquarters of the Pokemon Assassins. Commander Vicious and his attack squad had left the base of the CIA and were now bearing down on the city where Axel lived. Once they were in the city, they set about unleashing the fury of their Pokemon's power. All the citizens could do was sit and watch as destruction was brought upon their city. Even the police didn't stand a chance and it looked like their city was about to suffer the same fate that Altomare did.

(Scene change: Axel's house from Axel's POV)

Once we returned back to my house, I turned on the news and I was feeling a strong amount of negative emotions which included rage and sadness. Why? The Pokemon Assassins were laying waste to the city I lived in and to make matters worse, that Commander Vicious scumbag was leading the attack. He must have been freed from his prison by his comrades.

Axel: "GUYS! Look at this!"

The others gathered around me and they saw what was making my blood boil.

Rydia: "No!"

Mike: "What do we do?"

Bianca: "We can't just stand by and watch them destroy everything!"

Axel: "We need to act fast but only three of us know how to use our powers."

Rydia: "I'll cut them down using your sword Axel."

Mike: "Are you sure you can manage against god knows how many of them?"

Rydia: "This'll be a peace of cake."

Bianca: "This a very risky decision you are making Rydia."

Axel: "Her mind has been made up Bianca. She wants to fight and fight she will."

Rydia: "Thanks bro. I promise I will not let you down."

Mike: "Then let's get going."

Bianca: "It's time to save those who are suffering."

Just as we headed outside to make our way to the city, we saw a car pull up into the driveway and the driver was Agent Josh. What was he doing back here so soon after his earlier visit?

Axel: "Are you ok? You look like you're in a hurry."

Agent Josh: "Our base was attacked by those crooks known as the Pokemon Assassins. They laid siege to everything causing mass destruction and they defeated everyone inside except for myself. They had also freed the prisoners you rounded up for us."

Bianca: "That would explain why they are busy trashing the city."

Agent Josh: "I take it you've seen it on the news then?"

Mike: "We have and we're about to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Rydia: "We will not let them get away with it!"

Agent Josh: "I wish you all the best of luck. What can I do to help?"

Axel: "Lay low here until everything we return so you will remain safe from the attack."

Agent Josh: "Understood. I will remain here and keep safe."

Bianca: "Let's do this everyone."

Mike: "Justice will and must be served."

Rydia: "Those punks will pay for their crimes!"

Axel: "It'll take too long if we drive to the scene of the attack so we'll risk it by flying there."

Bianca: "Good idea Axel."

Mike: "That way we can get to them before it's too late."

Rydia: "Hold on, I can't fly."

Axel: "No need to worry as you're coming with me sis."

Rydia: "Problem solved then."

Myself, Bianca and Mike transformed into our Pokemon forms and I helped Rydia get onto my back so she was nice and comfortable and so she wouldn't fall off if I went too fast.

Axel: "You ready sis?"

Rydia: "As ready as I'll ever be bro."

Latias: "Then let's do this."

Latios: "Justice will be served."

Agent Josh: "Good luck everyone."

The time had come for justice to be served to those punks once and for all as we headed to the city to stop them. On the journey there, none of us uttered a single word as we wanted to save our energy for the fight plus we were all thinking about how we were going to fight them once we got there.

Axel: (I've got a score to settle with their commander so I'll go after him.)

Rydia: (This is gonna be the hardest thing I have ever done but I'm ready to help out those are suffering.)

Latias: (I just hope we can win and save those innocent people.)

Latios: (No matter how the battle may end, we will always be the victors as we have the strength and the determination that they will never have.)

Time had passed and soon we were at the city and we went straight into battle. I helped Rydia get down from my back so she could fight using the sword on the ground.

Axel: "You guys take care of their Pokemon and their trainers. I've got a score to settle with their commander."

Rydia: "You got it bro. I'll show them not to mess with me."

Latias: "Please be careful Axel."

Latios: "Our thoughts will always be with you."

Rydia, Latios and Latias went to fight the Pokemon and their trainers. I meanwhile was approaching their commander who saw me in my Pokemon form.

Vicious: "Look what we have here. You're a long way from your home in the Pokemon world aren't you?"

Axel: "I may be able to transform into a Pokemon whenever I want to but this city is my home and it always will be and I will not let you and your thugs destroy it!"

Vicious: "Brave words from someone who was able to trick me into letting him win the first time. Don't expect me to be so gullible this time as I will show no mercy and I will fight you until you are turned into dust!"

Axel: "I'll beat you again as my powers have gotten stronger since the last time we battled and I'll prove that to you!"

Vicious: "Me and my Pokemon will have something to say about that!"

Axel: "We shall see because the time for idle chit chat is over!"

Vicious: "I will crush you!"

Axel: "Whatever loser. Bring it on!"

Vicious: "I'll shut that mouth of yours permanently!"

Axel: "Before I kick you ass, I have a few conditions I want to put into place."

Vicious: "I am listening you brat."

Axel: "If I win, you and your pack of scumbags leave and never return. If you win, then you can do what you want."

Vicious: "I accept your conditions."

Axel: "Very good. Let us mark the end of this conflict."

The battle to end the conflict between me and the Pokemon Assassins was now on. It was time to settle this and I was not going to give up. As before, Vicious used his Scizor and Tyranitar in their evil forms from being captured by the Dark Balls so I would need to stay alert and monitor their every move so I could come up with an effective strategy as they may have gotten stronger since the last battle.

Axel: "You're finished!"

Vicious: "Kill him!"

This was a fight I had to win because if I didn't, then the city I grew up in would suffer and be destroyed by the Pokemon Assassins. No way in hell was I gonna let that happen!

Axel: "It's time for me to show you how much stronger I have become since the last time I kicked your ass!"

Vicious: "You can boast about it all day but in the end your cockiness will get the better of you because once it does, my Pokemon will crush you and turn you into dust!"

Axel: "I'd like to see them try!"

Vicious: "Prove him wrong and show him everything you've got!"

The moment they were told to do that, they came at me with everything they had and boy was it tough. Tyranitar and Scizor were formidable opponents that's for sure and it's clear they had upped their game and became even more powerful since the last battle a few days ago. They were clearly showing no mercy and it's clear that one of the effects of the Dark Ball was amplified power as any attacks that missed me hit a target of some sort in the city i.e. a car or a building and caused some insanely powerful damage to it.

Axel: "Holy crap! If that attack had hit me, I would be toast!"

Vicious: "Indeed you would my boy. Now what are you going to do without your precious sword?"

Axel: "Quite simple really. I'm going to do this!"

It was time I came up with a few attack combinations as I had a feeling that my normal attacks would not fare as well as before. I began by launching a few Aura Spheres which I held in one place using psychic and I formed a circle around both of my opponents with them.

Axel: "Try this one on for size! Aura Circle!"

I broke off the psychic connection and the circle of Aura Spheres closed in around them causing an explosion contact creating a cloud of smoke around them. Once the smoke had cleared, they were hurt but nowhere near towards being defeated.

Vicious: "That was impressive boy but it will take more then that to beat my Pokemon."

Axel: "I know that and besides, I'm just getting warmed up."

After being attacked by a circle of Aura Spheres, my opponents were not happy about that so they got ticked off with me and it's clear they really wanted to crush me and turn me into dust. Dodging their attacks was really exhausting so it was time to create another attack combination. I readied a Dragon Claw attack and used a Dragonbreath attack on my hands causing flames to appear on the Dragon Claw.

Axel: "I call this one Flame Claw!"

I struck both of my opponents with this attack but that only fuelled their rage for me even more and it barely did any damage to them.

Axel: "Note to self: don't use Dragon or Psychic attacks on Steel types."

Vicious: "You learn well boy and now it's time for your next lesson: how to lose to a supreme organisation."

Axel: "Can't stay for that class as I've got a world to save."

Vicious: "Tardiness will not be forgiven so easily as my Pokemon will demonstrate."

Axel: "Already know about that from my school days but I've learnt from my mistakes which I will now prove to you!"

While I was busy trying to out-talk Vicious, his Pokemon were behind me and they were preparing a powerful attack which would eliminate me in one fell swoop. I quickly turned around, saw this was happening and moved out of the way just in time as they fired it. They missed me but ended up hitting Vicious by mistake who was on the ground weakened from the attack.

Vicious: "What did you do that for you incompetent fools!? That brats the enemy not me! Get him this time and not me!"

Those were his final words before he collapsed unconscious as I could sense that he was still alive which was good as I didn't believe in taking others lives in order to get rid of them for good. With their trainer unconscious, Tyranitar and Scizor did not know what to do so they stood there waiting for an order they knew would never come. I took this opportunity and decided to end this battle so I used a few more Aura Circles in quick succession and it was enough to take them out and defeat them.

Axel: "YES!"

With victory in my hands, I destroyed the Dark Balls that held Tyranitar and Scizor which meant they were now free from the control of their former trainer. A few moments later, Vicious slowly regained consciousness and he slowly got up.

Axel: "Bad news for you loser as the battle is over with victory going to me."

Vicious saw his defeated Pokemon on the ground and was ticked off by his defeat but he knew that he had to stick to the conditions I put into place and leave the city forever.

Vicious: "You may have won this time but we'll be back and my Pokemon will be even stronger than before!"

Axel: "That will be very tricky as I've destroyed all the Dark Balls you have on you including theirs so you won't be taking them back with you as they are no longer under your control."

Vicious: "No matter for I will find some more Dark Balls and some stronger Pokemon to crush you with!"

Axel: "All the more reason for me to keep on training my powers so I can take them down."

Vicious: "We shall see about that."

Axel: "Indeed we shall now I want you and your pack of scumbags to leave the city and never return as promised before I kicked your ass."

Vicious: "Very well. We shall leave."

Axel: "Nice seeing you again...NOT!"

Vicious went to round up his attack squad and their Pokemon and left the city as promised. As for Scizor and Tyranitar, I teleported them back to the Pokemon World. No idea how I was able to do it but somehow I pulled it off. I returned to my world and re-joined Latios, Latias and Rydia.

Axel: "Well done guys. We won."

Latios: "It feels great to win."

Latias: "Let's keep on winning."

Rydia: "We've got a big mess to clean up here that's for sure."

Axel: "It will take some time but we'll have this city back to normal in no time."

Latios: "I hope so Axel."

Latias: "No need to worry so much brother as we'll pull together with everyone and have this place repaired in no time."

Rydia: "But what about our enemy? Surely they'll come back and destroy it again."

Axel: "No chances of that happening as I put down a couple of conditions before I kicked their commander's big fat round backside."

Latios: "And what were these conditions?"

Axel: "If I won, him and his pack of scumbags leave and never return. If he won, then he can do whatever he wanted."

Latias: "Thank god you won though Axel because if you didn't then we'd all be history."

Rydia: "Amen to that Latias. I'm just glad it's all over for now."

Axel: "It may be over for now sis but the real work begins now."

Latios: "Axel is right. We need to search for that second Soul Dew so you too can fight."

Rydia: "That I will be looking forward to as I hate scum like those creeps who ruined my city!"

Latias: "Once the second Soul Dew is in our possession, we will help you get to grips with your powers Rydia."

Rydia: "Thanks Latias."

Latias: "No problem my friend."

Just then, the mayor of the city came over to speak to us.

Mayor: "On behalf of myself and the citizens, we thank you all for saving us from those criminals that attacked our city. Just who were they?"

Axel: "I feel I should explain."

I explained everything to the mayor from the very beginning so he had a clearer understanding of what was going on and what our next move was going to be which was finding the Sea Temple and the second Soul Dew.

Mayor: "I see. Thank you for filling me in on the details. I will begin discussing our course of action with Agent Josh as soon as possible."

Axel: "I will pass on that message to him when I return home as he is currently taking refuge in our house due to the CIA HQ being destroyed as I explained."

Mayor: "I understand. Please may I ask for your names?"

Axel: "Of course. My name is Axel and as you can see I am a Pokemon but I can turn back into my real form which is my human form whenever I please as I will now demonstrate."

I transformed back into my human form and the mayor was quite impressed.

Mayor: "Incredible."

Rydia: "My name is Rydia and I am Axel's sister."

Latios: "My name is Latios."

Latias: "And mine is Latias."

Axel: "Latios and Latias can turn into humans as well."

They both transformed into their human forms and we could tell the mayor was even more impressed.

Mayor: " That is quite a handy ability you have there. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Axel: "Likewise. I hope that we can all work together to restore the city."

Mayor: "You just leave that to me. You should all go home and get yourselves some rest as don't you have something important to do tomorrow?"

Axel: "That is a good point. I forgot I mentioned that."

Mayor: "I wish you all a safe journey and the best of luck."

Axel: "Thank you. Come on guys, let's go home."

Myself, Latios and Latias transformed back into our Pokemon forms and I took my sister with me once again on my back and we flew home. Once we were home I helped Rydia back onto the ground and turned back into my human form as did Latios and Latias.

Axel: "Home sweet home."

We entered the house and I went to see how Agent Josh was doing.

Axel: "How you doing?"

Agent Josh: "Not too bad. I've managed to recover from the ordeals that took place back at HQ. I heard about your big victory on the news and all I can say is well done. You all did very well today."

Axel: "Thank you."

Rydia: "It wasn't easy but it was worth it."

Mike: "Everyone is safe and that's all that matters."

Bianca: "With those creeps out of the way for now, we can focus on finding the second Soul Dew tomorrow."

Axel: "That we can Bianca. Before I forget Agent Josh, the mayor asked me to tell you to report to him as he wants to talk to you with regards to what happened today and what the next plan of action is."

Agent Josh: "Thanks for telling me. I better not keep him waiting then. I wish you all a safe journey tomorrow. I have every confidence in all of you that you will do well without my aid."

Axel: "Thank you for your kind words Agent Josh and I hope that we can meet again soon."

Agent Josh: "I hope so too. Better be on my way."

He left the house and headed off to see the mayor. We spent the rest of the day recovering our strength as all the fighting today really took it out of us and that's saying something.

Axel: "Great job everyone today."

Rydia: "Thanks bro. It was one tough battle that's for sure but it was worth it."

Bianca: "I'll say. I don't think I've ever had to fight so hard in my life."

Mike: "Think of today's battles as practice as I have a feeling that from now on, they're gonna be a lot harder."

Axel: "Mike does make a very good point as chances are they will use today's defeat to make themselves even stronger."

Rydia: "And that will mean more fighting for us."

Bianca: "Not to mention more power."

Mike: "That is why we must stay vigilant, alert and watch their every move so we can be ready for them."

Axel: "And it will begin once we have the second Soul Dew in our possession."

Rydia: "That it will my brother."

Bianca: "We'll need to rest up as we will need our strength come tomorrow."

Mike: "My sister makes a good point. Come, we must rest up for any dangers that lay ahead tomorrow."

Axel: "Good idea."

We all retired upstairs and got ourselves some rest as we would need it tomorrow. As I rested up that night, I expected to see more of the Sanctuary where the citizens of Altomare had fled to but nothing came as I saw something else instead. I saw their true home, the resort city of Altomare and it wasn't like anything I imagined it would be. Instead it was a pile of rubble and everything looked like it had been burnt to a crisp. Seeing all this chaos and destruction reminded me of what took place today in the city where we battled the Pokemon Assassins. I then worked out that they must have destroyed Altomare first before coming to free their leader and attack the city where Rydia and I had lived all of our life. This was very worrying and I had to inform the others which I would do in the morning.

_Meanwhile..._

As our heroes rested up for their mission to find the Sea Temple the following morning, General Snake Eyes was ranting over yet another defeat.

GSE: "How can this be!? I was so close to finally getting rid of that brat but he and that pesky Latias had to interfere with our plans yet again! To make matters worse, Vicious decided to follow the brats battle conditions and leave if he lost which he did so they had to abandon the destruction of the city! This is the last straw! No more will that brat ruin everything as I shall see to it that he and that Latias get what they deserve!"

*****knock knock*****

GSE: "Enter."

A spy walked in to inform the General about something which he could use to turn the tables on Axel and Latias.

Spy: "I have come to inform you of something which you can use to turn the tables on that brat my lord."

GSE: "This had better be good!"

Spy: "Just before we left the city upon the commander's defeat, I was instructed by the commander to keep a close eye on them and report back if I found out anything suspicious or useful."

GSE: "What did you find out?"

Spy: "There are 2 more involved with the brat and Latias sir."

GSE: "WHAT!? Who are they!?"

Spy: "The brat's sister and Latias's brother."

GSE: "So Latios lives? Very interesting indeed. Anything else to report?"

Spy: "Yes my lord. Tomorrow they will be in search of the Sea Temple for a second Soul Dew which they intend to use to make themselves more powerful."

GSE: "The Sea Temple you say? I thought it was just a legend and how can there be a second Soul Dew?"

Spy: "So did I my lord but the brat says he knows where it is as the Soul Dew he holds in his body has informed him of it's location so only he knows how to get there. As for there being a second Soul Dew, I do not know how it came to exist."

GSE: "Very interesting indeed. We need to make sure they don't get their hands on that Soul Dew because if they do, it spells trouble for us. Get to work preparing the submarines at once for an early morning deep sea exploration so we can find the brat and the Sea Temple."

Spy: "As you wish my lord."

The spy left the room and the General began to contemplate over how this turn of events could help him turn the tables on our heroes.

GSE: "So the brat will be in search of the Sea Temple? And here I was thinking all this time it was a legend. No matter for I will turn the tables and get the Soul Dew before he can. As for the commander's betrayal today in abandoning the city after being defeated by the brat, I will deal with him another time but for now I need to focus on getting the Soul Dew that lies within the Sea Temple. Victory will be mine and I shall do what it takes to defeat that pesky brat once and for all! *insertmaniacal laugh here*"

**A/N: **PHEW! That's another chapter of the re-write now complete. As I was writing this chapter, I took inspiration from an Eden's Curse song which is the name of the chapter called _Time To Breathe _and it is bloody awesome so check it out and you will see what I mean. Things are starting to take an interesting turn for Axel and co as they have learnt about the location of a second Soul Dew and fought a battle to save their home from being destroyed. Will they succeed in finding the Sea Temple and the Soul Dew first or will the tables be turned on them by their enemy before they get a chance? Only time will tell so tune into the next chapter of The Eon Chronicles to find out.


	6. Chapter 5: Treasures of the Past

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 5: Treasures of the Past**

Today was the day we went in search of the Sea Temple Samiya and the second Soul Dew that was sealed away in the legend of the Eon Warrior. I still could not believe that the Sea Temple actually existed in this world. Why was it here? Infact, why were things from the Pokemon world suddenly appearing in my world? So many questions went through my mind but in the end I didn't really care as I had the chance to be friends with one of my all-time favourite Pokemon for real and not in a video game. The first thing for me to do before we set off for the Sea Temple was to inform everyone about what I saw in my visions last night. Once everyone was awake, we all gathered downstairs and I told them what I saw last night in my visions.

Axel: "I got something really important to tell you guys. I had a really disturbing vision in my dreams last night."

Bianca: "What did you see?"

Axel: "I saw the city of Altomare and it was destroyed. Everything was a pile of rubble and it looked like it was on fire at some point."

Mike: "Which Altomare was this? Our true home or the sanctuary?"

Axel: "Your true home."

Mike: "Say what!?"

Rydia: "I bet you it was our enemy that destroyed it!"

Axel: "It must have been as no-one else could be that destructive."

Bianca: "Even if we win this war against them, we'll just be wasting time and wearing ourselves out with all the repairs. Nevertheless, they will pay for what they have done!"

Mike: "Indeed they will sis. We'll have no choice but to remain in the underground sanctuary once we find it. When would you say it was destroyed Axel?"

Axel: "I'm not sure. It could have been recently or it could have been from the past. I just don't know."

Rydia: "Well that sucks. Oh well at least we know what we're up against. We better be on our toes as now we know what they are capable of when they don't have anything or anyone interfering with their plans."

Bianca: "That is very true Rydia as they already destroyed a good portion of your city before we showed up to stop them."

Rydia: "There is that as well. Time is of the essence here and we need to act fast."

Mike: "Indeed we do Rydia."

Axel: "Then let's get going."

Just before we could get going, my phone rang and I saw that the caller was Agent Josh so I answered it.

Axel: "Hello?"

Agent Josh (on phone): "I've got some bad news for you Axel."

Axel: "What's up?"

Agent Josh (on phone): "I'm rather busy today assisting the mayor in finding a way to repair the city after it was destroyed in yesterday's attack so I won't be able to help you out today."

Axel: "No worries then as I can understand why you'd be busy today. I hope you will be able to fix everything up soon."

Agent Josh (on phone): "I hope so too and I wish you the very best for today."

Axel: "Thank you."

After that the call ended and I told everyone what I heard.

Bianca: "Everything OK Axel?"

Axel: "It'll just be the 4 of us today as Agent Josh is busy helping the mayor find a way to repair the city after yesterday's battle."

Mike: "Shouldn't be a problem though as we can still do it even with the 4 of us."

Rydia: "I'll just have to be extra vigilant while standing guard."

Axel: "Then let's rock n' roll and get moving while there's still time."

We all gathered the things we would need for today's mission and drove to the coast by the ocean. We found a quiet spot and went over our plan once again.

Axel: "Let's just quickly go over what we're going to do. Myself, Mike and Bianca will look for the Sea Temple while Rydia keeps an eye out for any trouble that may interfere with what we're trying to do."

Rydia: "You got it bro. Please stay safe and try not to get yourself hurt or killed."

Mike: "We shall keep you safe all the way."

Bianca: "I can't wait to see what Samiya looks like."

Axel: "Let's do this guys."

Myself, Mike and Bianca transformed into our Pokemon forms and dove into the ocean to begin our search for the Sea Temple.

_Meanwhile..._

Another day had dawned on the Pokemon world and the Pokemon Assassins were hard at work getting ready to look for the Sea Temple to find the second Soul Dew before our heroes could find it. The first thing on their leader's mind was what to do with Commander Vicious after his betrayal to their organisation by following the terms of Axel before their battle and leaving upon being defeated. The General summoned Vicious into his office to speak with him about the matter.

*****knock on door*****

GSE: "Enter."

Vicious: "*doors open* You called me sir?"

GSE: "Ah Commander Vicious. Just the one I wanted to speak to. I'm sure you are aware of this organisation's policies against those who betray us?"

Vicious: "Indeed I am sir."

GSE: "Then answer me this: Why did you decided to betray us and abandon the task at hand of destroying the city where that that pesky brat lives when you were defeated yet again by him yesterday?"

Vicious: "I was merely accepting the conditions he laid down before the battle began. I would have continued to fight him but he didn't just defeat my Pokemon, he freed them from my control by destroying the Dark Balls I kept them in."

GSE: "If that is the way it happened then I will believe it happened that way but you still betrayed us by letting him defeat you and accepting his conditions before the battle. The result of that is that you lost and left the city with the attack squad while there was still mass chaos and destruction left to be created."

Vicious: "If that is what you think then I apologise for my actions and I will go back and finish the job."

GSE: "SILENCE! You are a traitor and traitor's must be punished! I am hereby stripping you of your rank and having you imprisoned for your crimes."

Vicious: "B-b-b-b-but sir..."

GSE: "ENOUGH! *calls for guards* Take him to the dungeons and leave him there to rot."

Vicious: "Don't do this sir! You're making a mistake!"

GSE: "You're the one that made a mistake and you will pay for your crimes."

Vicious was taken away and thrown into the dungeons to pay for his crimes. Once that was done, the General was thinking about how he was going to celebrate if he was successful in finding the second Soul Dew. Before he could think any further, one of the members of the organisation entered to inform him that the submarines were ready.

P.A. Grunt: "Sir! The subs are ready to be launched."

GSE: "Very good. I'll be there right away. You are dismissed."

P.A. Grunt: "Sir!"

After the grunt had left the office, General Snake Eyes made his way to the hangar where the submarines were waiting for him. He got into his command submarine and gave the order to depart.

GSE: "Set a course for the oceans of the other world."

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Yes sir!"

The engines fired up and the submarines were launched. After a while they began to teleport to the other world thanks to teleportation devices that were fitted by highly skilled experts.

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Activating teleportation devices now."

The submarines quickly disappeared and then re-appeared in the oceans of the world where our heroes live.

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Teleportation complete. Destination: the oceans of the other world."

GSE: "Excellent. Commence search for the Sea Temple."

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "I see something up ahead sir."

GSE: "Enlarge."

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Yes sir!"

Once the image was enlarged, the General was very intrigued as to what it was he was seeing.

GSE: "Very interesting indeed. I see the Latias and a Latios too. But who's this mystery Latios that I see? Could this be the brat that has been giving us problem after problem? Only one way to find out. After them!"

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Yes sir!"

The submarines began to close in on our heroes but they were of course un-aware of what was about to happen.

(POV change: Axel)

One advantage about me being an Eon Pokemon is that I can breathe and see underwater which was handy for what we were doing today. The further we swam in the oceans, the closer I could feel myself getting to the Sea Temple.

Axel: "We're getting close. I can feel it."

Latios: "We must keep on moving then."

Latias: "And deal with anyone who plans on stopping us."

And sure enough, that is exactly what happened as we were attacked by several submarines which had the logo of the Pokemon Assassins on them.

Axel: "Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me! I don't know how to fight underwater! I am so screwed."

Voice: "You just keep telling yourself that boy!"

Axel: "We finally meet General Snake Eyes."

GSE: "Indeed we do you pesky brat! It's time for you to surrender and end these foolish shenanigans once and for all."

Axel: "Like you should talk fool! You're the one playing these foolish games by acting like a jerk and bringing fear to a peaceful world."

GSE: "It won't be peaceful for much longer once I am done with you! Even if I cannot defeat you today, I will hunt you down and even if that means causing more destruction in your world to find you then so be it!"

Axel: "I will not let you win! Latios! Latias! Both of you retreat and head back to Rydia. I can deal with them myself."

I expected them to try and stop me but instead they were supportive all the way.

Latios: "Good luck Axel."

Latias: "If things look bad, get out of there."

Axel: "Understood."

Latios and Latias headed back to the surface which just left me on my own to face the Pokemon Assassins and their subs. I would have to learn how to fight underwater on my own by attacking anyway and seeing what happens.

Axel: "Let's end this!"

GSE: "ATTACK!"

They started firing their weapons towards me which included missiles, torpedo's and guns that worked underwater. I counter attacked them using a barrage of attacks including Psychic, Aura Sphere, Dragon Claw, Flame Claw and Aura Circle and amazingly they all worked. It wasn't long before I had the upper hand as their subs became weakened from my attacks.

Axel: "Oh yeah! How do you like me now? I want you to beg for mercy as I am going to take you down!"

GSE: "We shall see about that boy! Send in the Pokemon attack force."

Things were about to get a whole lot more challenging as they sent out their Pokemon to attack me and there was a lot of them. Their attack force consisted of a mixture of water type Pokemon and some had secondary types to them as well including Dragon, Ice and Poison to name a few so I was in for one hell of a battle. They definitely were not pulling any punches that's for sure. Nevertheless, I steeled up my courage and went for it.

(POV change: Rydia)

Up on the surface, I was keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious. Time had passed and there was no sign of them which concerned me as I was worried that something may have happened to them. I then remembered how he was able to deal with their commander during yesterday's attack which re-assured me and put me at ease. As I continued to wait, Latios and Latias emerged out of the water and returned, without Axel. This worried me.

Rydia: "Where's Axel?"

Latios: "He told us to leave as he was ready to fight several submarines that belonged to the Pokemon Assassins and he didn't want to put us in any danger."

Rydia: "And you just let him fight on his own?"

Latias: "We trust him Rydia. He was able to fight their commander on his own yesterday so he already has good experience."

Rydia: "The hell with that! I know he was able to deal with them yesterday but this is different! I'm going after him and don't try to stop me!"

I grabbed the sword from my car, placed the goggles I wore on my head over my eyes and dove into the ocean to find him.

Latios: "She's nuts!"

Latias: "She won't stand a chance against those subs let alone survive in the ocean!"

Latios: "We need to go after her!"

Latias: "She won't be able to breathe underwater for long and soon she will suffer for it."

Latios: "Actually we needn't bother going after her."

Latias: "Say what!? Are you mad brother!?"

Latios: "Rydia is determined to help her brother so the only thing we can do is believe in them as they will be able to win if they put their minds to it."

Latias: "Never thought of it like that. I'll believe in them too then."

I had no idea where my brother was so I was already regretting diving into the ocean to go after him but there was no point in turning back now. I was determined to help him and it was my determination that kept me going. I swam for what felt like hours and I could feel myself running out of air but eventually I saw the subs and my brother. Somehow I had done it and now it was my turn to help.

(POV change: Axel)

Fighting these Pokemon was really taking it out of me and they kept sending out more and more. This was starting to wear me out and they could see that I was becoming exhausted.

GSE: "Are you ready to give up and surrender to our power?"

Axel: "I'd rather die then surrender!"

GSE: "That can be easily arranged. ATTACK!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they soon did as a barrage of torpedo's, missiles and Pokemon attacks were coming towards me it looked like this was it. I couldn't believe that I was just giving up here and now. My luck was about to change as a shockwave of energy came out of nowhere destroying the things that were about to finish me off.

Axel: "Where did that come from?"

I looked around and my eyes widened when I saw my sister Rydia in the ocean holding my sword. Did she come all this way just to help me? Whatever the reason was, I owed my life to her.

Axel: "Thanks for the save sis. How's about you and I finish this once and for all?"

I wasn't expecting a vocal answer as I knew she wouldn't be able to speak underwater so she gave me a simple thumbs up and the battle was back on. The fighting was more intense but now that there was two of us, we combined our strength and energy into our attacks and soon victory was ours.

GSE: "Curse you! May the both of you burn in hell!"

Axel: "Not in a million years!"

GSE: "This isn't over yet! Remember, I will bring chaos and destruction to your pathetic world and then I will crush you!"

Axel: "And we'll just keep on fighting you until you finally surrender!"

They retreated away using whatever energy their damaged submarines had left. Now it was time to find the Sea Temple and I had a feeling that Rydia was not about to leave my side so I decided to take her with me.

Axel: "I am impressed Rydia for you have got some strong lungs and good power with the sword. It'll be too dangerous to head back on your own so you and I will go to the Sea Temple together. Hold onto me tight and do not let go."

Rydia did as instructed and I put on a burst of speed and I continued to look for the Sea Temple. As I was swimming fast, I telepathically contacted Latias to let her know what was happening.

Axel: (Hey Latias it's Axel.)

Latias: (Axel! How are things down there?"

Axel: (Rydia and I just trashed their submarines and are now looking for the Sea Temple.)

Latias: (Is Rydia safe?)

Axel: (Yes she is. She has some strong lungs that's for sure as she was able to breathe for the whole time she was down here.)

Latias: (That is amazing and it's good to hear she's ok.)

Axel: (Once we found the Sea Temple, I'll contact you again. Hang on a tick I see something in the distance.)

I could see the Sea Temple in front of my eyes. We had done it.

Axel: (We found the Sea Temple.)

Latias (That's excellent news Axel. Be safe.)

Axel (You got it Latias.)

I cut off the telepathic link with Latias and got closer to the Sea Temple. Once we were inside, I helped Rydia get her feet back on solid ground and she was able to breathe properly again as their was air around us despite it being underwater.

Rydia: "*breathes in and out a lot* WHEW! Thank god we're here as I'm afraid I was gonna pass out."

Axel: "Well thank god you didn't. You have got some impressive lungs that's for sure so I gotta know, how did you do it?"

Rydia: "I dunno really. Dumb luck I guess."

Axel: "True enough I suppose. I really appreciate you coming to help me sis because if you didn't then I wouldn't have survived."

Rydia: "Think nothing of it bro as I wanted to help you because I was worried about you."

Axel: "I'll find a way to repay you I promise and if that means giving up my life to save yours then I will."

Rydia: "You don't have to do that bro. I don't do these things to expect people to repay me. I do it because I want to help them and knowing that they are ok is enough for me."

Axel: "You make a valid point. Let us continue the search for the Soul Dew."

Rydia: "Yes we shall."

Once Rydia had finished getting her lungs working properly again, she got up and tried to walk but her legs were a bit wobbly and sure enough she fell over.

Rydia: "Whoops! Looks like my legs haven't fully recovered from all that swimming around during the battle."

Axel: "Need a lift?"

Rydia: "If you wouldn't mind please bro. Sorry if I'm being a pain but as you can see, I cannot really walk without falling over."

Axel: "It's no problem."

I helped Rydia get onto my back and she held on tight to my neck to avoid falling off.

Axel: "Everything OK back there sis?"

Rydia: "Yep. I'm ready to go."

Axel: "Off we go."

Once she was safe and secure on my back, we continued to look for the Soul Dew.

_Meanwhile..._

The Pokemon Assassins were on the surface repairing their damaged submarines. As they were being repaired, their leader was getting impatient and very angry.

GSE: "How on earth could I let myself be beaten by a couple of pests like that Pokemon and the girl with the sword. Something does not add up as it's the boy that has the sword not the girl or maybe the boy was the Pokemon and the girl was helping him using the sword. No matter for I will destroy them both once these incompetent imbeciles fix my submarines. Hurry up and get these things moving!"

P.A. Mechanic: "We're going as fast as we can sir but the damage those two did to them is amazing and there are a lot of parts that will take a long time to repair."

GSE: "I don't want to hear any more excuses! Just get it fixed at once!"

P.A. Mechanic: "Yes sir!"

GSE: "You there! *****points to one of the grunts that also acts as a spy*** **Go back down into the ocean and find out what those pests are up to!"

P.A. Grunt: "Yes sir!"

The grunt/spy geared himself up and dove back into the water to see if he could find Axel and Rydia and find out what they were up to.

GSE: "Now to wait for my spy to report back while these submarines are being fixed by incompetent imbeciles!"

_Meanwhile..._

(POV change: Axel)

As Rydia and I headed deeper into the Sea Temple, I could feel something nearby and I had a very good feeling that it was the Soul Dew. The Soul Dew in my chest began to react to it and that confirmed what I was thinking.

Rydia: "What's up bro?"

Axel: "We're getting closer to the Soul Dew."

Soon we found ourselves in a chamber where a large collection of gems, crystals and jewels resided and water was gushing down from all sides of the room in the form of mini waterfalls. It really was a beautiful thing to see as it was like a trove of treasure. In the middle of it was a box that had the same tribal mark that was on my sword. Opening it was not easy but then the Soul Dew in my chest reacted to the box and it opened up easily. Inside the box was the second Soul Dew and I picked it up to have a look at it being careful not to drop it.

Axel: "This is it sis. The Soul Dew that belonged to the warrior that travelled around with our ancestor."

Rydia: "It really is a re-markable treasure isn't it?"

Axel: "That is so very true. Come, let us return to the others."

Rydia: "OK."

Voice: "You're not going anywhere thieves!"

Axel: "What the hell?"

Rydia: "Who are you?"

Voice: "I am the Guardian of the Sea Temple and I am not letting you leave until you return the Soul Dew!"

Axel: "But you don't understand, we need it."

Just as we began to left, a male voice boomed out which made us jump out of our skins (not literally of course).

Voice: "SILENCE! Those who intrude and steal the Sea Temple's treasures will be punished!"

Rydia: "The Soul Dew is the rightful property of our family as our ancestor the Eon Warrior travelled around with a warrior that owned this Soul Dew. My brother has the Soul Dew that belonged to the Eon Warrior and it has given him the same power his ancestor had."

Voice: "I'll be the judge of that."

A white orb of light appeared in front of us and it formed into the shape of the Guardian of the Sea Temple. Once the Guardian's identity was revealed, we were in for a shock as it was the Prince of the Sea...Manaphy!"

Axel: "WHOA! A Manaphy!"

Manaphy: "What's wrong? Never seen one before?"

Rydia: "We have but we never thought we'd actually meet one for real."

Manaphy then took a closer look at me and soon he started to regret acting offensive towards us.

Manaphy: "So you really are the descendent of the Eon Warrior. Forgive me for I have misjudged you."

Axel: "Don't worry about it. You were just doing your job as the Guardian of the Sea Temple."

Rydia: "My brother is right because we would have done the same thing."

Manaphy: "You already know who I am so please may I ask for your names?"

Axel: "Of course. My name is Axel and this is my sister Rydia."

Rydia: "I would come over and say hi properly but I injured my legs in a battle in the sea so that's why I'm up here."

Axel: "I was born a human but the Soul Dew has granted me the ability to become a Pokemon which it should do for my sister."

Manaphy: "Very interesting indeed. I wish to see if that is really true."

Axel: "OK then let's get started."

I helped Rydia to get down from my back and gave her the Soul Dew which at first did nothing but then it soon reacted to her DNA and went into her chest like the Soul Dew I had did to me. Just like when it happened to me, it was painful for my sister as the Soul Dew was merging itself with her body as well as giving her the power her ancestor had as well as knowledge which would help her in this savage war. A few moments had passed and everything was complete.

Rydia: "*looks down at her chest* WOW! The Soul Dew is really a part of me now. Now let's try transforming into a Pokemon. Better make sure I don't mix myself up with a normal Latias so let's change the colour of it by becoming a Shiny Latias."

Rydia closed her eyes and pictured herself as a Shiny Latias. A few moments had passed and she was soon surrounded by a white light which completely enveloped her as she was undergoing an appearance change. Several moments had passed and the white light faded and the transformation was a success. She was now a Shiny Latias which had a yellow and white body, green eyes and a green triangle on her chest.

Axel: "Congratulations sis. You are now a Latias."

Rydia: "This is way past cool. I can't wait to show Latios and Latias this."

Manaphy: "Hold on a second. You two know Latios and Latias?"

Axel: "Yeah. They're friends of ours. I met them after saving Latias when she appeared in a forest in my world all battered and bruised."

Rydia: "Maybe an explanation would make things more clearer bro."

Axel: "Good point."

I did as Rydia suggested and explained everything from the very beginning from how I met Latias to our finding out about the Sea Temple.

Manaphy: "I see. That is very interesting indeed."

Rydia: "I just remembered something that the Soul Dew told me when it merged with my body."

Axel: "What's that sis?"

Rydia: "You're not the only one to wield a weapon Axel for my ancestor sealed away her sword with the Soul Dew."

Manaphy: "Now that you mention it, I do remember something from when the son of your ancestors came here to seal the Soul Dew away. He said that there was also a sword that needed to be sealed as well. I remember every detail of that conversation clearly which I will show to you by projecting it into your minds."

Manaphy focused his powers on our minds and we closed them so we could see the flashback of the past he was showing us.

(Start flashback from Manaphy's POV and narration)

It all began a few centuries ago. I had just finished the daily patrol of the Sea Temple and the surrounding oceans. When I had returned, I saw someone waiting for me inside this very chamber we stand in now. I was very suspicious at first so I asked him what his intentions were.

Manaphy: "Who are you and why are you here?"

To which his response was: "I wish to seal away the sword and the Soul Dew that my mother had used in the savage war that was led by the Shadow Lord."

_Axel's thoughts: "So the Shadow Lord is the ultimate evil lord that Vicious guy was responsible for awakening."_

I had heard of the battle that took place on the surface and I knew who this person was talking about.

Manaphy: "Why can't they do it?"

To which his response was: "They have passed onto the afterlife and this was their dying wish. The other Soul Dew and the sword used by my father will remain in our family but these two must be sealed away and only to be used as a last resort."

Manaphy: "I am sorry to hear of your parent's passing. I am aware of the battle that took place between the Shadow Lord and your parents and I must say it is fascinating to meet someone of their bloodline."

To which his response was: "I am the only surviving member of my family's bloodline but I aim to keep that going by finding a partner of my own to continue our family's legacy."

Manaphy: "I understand. I shall fulfil your parents wish by sealing away the Soul Dew and the sword that your mother once wielded in the savage war."

To which is response was: "Thank you. My parents can now rest in peace."

Manaphy: "Before I seal them away, I must ask you something. How did you know of this place?"

To which is response was: "My father told me before he died. He said the Soul Dew had given him the information about this place as no-one would think to look down here should they learn that there was a second one and the Soul Dew led me here."

Manaphy: "I understand. I shall now seal them away."

He gave me the sword and the Soul Dew which I sealed in this very chamber. I sealed them both in special boxes that would only react to a Soul Dew. Once that was done. I helped him to get back home by teleporting him back to his home. Once that was done, I guarded them along with the Sea Temple and waited for the day to come when a future descendent of the Eon Warrior's bloodline would step forward to wield the sword and obtain the Soul Dew.

(End flashback)

After seeing that flashback and hearing Manaphy tell the story of how it all happened, I was amazed by the fact that my ancestor knew about this place and the fact there was a second sword.

Axel: "I see. So that's how the Soul Dew told me about this place as it already knew of it's existence before being given to my father."

Manaphy: "The creation of the Soul Dew's is all down Lord Arceus who created the world."

Rydia: "Seriously? That is pretty awesome."

Axel: "It is indeed my dear sister. So where is the second sword if that's not being too rude."

Manaphy: "Of course not. It should be around here somewhere. Now where did I put it? Ah I remember now."

Manaphy moved the box that held the Soul Dew to reveal a marking on the floor. The marking represented the Soul Dew.

Axel: "It's all yours Rydia. Use your Soul Dew by getting close to the mark on the floor."

Rydia: "Got it."

Rydia moved closer to the marking on the floor and the Soul Dew soon reacted to it. The ground shook for a few moments as a hole in the floor opened up a a pedestal with another box on top if emerged out of the floor.

Manaphy: "This box contains the sword that your ancestor wielded Rydia."

Rydia: "Let's open it up."

The Soul Dew reacted to the box and it opened up revealing the sword. It had the same design pattern as mine but the colours of the flames were different. Mine had blue and red flames whereas this one had yellow and green flames. It made sense seeing as Rydia had those colours on her body in her Pokemon form.

Rydia: "Way past cool."

Axel: "Just think, with this sword in hand, you will be able to fight with me and bring peace back to this world."

Rydia: "Already looking forward to it."

Axel: "Let's get back to the others so we can plan our next move."

Rydia: "Good idea."

Manaphy: "I wish you both the very best of luck and I hope that you will be able to bring peace back to this world."

Axel: "Thank you Manaphy."

Rydia: "We promise we will not let you down."

_Meanwhile..._

On the surface, the damaged submarines that belonged to the Pokemon Assassins were now fixed.

P.A. Mechanic: "Submarines are all fixed and ready to go sir."

GSE: "About time! Now let's find those pesky brats and get our revenge on them!"

The submarines dived down into the water and they began looking for Axel and Rydia. As they looked, the spy that was sent out to find them could not locate them so he began to return to the surface only to see the submarines coming his way so he boarded the leader's submarine while it was still moving.

GSE: "What do you have to report."

P.A. Grunt/Spy: "Nothing sir for I could not find them."

GSE: "No matter for once we find them they will face the fearsome fire power of the Pokemon Assassins."

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "I can see the Sea Temple dead ahead sir!"

GSE: "Time to turn the tables and crush that pesky brat! Set a course for the Sea Temple!"

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Yes sir!"

The submarines began to head for the Sea Temple so they could prepare a surprise attack on Axel and Rydia. Upon arrival, an attack squad was assembled and they began to march towards the treasure room where the Soul Dew and sword were kept.

(POV change: Axel)

As Rydia and I left the treasure room of the Sea Temple, we were ambushed yet again by the Pokemon Assassins.

Axel: "Oh come on! How many more times do we have to defeat you before you leave us alone!?"

Rydia: "You will not have your way as we will stop you!"

GSE: "You will not leave until that Soul Dew is mine so hand it over!

Axel: "No chance of that!"

Rydia: "Take a closer look at me and tell me what you see."

GSE: "*looks closer at Rydia's Pokemon form and sees the Soul Dew in her chest* DRAT! This has made things even harder but no matter for I will not let this setback stop me from getting the Soul Dew from both of you!"

Axel: "Bring it on!"

Rydia: "We'll show you what we're made of!"

GSE: "Show them no mercy!"

It was now time to fight another battle. I used a combination of my sword and my powers whereas Rydia just used her sword as she did not know how to use her powers. We were a pretty formidable team and soon we began to win.

Axel: "Booyah! How do you like me now losers?"

Rydia: "I may not know how to use my powers but god I am a sword wielding badass!"

The knocked out Pokemon and members of the Pokemon Assassins were evidence of this great statement.

GSE: "You may have beaten me once again but soon, you will get tired from all the fighting and when you do, I will crush you like the mere insects you are!"

Axel: "Your point being?"

GSE: "Insects may swarm, but they are insects nonetheless."

Rydia: "Then we're a swarm of insects with a sting!"

Axel: "OUCH! You just got served by my super cool sister you big jerk! *high fives Rydia*"

Rydia: "*returns high five* Thanks bro. Now get out of our sight before we finish you off!"

GSE: "This is not the last you've seen of me as I will return to defeat you!"

Axel: "Then we'll keep winning and keep on defeating you!"

Rydia: "Ain't nobody gonna bring us down!"

GSE: "We will see about that! For now, I will retreat and plan how I am going to crush you!"

Their leader left with his pathetic soldiers and we celebrated our victory in beating them by dancing in the air in our Pokemon forms and I gotta say, it was a lot of fun.

Axel: "WHEE! That was fun!"

Rydia: "Those losers got what they deserve!"

Axel: "Indeed they did sis. Let us go before Latios and Latias begin to worry about us."

Rydia: "Sounds good to me."

We left the Sea Temple in good spirits and we headed back to Latios and Latias.

_Meanwhile..._

Upon leaving the Sea Temple with defeat in his hands, General Snake Eyes was furious and he was not about to give in. He waited patiently for our heroes to leave the Sea Temple as he was about to take action and turn the tables on them.

GSE: (It's now a waiting game as I wait for them to come out of the Sea Temple. Once they are out, I will strike and snatch the golden coloured Latias for myself which will lure in the brat when he comes to rescue her. Once he comes, I will make my move and strike!)

He waited and waited until eventually, it was time to put his plan into action.

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Pokemon sighted dead ahead sir."

GSE: "About time! Activate the snatcher claw and fire it at the Latias."

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Yes sir!"

The submarine pilot took aim at Rydia and pushed the fire button once the cross-hair on the targeting screen lined up perfectly onto her.

(POV change: Axel)

As Rydia and I exited the Sea Temple, I could feel something wasn't right and I stopped to see if I could trace the source of the thing that was making me uneasy.

Rydia: "What's up bro?"

Axel: "Something doesn't feel right."

Rydia: "What doesn't feel right?"

Axel: "I can feel that something is amiss here."

Rydia: "Is it the enemy ready for a third round of ass kicking?"

Axel: "I'm not sure what it is so we better be on our guard."

I would soon find out what it was as the moment my back was turned, I could hear a high pitched scream and I turned out to see where it came from. The moment I turned around, I was in for a shock as I could see Rydia being grabbed by what appeared to be a mechanical claw.

Axel: "RYDIA!"

Rydia: "Please get me out of here bro!"

Axel: "I'll get you out of there!"

I tried attacking the claw using a mixture of my powers and the sword but no matter what I did, I couldn't free her and soon she began to disappear out of my sight and I saw who was responsible. It was the Pokemon Assassins and their stupid submarines! I could only watch helplessly as the mechanical claw that grabbed Rydia dissapeared into the submarines.

Axel: "What on earth? I thought I trashed those to pieces?"

Just then, I heard a voice that was all too familiar to me and my blood was now boiling.

GSE: "What will you do now? Surrender or flee?"

Axel: "I'll never surrender to the likes of you! I will find a way to save my sister and smash your pathetic faces into the ground!"

GSE: "Try whatever you may boy but you will not succeed!"

Axel: "We'll soon see about that!"

I began to charge forwards towards their submarines ready to save my sister but they had other ideas.

GSE: "Set a course for the Pokemon world and activate the teleportation devices."

P.A. Submarine Pilot: "Yes sir!"

I was approaching them fast and I could taste the hope but then all of a sudden, they dissapeared which meant they must have teleported back to the Pokemon world.

Axel: "Damn it! I was so close! My only choice now is to head back to Latios and Latias to formulate a rescue plan. Hang in there sis! I will find you and I will save you!"

I scanned the area for clues first and I saw her sword on the bottom of the sea and I figured she must have dropped it when she was grabbed so I swam down to the floor of the ocean and I grabbed it. I teleported both swords into my car before teleporting myself back to the surface. Upon returning to the others, I started to hate myself for not saving Rydia in time.

Latias: "Welcome back Axel."

Latios: "How did the mission go?"

Axel: "It went fine but there's something more important I have to do."

Latias: "What's that?"

Axel: "I gotta save Rydia!"

Latios: "What happened to her?"

Axel: "She was kidnapped by the Pokemon Assassins after we left the Sea Temple. I couldn't save her in time and they got away by teleporting."

Latias: "Oh no! We gotta do something!"

Latios: "Yes we must but for now let us head back to your home Axel so we can formulate a plan."

Axel: "Sounds good to me. Hang in there sis! We're coming for you!"

Before we could head back home, there was a problem as Rydia had driven her car down here and I had done the same with mine. At first this looked like an un-solvable problem but then I decided that it wasn't as I wanted to try something out. If I could teleport the swords back to my car from inside the ocean then surely I could teleport a car back to my house. It wasn't gonna be easy as I needed a lot of power to do it but I tried anyway. I closed my eyes and focused my powers onto Rydia's car and pictured it in the driveway of our house and then used my teleportation powers to send it there and rather amazingly, it worked.

Axel: "PHEW! Never thought I'd be able to do something like that."

Latios: "I am amazed Axel."

Latias: "It's clear you have gotten stronger since the last battle."

Axel: "It would appear so. Let's go now so we can plan how we're going to save Rydia."

Latias: "Sounds good."

Latios: "I agree."

We all transformed back into our human forms and returned to my house in my car. Luckily I still had enough strength to drive it back. Once we were home, I parked both of them in the garage and went inside the house with Mike and Bianca.

_Meanwhile..._

The submarines were returning back from their mission in the oceans of the world where our heroes live. They may not have got the Soul Dew but they had instead got something which could turn the tables in their favour. In their possession was Axel's sister Rydia and it was their goal to turn her against her brother and make her fight him to the death. Upon arrival at the HQ, Rydia was not about to go down without a fight and she tried to learn how to use her powers by simply attacking and hope for the best. No matter what she did, it was no use and soon she found herself on the ground in a lot of pain as they attacked her to stop her rampage. Once she was dealt with, their leader instructed them on what to do next.

GSE: "Throw her in the dungeons!"

Rydia: "My brother...will make...you pay...for your...evil crimes."

After saying that, she passed out as she had become very weak from being beaten up. She was taken to the dungeons and thrown into an empty cell and locked up where she would be made to suffer until it was time for them to convert her from light to dark. As she lay in her cell, she began to think about how her life was going to be from now on if her brother didn't save her in time.

Rydia: (Is this how things will become for me now? Is this the way my life will end? Is my destiny to become a slave for them and fight against my own will using powers I have no knowledge of using? So many questions but the one I want to know the answer to is will I be saved before I become one of them? Please hurry brother as I do not want to fight for the enemy. I miss you and I hope you can find me soon. I must stop thinking about the future and get some rest for now so I can recover my strength.)

Rydia closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep so she could recover her strength. Meanwhile, the leader of the Pokemon Assassins was looking into a way of making her work for them. They had no more Dark Balls or materials to make them so their only option was to try something else. After a bit of thinking, he had a brainwave so he headed down to the laboratories to speak to their mastermind in weapon technology, Professor Charon.

Charon: "How can I serve you my lord?"

GSE: "We have been able to capture the sister of that boy who has been interfering with our plans for long enough. I need you to come up with a mind control device that will enable us to make her work for us against her own will."

Charon: "I may have something like that already made as I prepared in advance should that brat be captured by Vicious whom I understand is now a traitor."

GSE: "He is indeed a traitor and he has been made to pay for his crimes by rotting in the dungeons."

Charon: "And rot he will for traitors do not belong here. I will go and look for any mind control devices or tools I may have."

Charon dissapeared for a few moments and then returned with what appeared to be a metallic headband and a headset.

GSE: "What is this?"

Charon: "The solution to all our problems. This headband is fitted with a mind control drug that will automatically be injected into the person or Pokemon wearing it. The headset is to give commands to the one subjected to the mind control drug."

GSE: "Very good Charon. I made the right choice in hiring you for this kind of work."

Charon: "I aim to please my lord."

GSE: "It is now time to put an end to that brats foolish actions by turning his own flesh and blood against him."

The General made his way to the dungeons and entered the cell where Axel's sister Rydia was sleeping. She could sense his presence and awakened and boy was she angry.

Rydia: "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

GSE: "SILENCE! You will now work for us whether you like it or not!"

Rydia: "Bite me! I would rather be dead then work for you!"

GSE: "That can be easily arranged if you fail to co-operate!"

Rydia: "Then so be it!"

GSE: "Very well. You leave me no choice. Activate the sleeping gas."

The General put on a gas mask and gas started pouring into Rydia's cell.

Rydia: "What is going on? Why do I feel so...drowsy...goodnight."

The gas did the trick and Rydia was soon asleep once again.

GSE: "At last! Now to force her to work for us."

The General put the headband on Rydia and exited the cell. Now that the headband was on, she would be forced to listen to his every command whether she liked it or not.

GSE: "Now that she is under our control, she will be forced to use her powers whether she likes it or not. We shall begin once she has awakened. Rest well for when you awaken, you will be meant for only one purpose: carnage!"

The General headed back to his office to plan what he was going to do first upon her awakening while Rydia rested in her cell now under their control.

_Meanwhile..._

On the other side of the world where our heroes live, a teenage girl who went by the name of Kati was meditating in a forest near her home. The reason for her doing this is that she had been given powers by her friend who went by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog. For 2 years now they had become separated as a freak accident caused Shadow to lose his memories and run away from Kati. After that fateful day, she had vowed to find him and use the powers he had given her to fight off anyone that stood in her way. As she was getting closer to making her powers stronger, a mysterious voice spoke to her.

Mysterious voice: "Kati, the time has come for you to use your powers to save the world."

Kati: "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Mysterious voice: "I am afraid I cannot show myself as I fear it would cause a stir and total chaos in the area."

Kati: "Then could you at least tell me who you are and how you know me?"

Mysterious voice: "Very well. My name is Arceus and I have been watching you ever since you encountered the black hedgehog that goes by the name of Shadow."

Kati: "Holy cow! I'm speaking to a Pokemon? This is pretty cool but why were you watching me?"

Arceus: "I had foreseen the future and I saw what would happen to the both of you and the world. I have also foreseen how you two will re-unite and start fighting alongside each other to save the world from destruction."

Kati: "I understand. What is happening to this world?"

Arceus: "A powerful force which was defeated in battle centuries ago by a legendary warrior has been awakened by a group of humans who wish to use this powerful force to bring chaos and disorder to the world."

Kati: "Everything seems normal around here to me."

Arceus: "That is because this powerful force is gathering as much strength as possible and waiting for the right time to come to show his true power to the world."

Kati: "That does not sound good. What does this have to do with me?"

Arceus: "As I said before, I have seen how you and Shadow will re-unite. In order to make that happen, you must leave everything you know behind, and join a band of warriors on the other side of the world, to fight against this powerful force, and the group of humans seeking to use this power for their own selfish needs."

Kati: "I understand. Will all this fighting bring me closer to finding Shadow?"

Arceus: "Yes it will for the more battles you fight, the closer you will get to finding him."

Kati: "If that's what it takes then I will do it."

Arceus: "You do understand that you will have to leave your family behind in order to fight these battles right?"

Kati: "I do understand but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make for the world needs me and it is my goal to find Shadow and fight alongside him once more."

Arceus: "Very well. I will give you some time to prepare yourself for the journey you will embark on to save the world. Once you are ready, I will teleport you to where this band of warriors resides so you can introduce yourself to them."

Kati: "Who is it that I will be fighting with?"

Arceus: "You will be fighting alongside the Eon twins Latios and Latias and the two humans they have become friends with. Their names are Axel and Rydia and they are brother and sister like the Eon twins. Axel is a strong and brave warrior and he is a descendent of the Eon Warrior like his sister."

Kati: "That sounds amazing. Hopefully I'll find out more when I meet him."

Arceus: "Your first mission will be to help Axel on a rescue mission for his sister has been kidnapped by the humans that awoke the powerful force. His sister has been made to suffer and is now under their control."

Kati: "That's awful! I'll show them not to mess with me and I will help Axel get his sister back."

Arceus: "Very good. I will leave now and give you the time you need to get yourself ready. I will speak with you once you are ready so goodbye for now."

Kati: "See ya."

Once Arceus had broken the communication link with Kati, she made her way home and started to think about what was going to happen to her from now on.

Kati: (So this is my life now. It's up to me to find Shadow and fight at his side once again to save the world from the powerful force that has been awakened. This will be no easy battle that's for sure so I better be on my guard and use everything I have learnt to defeat the evil that is threatening to destroy the world.)

Once she had arrived home, Kati gathered up the supplies she would need to go on this journey to save the world. She packed the basic essentials which included food, water, clothes, survival gear, utilities she would need for the battles ahead and camping equipment. Once everything was packed into her bags, she headed downstairs and waited for Arceus to speak to her once again. When she arrived downstairs, her family had arrived home and they saw that she was packed for some trip and they kind of knew what this was about.

Kati: "Hi guys. This is definitely a surprise."

Kati's mom: "Has the time come for you to go on your search for Shadow?"

Kati: "It is mom but there's a bit more to it than that."

Kati's dad: "No matter what you may have to tell us, we'll be supporting you all the way."

Kati: "Thanks dad."

Kati's sister: "So come on then spill the beans! Why is there more to your journey then finding a black hedgehog?"

Kati: "Earlier today, I was spoken to by a Pokemon named Arceus and he told me about how Shadow and I would re-unite as he had foreseen the future."

Kati's mom: "I thought Pokemon only existed in fictional worlds?"

Kati: "So did I but obviously not. Anyway, I was told about this group of people that had awakened a powerful force that was defeated centuries ago by a legendary warrior. The reason why things seem peaceful around here is because the powerful force is gathering up it's strength ready to unleash it when the right time comes but when that is I do not know and nor does Arceus."

Kati's dad: "What does that have to do with you?"

Kati: "I'm going on a journey to find Shadow but in order to do that, I need to participate in a battle to save the world but I won't be alone as I'll be fighting alongside a band of warriors who live on the other side of the world."

Kati's sister: "Your going to fight to save the world? Isn't that dangerous?"

Kati: "It is but I gotta do it for I want to find Shadow and I have a feeling that those warriors I'll be joining cannot do it alone."

Kati's mom: "How will you get to the other side of the world by yourself?"

Kati: "Arceus will teleport me there once I am ready which I am but I'm guessing he's not disrupting this conversation to be polite."

Kati's dad: "What will you do once you find this band of warriors?"

Kati: "I'll be helping them on a rescue mission as one of them is named Axel and his sister has been kidnapped by the group that awakened the powerful force. I gotta help them as she is suffering and what's more, she's been put under their control so she'll be made to suffer even more against her own will."

Kati's sister: "Talk about vile and nasty!"

Kati: "You said it sis. Just thinking about it is making my blood boil."

Kati's mom: "Promise us that you'll be back when all of this is over."

Kati: "Of course I will mom."

Kati's dad: "And please promise us that you'll come back to us in one piece."

Kati: "Of course I will dad."

Kati's sister: "Show them what you got sis and kick their butts!"

Kati: "You got it sis."

Just then, Arceus spoke to Kati as he could tell that she was ready to go.

Arceus: "Are you ready to leave Kati?"

Kati: "I am."

Arceus: "Very good. Say your goodbyes and get ready to go on this journey."

Kati: "Well this is it everyone. It's time for me to go."

Kati's mom: "Have a safe trip."

Kati's dad: "We'll be giving you all the support you need even though we'll be on the other side of the world."

Kati's sister: "Win your battles and save the world."

Kati: "Thank you so much everyone. I promise that I shall return once all of this is over and I promise that this battle shall be won."

It was time for Kati to go so Arceus teleported her to the other side of the world where it was evening and she was by a lake near a forest.

Kati: "I forgot about the time differences between where I live and this place. However, this doesn't look like a place where a band of warriors would live. Oh well. I'll set up camp for tonight and find them tomorrow."

(POV change: Axel)

Once we were back in the house, I went over our strategy for saving Rydia with Mike and Bianca.

Axel: "I suggest we leave bright and early tomorrow morning so we will take them by surprise."

Bianca: "I think we'll need to re-think that plan as chances are they'll be ready for us regardless of if we were to strike early or late."

Axel: "Dang! Didn't think of it like that."

Mike: "I have a feeling their defences will be strong enough to withstand even the most powerful of attacks so we'll need to find the source of their defences and crush it."

Axel: "Good idea Mike. I got me a plan. I'll search for Rydia while you and Bianca take care of their defences and make them pay for what they have done to this world so far."

Bianca: "You got it bro. We'll make them feel pain like there's no tomorrow."

Mike: "We will do what it takes to assist you Axel and we will crush their defences to make it easier for you to save Rydia."

Axel: "Then once she's back on our side, we'll create havoc and make those scumbags pay!"

Bianca: "Indeed we shall Axel. They will not get away with what they have done to us and this world."

Mike: "Each battle we fight will bring us closer to victory."

Axel: "I hope so as I'm tired of taking part in pointless battles."

Bianca: "I know what you mean Axel as I've never liked fighting and never felt it was necessary to resort to violence to solve everything."

Mike: "Sometimes though, it is un-avoidable and we have no choice but to fight whether we feel it is necessary or not."

Axel: "You do make a point Mike as I never really viewed it that way."

Bianca: "Nor did I."

Mike: "But then again nor did I until I thought about it for a bit."

Axel: "As you do."

Bianca: "Anyway, now that we know what we're gonna do tomorrow, let us get some rest as come tomorrow, we'll need all the strength we can get for what we're about to do."

Mike: "That's true."

Axel: "Sounds like a plan."

We all headed off to bed so we could get some rest for the rescue mission we were about to embark on tomorrow morning. Before I laid my head down to sleep that night, I decided to see if I could create a telepathic link with Rydia even though she was in the Pokemon world. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on Rydia's by picturing her in my mind in both of her forms. Amazingly it worked and we spoke using our minds.

Axel: "Rydia? Can you hear me?"

Rydia: "Axel! I'm so glad to hear your voice again."

Axel: "Are you alright?"

Rydia: "Not really but I'll be OK."

Axel: "What are they doing to you?"

Rydia: "They made me feel pain by hurting me and attacking me because I did not want to co-operate with them."

Axel: "Those bastards! How dare they hurt my own flesh and blood like that! What else have they done to you?"

Rydia: "They've locked me in a dark and cold dungeon and placed this metal thingy around my head and I can hear their leader's voice in my mind."

Axel: "Sounds like they're trying to control your mind and make you fight against your own will."

Rydia: "I don't want to fight for them brother! I only want to fight with you by my side against them."

Axel: "And you will I promise as tomorrow, we are coming to save you."

Rydia: "You don't know how happy that makes me feel hearing that. Once you get me out of here, I can make them pay for what they have done to me!"

Axel: "That you can my dear sister."

Rydia: "I'm glad to have you as my brother Axel as you are loving and caring. I cannot wait to see you again tomorrow."

Axel: "Nor can I sis. Nor can I."

Rydia: "I better get some sleep so I'm pumped with energy and power for kicking their butts tomorrow."

Axel: "I better do the same too. Take care sis."

Rydia: "The same to you bro."

After that we cut off the telepathic link with each other and I laid my head down to rest knowing that she was OK and that tomorrow, I would be able to fight by her side once again.

**A/N: **That's another chapter of the re-write finished. I hope you guys like the direction I am taking for this new version of The Eon Chronicles as I am really liking how it's turning out and I hope that you will like it too for the most part. Axel and Rydia were successful in getting the second Soul Dew and the second sword of their ancestor The Eon Warrior but things have now taken a turn for the worse for them as Rydia is now in the evil clutches of the Pokemon Assassins. Will they make it in to save Rydia or will Axel have to fight her to the death? And what kind of kickass powers does Kati have? Tune into Chapter 6 to find out.


	7. Chapter 6: In The Danger Zone

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 6: In The Danger Zone**

The next morning, we woke up and prepared ourselves for the rescue mission we would embark on today. This was probably the most stupidest thing I had ever done but I needed to do it as I wanted to save my sister. I mean sure, I was about to venture into the danger zone but life isn't worth living unless you put a bit of danger into it so in a rather odd way, it was worth it. There was one thing that did baffle me though. Normally I have visions of the Altomare Sanctuary every night but not this time. I wonder why that was? I decided it wasn't worth worrying about it so I focused my mind back to today. Once we were all up and about, we did a final check of our battle plans before we departed for the Pokemon world.

Axel: "Before we leave, it's best if we all familiarize ourselves with our attack strategy for today's mission."

Bianca: "Me and brother will search for their defence systems and wreck it."

Mike: "Once we have that destroyed and dealt with, saving Rydia should be much easier."

Axel: "Hopefully it should. Once I get her out of her prison cell, we can create havoc and leave them with a lot of damage to repair which of course will take time so there won't be so many battles to fight."

Bianca: "That is so very true."

Mike: "In that case then, let us create as much havoc as possible destroying anything we see in sight."

Axel: "I love your thinking Mike. Let's do this thing!"

_Meanwhile..._

Down by the lake in the forest near Axel's house, Kati was ready and raring to go after a good night's sleep. Her goal today was to find out where Axel was living so she could offer her assistance in saving Rydia. Unfortunately she did not know where it was but a map of how to get there was added into her phone by Arceus while she was asleep.

Kati: "Now to start looking for Axel's house so I can offer my help in saving his sister. Trouble is though, where do I start looking? *phone vibrates* What's this? A map of how to get there? How did that suddenly appear on my phone? Oh well it doesn't really matter because now I know how to find it so off I go."

Kati followed the maps directions and soon found herself at the back entrance to Axel's house.

Kati: "This must be the place."

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and answer it.

(POV change: Axel)

Just before we left to depart for the Pokemon world, we heard a knock on the back door.

Bianca: "Who could that be?"

Mike: "We're not expecting any visitors today."

Axel: "I'll go and find out."

I went to the back door and opened it and standing on the back door was someone I did not know. She stood at 5'' 1'', here eyes were blue and her hair was blonde which grew about halfway down the front of her face and about halfway down the back of her. She was also wearing a mixture of red and black clothes, she wore a red and white jacket which had short sleeves, a red and black scarf, a red and black dress with a bow-tie in the middle on the front and red and black combat style boots.

Axel: "Can I help you?"

Kati: "Are you Axel by any chance?"

Axel: "Yes I am but how do you know me?"

Kati: "I was sent here by a Pokemon named Arceus."

Axel: "Arceus? Talk about strange as things keep getting weirder and weirder around here. Anyway where are my manners, please come in."

Kati: "Thank you."

I let the girl into the house and I went to meet up with the others.

Axel: "Hey guys I'm back."

Mike: "Who's this?"

Bianca: "We don't have time for explanations as we need to get going."

Kati: "My name is Kati and I need to explain why I am here so please listen."

Axel: "Sure. Tell us what you need to say."

Mike: "Better make it quick as we have things to do today."

Bianca: "Brother! Don't be so hasty! Let's hear her out."

Kati: "*laughs* It's OK. I'll try to make this a short explanation as I know what's going on around here."

Kati explained everything to us so we had a clearer understanding of why she was here and what had led to her knowing about all of this.

Kati: "So that's pretty much it. I'm here to help you rescue your sister Axel as well as finding my friend Shadow."

Axel: "Well I'm in. What do you think guys?"

Bianca: "I'm in too. Let's help her out."

Mike: "Having an extra fighter in this mission would be handy."

Axel: "So it's decided then. Welcome aboard Kati."

Kati: "Thank you so much guys. This really means a lot to me."

Axel: "You're welcome. Now let's go and kick some ass!"

Bianca: "Yeah! Time to create some havoc."

Mike: "And destroy as much as we can to weaken them."

Kati: "A chance to test out my powers have come at last."

We all headed outside and myself, Mike and Bianca transformed into our Pokemon forms. Once we were all assembled, it was time to go.

Axel: "OK everyone. It's time for us to do this thing. Let's all form around in a circle and join hands. Once our hands are joined, we'll close our eyes and focus our minds on me. Once I can sense that all of your minds are focused on myself, I will teleport us to the location we are heading to as I was able to get a visual location from when I spoke to Rydia last night."

We all formed a circle, joined hands and closed our eyes. A few moments had passed and I could sense that all of our minds were now joined as one so I activated the teleportation ability I had and in a flash, we all dissapeared. A few seconds later, we all appeared outside the Pokemon Assassins base and the front doors were shut which I kind of expected.

Axel: "Well we're here."

Latias: "How the hell are we supposed to get in?"

Latios: "That door looks like it's made of strong iron."

Kati: "No worries. Just leave this to me."

Axel: "Show us what you can do Kati."

Kati walked up to the door, studied it for a few moments and took a few steps back. At first I thought she was giving up but I was soon proved wrong as she began to run to the door. As she got closer to it, she jumped and did an aerial forward roll before stretching out one of her legs. As soon as her foot made contact with the door, it began to fall forwards and soon, it was opened.

Axel: "WHOA! That's some power!"

Latias: "I'll say!"

Latios: "What can I say? "I'm impressed!"

Kati: "Thank you."

It wasn't long before an alarm started blaring which meant they knew that we were here.

Axel: "Oh snap! No matter though as we'll just power our way through!"

Latias: "Bring it on!"

Latios: "Time to tear down the walls!"

Kati: "We are their worst nightmare as we are warriors of the light and they are the darkness which we shall banish!"

Everyone: "CHARGE!"

We all charged into the base and split off to do what we needed to do. Latios and Latias went off in search of the enemy's defence systems while Kati and I was on the search for the dungeons where Rydia was being kept. I prayed and hoped that we weren't too late.

(POV change: Narrator)

In his office, General Snake Eyes was in a furious mood as his base had just been invaded without warning.

GSE: "So those punks think they can play the hero and break into my base to re-claim their lost companion? Time to turn the tables on them and show them they are dealing a bad hand against the cards of fate."

The General headed down to the dungeons, put on the headset and approached Rydia's cell who was fast asleep.

GSE: "It is time for you to awaken and fight against your brother."

At that moment, Rydia's eyes opened up quickly and she arose from the ground and faced her master.

Rydia: "Your wish is my command master. It shall be done."

GSE: "Excellent. The battle will be held in the coliseum so let us go."

Rydia: "As you wish master."

The General and Rydia headed off to the coliseum where they would await Axel and engage him in combat.

(POV change: Latias)

Once we charged into the base, brother and I were in search of their bases defence systems so we could crush them and give Axel and Kati an edge in their quest to save Rydia. As we were zooming around looking for the control room, it was no easy task trying to find it that's for sure as the enemy was determined to keep us away from it. We knew this as they were pulling out all the stops by attacking us relentlessly which was really creaming my corn so we fought back regardless of the fact that I did not like fighting.

Latias: "Phew! This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

Latios: "I know what you mean sis but we gotta keep going if we are to succeed in saving Rydia."

Latias: "You're right. I gotta believe in everyone including myself and fight until the very end to secure victory."

Latios: "That's the spirit sis."

Latias: "Come on, let's keep going."

Latios: "Agreed."

(POV change: Narrator)

On the outskirts of the base, a black hedgehog named Shadow was taking a look around the area as he had heard rumours of a group of heroes invading the base belonging to an group of evil humans called the Pokemon Assassins who were planning to take over the world. He decided to go and check this out and see what kind of power the heroes possessed. Upon arrival at the base, he saw two dragons fighting a dangerous battle. One was red and white and the other was blue and white. He did not know that they were Pokemon and their real names were Latios and Latias.

Shadow: (Pathetic fools. Letting themselves get beaten up by their enemy.)

His statement was soon corrected as he saw them fight back and they were able to defeat a good number of them.

Shadow: (Not bad. Their power is impressive. One day I will challenge them but the way things are going now, they'll be dead before I get the chance. Guess I better help.)

Shadow activated one of his powers which went by the name of Chaos Blast. After he launched the attack, a shockwave of energy was released which blew a large hole in the walls and shattered the surrounding windows followed by a large cloud of smoke. Shadow used this chance so he jumped in, knocked out the Pokemon Assassins members that were attacking Latios and Latias and dissapeared as he did not want anyone to know it was him. By the time the smoke faded, Shadow had dissapeared and he continued to look around for the other 2 as he heard that there were 4 heroes attacking the base of the Pokemon Assassins.

(POV change: Latias)

We continued to fight off the endless hoards of evil idiots and their Pokemon and for every one we faced, the harder it became as they had Pokemon which we had a major type disadvantage against as well as us having attacks that did not affect them. It looked like we'd never be able to find the control room at this rate but then we got lucky as a mysterious explosion took place which generated a large cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the enemy soldiers and their Pokemon were all knocked out. It was clear some mysterious force took them all out at once and then dissapeared.

Latias: "What just happened bro?"

Latios: "I dunno sis."

Latias: "Whatever it was, things just got a whole lot easier for us."

Latios: "Come on, let's use this chance and find the control room."

Latias: "Yeah!"

We continued our search with zero battles and soon we found the control room. The door was bolted tight but brother took it out with a Luster Purge and we attacked the fools that were inside. Victory was soon ours as they didn't present much of a threat.

Latias: "Oh yes! We win!"

Latios: "Victory is now ours."

Latias: "Now let's trash the controls so things are easier for Axel and Kati."

Latios: "Good idea sis."

Brother and I combined our powers and in a matter of seconds, we had the controls trashed and soon the power went out which meant we must have also disabled their main power supply.

Latios: "That was easy."

Latias: "Good luck Axel and Kati."

(POV change: Axel)

As Kati and I were rushing around trying to find the dungeons, we battled our way through endless hoards of members from the Pokemon Assassins and including the grunts and their Pokemon. It's clear they were expecting us as the fighting was insane and they were strong but our powers were unstoppable once we combined them as one. I was really impressed with Kati's powers and skills as a fighter. It's clear she had good experience from somewhere and if I didn't know better, I'd say she had learnt her moves from someone as a few of them were identical to that of a black hedgehog named Shadow.

Axel: "I gotta say Kati, I am impressed with your skills. It's clear you have great potential."

Kati: "Thanks Axel."

Axel: "If I didn't know better, I'd say you learnt some of them from Shadow."

Kati: "You could say that but it's a bit more complicated than that as I explained earlier before we left to fight these guys."

Axel: "Oh yeah so you did. I have a habit of forgetting things. Sorry."

Kati: "*laughs* It's OK dude. It happens to the best of us. If anything your powers are equally impressive. How did you get so strong?"

Axel: "It's all thanks to the Soul Dew and the fact that I am a descendent of my ancestor the Eon Warrior."

Kati: "Pretty awesome. Who is the Eon Warrior?"

Axel: "My ancestor who was a legendary hero from a savage war that was fought centuries ago. His name comes from the fact that he was a warrior and his travelling companions were the Eon Pokemon Latios and Latias hence the name Eon Warrior."

Kati: "Pretty awesome."

Axel: "Yep. It's very awesome."

Moments later, the power went out so I guessed that Latios and Latias had done it and sabotaged the main controls for everything in the base including the power supply in the control room.

Kati: "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Axel: "They've done it! Latios and Latias have succeeded in sabotaging the main controls for everything in this base including the power supply."

Kati: "They truly are impressive that's for sure."

Axel: "That they are. Let's use this chance and power our way through!"

Kati: "Agreed."

We continued to power our way through the endless battles against our enemy and their Pokemon and soon we found the entrance to the dungeons. Unfortunately though, the door was electronic and it wouldn't open due to the controls for the main power supply being destroyed.

Axel: "Kati, take this door out!"

Kati: "With pleasure."

I watched in awe as Kati used a move known as Chaos Blast on the door which destroyed it with ease.

Axel: "WOW! I am amazed! That was some power!"

Kati: "Thank you. Let's go and save your sister Axel."

Axel: "Good idea. Hang in there sis! We're coming for ya!"

We entered the dungeons and expected to find Rydia there but she was gone!

Axel: "What the hell? I know she was here and she told me last night this is where she would be!"

Kati: "Now what do we do?"

Voice: "Looking for someone?"

I turned around and saw Vicious behind bars which quite frankly he deserved.

Axel: "Nice to see you got your just deserts Vicious!"

Kati: "Who's he?"

I quickly explained how I knew this guy and the battles I had fought against him.

Kati: "Ah now I see."

Axel: "Where is my sister Rydia?"

Vicious: "You mean the shiny Latias? General Snake Eyes took her to the coliseum."

Axel: "Why would he do that?"

Vicious: "He said something about using her to destroy you."

Kati: "That's horrible! Why should a brother and sister have to fight to the death like that?"

Vicious: "The General will stop at nothing until he obtains the power he needs to take over the world."

Axel: "Not if I can help it! Thanks for the info Vicious. I'm surprised you're telling me so easily."

Vicious: "What else can I do as I've been stripped of my rank and the fact I'm behind bars without any means of escape so I may as well tell you what you need to know."

Kati: "Time to find the coliseum and save Rydia."

Axel: "Yeah!"

Vicious: "I hope you can restore order to the world as the real battle is yet to take place."

Axel: "I hope so too."

Kati: "What does that mean by the real battle is yet to take place?"

Vicious: "You will see for yourself in the not too distant future."

Axel: "Guess that's all we can do."

Kati: "Let's go to the coliseum and save Rydia."

Axel: "Yeah!"

We left the dungeons and search for the coliseum. On the way we bumped into Latios and Latias.

Axel: "Hey guys."

Kati: "Nice work on sabotaging their controls."

Latios: "Thanks. I have to admit, it was fun."

Latias: "Where's Rydia?"

Axel: "She's not in the dungeons."

Latios: "Where is she then?"

Kati: "She was taken to the coliseum."

Latias: "A coliseum? Didn't know they had one."

Axel: "Nor did I but that's where we're going."

Latios: "I just hope we're not too late."

Kati: "I think we may be as we were told by another prisoner in the dungeons that she is already under their leader's control so we'll have no choice but to fight her."

Latias: "That's not good."

I thought about our current situation for a moment and decided that it would be best if I fought her alone as I know that deep down she would remember me and break free of her mind control.

Axel: "Sorry guys."

Latios: "For what?"

Axel: "I need to do this alone."

Latias: "What?"

Axel: "Rydia is my sister. I'm the only one who can get through to her and I'll find a way to do that without fighting. There just has to be a way and I swear that I will find that way and save her."

Kati: "I say go for it Axel because if anyone can save her it's you."

Latios: "Understood. Our thoughts are with you."

Latias: "We'll find somewhere to hide and wait for you."

Axel: "Thanks for understanding guys. I promise I will win and end this."

Latios, Latias and Kati exited the base and waited for me in the nearby forests. I continued to look for the coliseum while fighting off any grunts from the Pokemon Assassins and their Pokemon. After what felt like an eternity, I found the coliseum.

Axel: (Hang in there sis. I promise I will find a way to save you without hurting you.)

I steeled up my courage and entered the coliseum with only one goal on my mind: save Rydia. As soon as I entered it, it looked like an old coliseum that looked like it came from the Romans. The atmosphere was somewhat eerie and spooky but I knew that I had to focus myself if I was to succeed in saving my sister. I floated over to the centre of the coliseum and waited for something to happen. A few moments later, a voice boomed out in the air which made me jump out my skin. It was their leader and I was looking forward to settling things with him once and for all.

GSE: "Welcome to my coliseum young warrior."

Axel: "So we meet again. Release my sister now or face the consequences!"

GSE: "What consequences?"

Axel: "Me and my power!"

GSE: "Don't make me laugh!"

Axel: "Then show yourself and prove me wrong!"

GSE: "Very well."

The General showed himself and appeared on the other side of the coliseum but Rydia wasn't with him.

Axel: "Where is my sister?"

GSE: "Look behind you."

I turned around and saw Rydia on the other side of the coliseum and I saw the metallic headband on her. I quickly turned around the saw the headset the General was wearing and then turned back around to face my sister.

Axel: "Rydia! Thank god you're OK."

Rydia: "Who are you?"

Axel: "Don't you know me? I'm your brother!"

Rydia: "The only family I have is the darkness and the evil power that I possess!"

Axel: (Damn it! It's no good! Her mind is clearly possessed! I gotta act now!)

GSE: "What will you do now boy?"

Axel: "I'll tell you exactly what I'm going to do. I'm gonna save my sister and kick your ass to hell!"

GSE: "We will soon see about that. Fight this brat to your hearts content and don't stop until he's been crushed!"

Rydia: "As you wish master."

GSE: "Excellent. I shall return to my office and oversee the defeat of the others."

Axel: "Wait! Get back here!"

The General was leaving the arena and I was about to go after him but I was soon stopped in my tracks by Rydia.

Axel: "You don't want to be doing this Rydia."

Rydia: "All enemies of my master will be crushed!"

Axel: "Looks like I have no choice but to fight you."

Rydia: "Get ready to die!"

And so the battle to save my sister had begun. I did not want to be doing this but it's clear I had no other choice. I steeled up my courage and prepared to engage in combat against Rydia. I started off with an Aura Circle which she dodged and started to throw back at me using Psychic so I was very to close to being pummelled with my own attack but luckily I dodged every one.

Axel: (How the hell does she know how to use her attacks when she's had no training at all? It must either be the Soul Dew teaching her or the mind control drug giving her power. Whatever the reason is, I better be on my guard.)

Next came her signature move Mist Ball so for a while I could not see where she was. I closed my eyes and used my ears to track her every movement. Seconds had passed and I could feel her close by. Moments later, I sensed her position and just as she was about to attack me, I used a Dragon Claw and struck her hard which caused the mist to fade and her to stagger. I used this chance and fired an Aura Sphere at the headband which hit it but it wasn't even scratched!

Axel: "WHAT!? Damn! That things made of some strong materials."

Rydia: "*evil laugh* Is that all you got!?"

Axel: "You want some of this! Come and get it!"

Rydia: "With pleasure!"

Even though she was my sister, I was taking no prisoners as the only way I could save her was to fight back as trying to use words to get to her was clearly failing. I didn't understand why I was doing this as I wanted to use words to get through to her but something was telling me to fight so that's what I did.

(POV change: Rydia's heart)

Deep down inside of my heart, a flicker of light remained within me and it was still shining brightly which was good as it meant I still had some good left in me. I was attacking my own flesh and blood and I didn't want to fight him. It was time for me to take control of my own body once again as enough was enough! I wanted to fight with my brother and not against him. This was pure madness and I decided to act before it could go any further.

(POV change: Axel)

Rydia was putting up one heck of a fight as she and I went at each other like wild animals in a zoo! We used a combination of offensive and defensive moves including Mist Ball, Dragon Claw, Aura Sphere, Dragonbreath, Psychic, Safeguard, Protect and Teleport. A couple of times I had to resort to using my sword as there were some attacks I wouldn't be able to break through or reflect normally by myself. Minutes of fighting one another had passed and we were both exhausted and hurt as some of our attacks had made contact with our bodies so damage was dealt to us. The exhaustion had taken it's toll on our bodies and we had ceased attacking one another.

Axel: "Not...bad."

Rydia: "Impressive...powers...you...possess."

Axel: "Time...to...finish...this!"

Rydia: "Bring...it!"

Before I could charge at my sister to knock her out and free her of her mind control, she started to act weird as she put her claws on her head and started to scream.

Axel: "Rydia!"

Rydia: What's happening to me?"

Axel: "I'll save you!"

I charged forwards to help her but Rydia had other ideas.

Rydia: "Stay away!"

Axel: "*stops charging* But why?"

Moments later, my question was soon answered as she spoke to me using words that only the real Rydia would use.

Rydia: "Brother, please help me!"

Axel: "Rydia! I'm so glad you're ok."

Rydia: "You have to get this thing off of my head! I don't want to fight you any more!"

Axel: "How am I going to as none of my attacks left a dent on it!"

Rydia: "You have to find a way as I do not know how much longer I can keep myself from hurting you again."

Axel: "But what can I do? I couldn't even save you from this situation."

Rydia: "Please, you have to find a way! I'm scared that I'll only end up killing you if I were to lose control of my powers."

Axel: "I'll try whatever it takes to free you."

Rydia: "Thank you brother. Uh-oh! I can feel the darkness within me trying to take over!"

Axel: "Not if I can help it!"

I used a barrage of whatever attacks I could use on the headband but still nothing worked so I resorted to using the sword. I focused all of my attacks and combined them with the sword ready to launch an attack that would save my sister.

Axel: "Here goes!"

I swung the sword down hard on the headband hoping that it would shatter which it did.

Axel: "YES! Are you alright Rydia?"

Rydia: "I'm free! Thank you so much brother."

Rydia and I embraced in each other's arms as we were now brother and sister once more. I noticed that she started to shiver and I could feel her body shaking which was not good.

Axel: "What's happening to you sis?"

Rydia: "I don't know."

Things were soon about to take a turn for the worse as Rydia soon started to suffer again.

Rydia: "What's happening to me! I can't control myself!"

Axel: "We need to get out of here and fast!"

Rydia: "Good idea!"

Axel: "Time to brick it!"

Before we could go anywhere, Rydia was on the ground in pain and she was in serious trouble!

Axel: "Rydia!"

Rydia: "I'm...burning up!"

(POV change: Narrator)

In his office, General Snake Eyes had been watching Rydia fight Axel and he was outraged at her defeat and the headband being shattered but he became increasingly concerned when he saw what was happening to her.

GSE: "NO! The brat was able to save his sister! This is not how things were supposed to go! What is happening to the Latias? Stop what you are doing and crush him!"

But none of his vocal commands were working any more.

GSE: "NO! She's not listening to me!"

Just then Charon came bursting into the General's office.

Charon: "We got trouble sir!"

GSE: "What's wrong?"

Charon: "I only just remembered something important about that mind control headband."

GSE: "What's wrong with it?"

Charon: "I programmed a secondary drug into it that was to be activated should the headband ever be removed or destroyed."

GSE: "What does it do?"

Charon: "It automatically takes control of the test subject and gives them a boost in power but because that brat's sister has clearly had no training of her powers, she is losing control and she will become a ruthless fighting machine destroying everything in her path including us!"

GSE: "WHAT!?"

Charon: "We need to act now!"

GSE: "It's time to stop her before things get out of hand!"

The General assembled any members that were not injured from the earlier attack and sent them to the coliseum to stop Rydia from losing control of her powers.

_Meanwhile..._

On the outskirts of the base Kati, Latios and Latias were waiting for Axel and Rydia to join them. As they waited, Kati started to act strange as she could sense something familiar to her nearby.

Latias: "Are you alright Kati? You're acting a little weird."

Kati: "It's him. I can feel him nearby."

Latios: "You mean Shadow?"

Kati: "Yeah. What would he be doing here though?"

Latias: "That might explain the lucky break we got earlier while looking for the control room."

Kati: "What do you mean?"

Latias explained what she meant with input from Latios.

Kati: "I see. That's definitely sounds like Shadow alright. He's fast and deals with his enemies quickly like they're nothing to him."

Latios: "We could use that kind of help in this war we're fighting."

Kati: "Too right! I know that with Shadow on our side, we'll be unstoppable!"

Latias: "What's that over there?"

Latias was pointing to the top of a hill that overlooked the area and standing on top of it was black hedgehog that Kati instantly recognised.

Kati: "It's Shadow!"

Latios: "This is your chance Kati."

Latias: "Good luck."

Kati: "Thanks guys. Here I go."

(POV change: Kati)

As I approached Shadow, my nerves were at an all-time high and I was worried that it was all going to go wrong and that I would be back to square one. I decided to just forget about the negatives and focus on the positives. It had taken me 2 years to strengthen my powers and to look out for clues as to where he may have gone and it was all down to this. The closer I got to him, I could sense that he knew I was near and soon enough, he turned to look at me. I stopped in my tracks and there was silence in the air for a few moments before he spoke to me.

Shadow: "Who are you?"

I had a feeling he would say that as let's face it, the freak accident that separated us gave him amnesia.

Kati: "I knew you would say that. You do not remember me because you have amnesia."

Shadow: "I remember a lot of things I have done but I most certainly do not remember you or having amnesia."

Kati: "Still as stubborn as ever I see."

Shadow: "Look, I don't have time to waste standing here talking to strangers like you. I've got more important things to do."

Kati: "You mean finding out who you really are."

Shadow: "That is indeed my goal and I will not let anyone or anything interfere with my mission so get out of my way or else I will have to take you down!"

Kati: "I know you won't do that as you helped out my friends earlier when we were in trouble and I know that deep down you don't want to hurt me either."

Shadow: "For your information, I only helped them because they were weak and pathetic."

Latios: "What did you say!"

Latias: "How dare you call us weak and pathetic!"

Kati: "Chill guys I got this."

Shadow: "And secondly, I will prove to you that you are wrong in what you say about me not hurting you. Take this!"

Shadow fired several Chaos Spears at me but I used Chaos Control to slow them down and I stepped to one side before time restored itself to normal the attack dropped to the ground.

Shadow: "How is it possible that you know Chaos Control?"

Kati: "You saved me from death when I took a bullet to my leg by giving me part of your power which, in turn saved me life giving me a second chance to live, as well as giving me abilities, and powers of my own which I have discovered and powered up overtime."

Shadow: "Is that so? Well then, how about you and I have a face off to see who's the ultimate life form?."

Kati: "Challenge accepted."

Latios: "What are you doing Kati?"

Latias: "I thought you wanted to save him and not hurt him."

Kati: "Sometimes fighting is the only way Latias."

Latias: "Yeah I guess your right."

Latios: "Good luck Kati. Time to show him what you can do."

Kati: "Thanks guys. I will be victorious and prove that I have what it takes."

Shadow: "Time for us to settle this! Let us go to their coliseum and fight!"

Kati: "Or we can settle it right here right now!"

Shadow: "Very well. We shall fight here!"

Kati: "Bring it on!"

(POV change: Axel)

As Rydia and I were making a hasty exit out of the coliseum and back to the others, I was worried about my sister as she was burning up inside. It was clear that the mind control drug that was inside her, was left there for far too long, and it was starting to take it's toll on her as of yet, under-powered body as she had not yet trained her powers.

Axel: "How ya holding up sis?"

Rydia: "Not good. This is really starting to hurt and I'm scared that I'll lose control any second!"

Axel: "Hang in there! I'll find help and save you!"

Rydia: "Hurry!"

As we made our exit, I used my powers to take out anyone that stood in our path as I had some power left in me despite the fact I took a battering in the coliseum. I also used my sword as well to add a bit of spice to my attacks. I continued to fight them off while protecting Rydia and soon, the exit was in sight.

Axel: "We're almost there sis."

Rydia: "Please hurry bro as I need a wide open space to unleash all of this power inside me as I don't want to use it here and hurt you."

Axel: "No way will I let you use your powers like that!"

Voice: "You are too late you pest!"

We both came to a halt as we saw their leader and a short grey haired man with red glasses on his eyes.

Axel: "Get out of our way!"

GSE: "We do not take orders now hand over the Latias that is with you."

Axel: "I refuse! You will not have Rydia and who is the shortie standing with you?"

Charon: "Your insult means nothing to me pest! I am Professor Charon and I am the one responsible for the mind control headband that your sister wore on her head."

Axel: "So your the one responsible for her suffering!"

Charon: "On the contrary, I made that device a long time ago and I forgot that I added a secret weapon to it should it be taken off or destroyed."

Axel: "What secret weapon?"

GSE: "As we speak, your sister is getting an overdose of extra power from a secondary drug. But because she cannot control her powers, the drug is taking over her body and soon, it will take it's toll and she will suffer the consequences."

Axel: "So you're telling me that my sister is going to die and there's nothing I can do to save her?"

Charon: "That is precisely what we are saying."

Axel: "I don't believe you!"

GSE: "On the contrary, your sister would disagree with that."

Axel: "What are you talking about?"

Charon: "Take a look at her and see for yourself."

I looked at Rydia and saw what they meant as her power was getting more and more out of control and I could sense that it was about to unleash any minute now.

Axel: "NO! RYDIA!"

GSE: "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're too late!"

Charon: "Have a nice time in hell!"

In a flash of light, their leader and the shortie professor dissapeared and I was left with one option which was to get out of there myself.

Axel: "I'm so sorry Rydia. I couldn't save you. I hope you forgive me."

I activated my teleportation ability and escaped out of there like a coward nd I left my sister to die like the selfish fool I was!

Rydia: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She let out a high pitched scream and all of her power was unleashed in a gigantic wave of destruction destroying the base and everything in it's path. I appeared by the place where the others were waiting for me and I could only watch as the wave of destruction spread out across the area. I also saw Kati getting ready to face off against Shadow. It would seem as if she had found him but before they could brawl, they saw the wave of chaos spreading out across the area and ceased what they were about to do.

Shadow: "We'll save this for another time. Chaos Control!"

Kati: "Wait!"

But it was too late as Shadow had dissapeared and where he would go is anyone's guess.

Kati: "Damn it!"

Latias sensed that I was upset about something so she asked me what was wrong.

Latias: "What's wrong Axel?"

Axel: "I was too late. I couldn't save her and now she is destroying herself and there is nothing I could have done to save her."

Latias: "So you just left her to die! Some brother you are!"

Latios: "LATIAS! Don't be so harsh on Axel as he did what he could."

Axel: "It's ok Latios. Latias is right. Some brother I was as I just left her to die when she was suffering."

I explained what I meant and then Latias felt guilty for what she said.

Latias: "I'm sorry I shouted at you Axel and I wish I hadn't said anything."

Axel: "No it needed to be said. I am an awful brother as I couldn't save her in time and I was made to fight her so in the end I'm mainly to blame for her death."

Latios: "It's not your fault Axel. Our enemy is the one at fault here!"

Kati then re-joined us and joined in with the conversation.

Kati: "Latios is right Axel. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Your kind heart drove you to do what ended up being the right thing to do but it's clear our enemy was well prepared for something like this."

Axel: "Thanks for everything you guys and I'm sorry for feeling this way but in the end, I'm a murderer as I hurt my sister and I failed to save her in time before her mind could take over her body."

Latias: "Do you need some time alone to think?"

Axel: "If you wouldn't mind Latias. I'm sorry for acting this way guys. I'll see you back at the house when I'm ready."

Latios: "Take as long as you need."

Kati: "Hope you feel better soon."

Axel: "Thanks guys. I'll see you later."

Latios, Latias and Kati teleported back to the house and I continued to watch the chaos and destruction that was spreading out across the area. Even though their main base had been destroyed, I had a feeling that this battle was far from over as they would be back and I would have to continue fighting them.

Axel: "Rydia, I swear, I swear I will avenge you and make those bastards pay for making you suffer!"

The chaotic wave of destruction eventually subsided and smoke was now spreading out across the area. I decided to look amongst the ruins of their base to see if I could find Rydia's body as I wanted to make sure that she got a proper burial if she was dead. I scanned the ruins of their base over and over and she was nowhere to be found.

Axel: "Nowhere to be found. She must have already passed on to the heavens."

Before I could teleport to the house to re-join the others, I heard a voice that sounded like it was struggling.

Voice: "Is...anyone...there?"

I decided I needed to help them no matter what it took.

Axel: "Where are you?"

Voice: "Brother? Is...that...you?"

Oh my god! Rydia was still alive! How she survived is anyone's guess but I had time to dwell on that later as I needed to find her.

Axel: "Rydia! Where are you?"

Rydia: "I'm...trapped...underneath...some...rubble."

Axel: "Hang in there! I'll get you out!"

I closed my eyes and focused my powers on Rydia's Soul Dew and the one that was in my chest reacted to the other one I soon found where she was trapped.

Axel: "Hang in there sis! I'm about to destroy this rubble trapping you."

Rydia: "Please...hurry."

I used a variation of my offensive attacks to clear the rubble that was trapping my sister. After what felt like hours, I finally did it and I could see her battered and bruised body laying on the ground. I did not hesitate even for a second as I dashed forwards to lift her body away from the rubble.

Axel: "Rydia? Are you ok?"

Rydia: "Axel...I'm...sorry...for...scaring...you...like...that."

Axel: "Don't be sis as it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're ok and that's all that matters and I'm the one that should be apologising. I made you feel pain by attacking you and I wasn't quick enough to stop your powers from getting out of control."

Rydia: "Say...no...more...brother...for...I'm...glad...you...are...ok."

Axel: "I promise that from now on, I will protect you until the very end."

Rydia: "Thank...you...brother."

Rydia then passed out and I needed to get her to a hospital fast so I teleported myself to a hospital in the world where I lived and naturally, everyone there was freaked out at first but they recognised us as the heroes that saved their city from destruction. Luckily the hospital was barely damaged which was good as it meant Rydia still had a chance of survival.

Axel: "Please, you have to help my sister. I don't want to lose her."

Doctor: "We'll see what we can do. Follow us into the operating room."

Axel: "Understood."

I followed a team of doctors and nurses into an operating room and I laid Rydia down on one of the operating tables.

Doctor: "Thank you for bringing her in here. We'll take it from here so please wait in the waiting room."

Axel: "Thank you. Please save her."

I headed to the waiting room area and transformed into my human form so I could sit down and rest my energy. As I waited, I decided to let the others know what had happened so I contacted Latias via telepathy.

Axel: (Latias can you hear me)

Latias: (Where are you Axel?)

Axel: (I'm in a hospital.)

Latias: (Oh my god! Are you alright?)

Axel: (I'm fine but guess what? Rydia is alive!)

Latias: (She's alive? That is a relief to hear. How is she)

Axel: (I'm not sure. I'm leaving her in the hands of the doctors and nurses here who are trying to save her as we speak.)

Latias: (I hope she survives.)

Axel: (I hope she does as I don't want to lose her. I'll keep you posted with any updates.)

Latias: (Thank you Axel. Stay safe.)

Axel: (I will.)

I cut off the telepathic communication with Latias and waited to hear any developments on Rydia's recovery. As I waited, I started to think about what I was going to tell my parents when they returned home in a few days time. I knew the moment they found out about what happened to Rydia, they would flip out and ban us from ever stepping foot out of the house again. I knew things would get worse if Rydia didn't survive but I wasn't going to think about that as deep down I knew she would be ok. Little did I know that my world was about to come crashing down yet again as after a few hours of waiting, one of the doctors came out to speak to me.

Axel: "How is she?"

Doctor: "Not good I'm afraid. She's in a very critical condition. Although we were able to heal her injuries, a mysterious substance is slowly shutting down her organs and soon, she will not make it."

I wasn't sure what to say as I just heard that my sister was slowly dying and it was all my fault.

Axel: "I...see."

Doctor: "We did everything we could and I am so sorry we couldn't save her."

Axel: "Thank you for trying anyway. Can I see her one last time please?"

Doctor: "Yes."

Axel: "Thank you so much."

I was taken to where Rydia was and I was left alone to sit with her while she was slowly dying and amazingly she still had enough strength to talk at a normal speed.

Axel: "Hey Rydia..."

Rydia: "Hey Axel."

Axel: "Rydia, I'm sorry all of this had to happen and I'm sorry I had to get you involved."

Rydia: "It's not your fault bro. You were trying to save me and so what if I received a few bruises. You saved me from their control and that's all that matters."

Axel: "That's true enough."

Rydia: "Please don't go beating yourself up about this bro. I want you to be happy and to seize victory for us in this battle."

Axel: "I promise I will win this war Rydia and I promise that I will get revenge on those scumbags that did this to you!"

Rydia: "Thank you Axel. Make them pay and save the planet and tell mom and dad, I may be gone but I will always be watching over them just like I'll always be watching over you."

Axel: "I know you will sis and I promise that it will be done."

Rydia: "Thank you Axel. I need to rest now and wait for the gods to come and take me into the afterlife."

Axel: "Rest well my sister and I will never ever forget you."

Rydia: "And I'll never forget you my brother."

Rydia closed her eyes and the mysterious substance that was inside her was taking it's toll on her body as her heart rate began to gradually drop down until it finally hit 0. Once it did, the heart rate monitor emitted a long high pitched beep to signal that she had now passed on. I couldn't help but break down and shed a lot of tears as I was really going to miss my sister. A few minutes later, the doctors came into the room to take me out of the room but then something rather amazing happened. The Soul Dew in my chest must have detected my sadness as I was upset that my sister had died as it was reacting with the lifeless Soul Dew inside Rydia's body.

Axel: "What's going on? Could it be that Rydia is still alive?"

Doctor: "Remarkable! I've never seen anything like this before!"

We watched in awe as the two Soul Dew's began to combine their powers and they used it to give life to the Soul Dew inside Rydia which in turn would bring her back. After she had received enough energy from both of the Soul Dew's, Rydia's eyes began to open and she couldn't believe what just happened. My eyes were filling with tears of happiness so I threw my arms around my sister and hugged her tight as I was so happy that she was back. After a few minutes, I wiped my eyes dry and I loosened my grip on Rydia as I didn't want to accidentally suffocate her.

Axel: "I'm so glad you're back Rydia. I thought I'd lost you forever."

Rydia: "It's good to be back bro and I'm sorry that I worried you but how was I able to come back to life again?"

Axel: "It's the Soul Dew's that we possess that made this possible."

Rydia: "Incredible! I'm so lucky to be alive again."

Axel: "That you are my dear sister and I am glad that you are back."

Rydia: "It's great to be back and I am ready to get my revenge on those punks for making us both suffer!"

Axel: "Together we shall prevail as brother and sister and win this with our friends but for now, we need to rest and tomorrow, the work will begin."

Rydia: "Agreed."

Axel: "I'll head back home and tell the others the good news and I'll come back in the morning for you."

Rydia: "Good idea. See you tomorrow brother."

Axel: "Right back at ya sis."

I teleported back to the house where everyone was waiting for me and I was excited to tell them the good news.

Latios: "How is Rydia?"

Latias: "Did she make it?"

Kati: "Is she going to be alright?"

Axel: "When I got her to the hospital, she was admitted straight away and I waited for hours for the result. The doctors told me that her condition was critical and that there was no way they could save her. However, a few minutes after she died, the Soul Dew's inside us reacted with one another and revived her."

Latios: "So she was dead and then alive again?"

Axel: "Correct."

Latias: "That is excellent news to hear. I am so happy."

Kati: "It is truly incredible that power like that exists in this world."

Axel: "It is very remarkable and I for one am glad it exists as it meant I not only got my sister back but I also got to go on this amazing journey with all of you."

Latias: "I'm glad too as now that I know there is hope for this world after all."

Latios: "Agreed sis. One question, where is Rydia?"

Axel: "She's resting up at the hospital after being brought back to life and I'll be going back there tomorrow to bring her home."

Latias: "That's good to hear."

Latios: "We better get some rest ourselves as tomorrow, we've got a lot of work to do."

Kati: "Agreed."

Axel: "Good idea."

We all headed upstairs to get some rest for the night. Seeing as Kati was going to be living here with us for a while, I showed her the guest room and headed back to my own room to get some rest for the night. As I laid my head down to sleep, I began to think of all the events that had taken place today and how lucky I was that my sister was able to have a second chance at life. It really was incredible that the Soul Dew has enough power to revive the dead when combined with another Soul Dew and the human soul. The thought of it all was truly incredible and I began to think about how that power could be used in the future while resting up my energy for the busy day we had ahead of us come tomorrow.

**A/N: **So there we go, another chapter of The Eon Chronicles re-write is now complete. I am really liking the direction this story is now taking and I hope that for the most part you guys are going to like it as well. I decided to add in a bit of dramatic action into this chapter and I really like how it turned out. My inspiration for the bit where Rydia's powers were going out of control came from Dissidia Final Fantasy as the same thing happened to one of the heroes (Terra Branford) a couple of times. So what will happen now that Rydia is back and the base of their enemy the Pokemon Assassins has been destroyed? Will things become easier for our heroes or much harder than they anticipated? Stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 7: Ain't Dead Yet

**The Eon Chronicles Chapter 7: Ain't Dead Yet**

As a new day dawned, I woke up and I was full of confidence about today as the real work would begin and today I would be able to fight alongside my sister Rydia once more. I decided to leave early and pick her up from the hospital so we would be able to have more time together and so she could meet the newest addition to our team, Kati. I teleported myself to the hospital and spoke to the receptionist stating my business.

Receptionist: "Good morning sir. How may I help you?"

Axel: "I'm here to pick up my sister."

Receptionist: "What is the name of your sister?"

Axel: "Her name is Rydia."

Receptionist: "One moment please."

Several moments later, I could see my sister running towards me in her human form and we embraced in a reunion hug despite the fact that we last spoke to each other yesterday. A few moments later, we loosened our grips around one another to avoid choking one another.

Axel: "Good to see you again sis."

Rydia: "Right back at ya bro."

Axel: "You still look as fabulous as ever."

Rydia: "Of course. It's a gift I have."

Axel and Rydia: *****laughs*****

Axel: "You ready to go back home and start preparing to kick some ass?"

Rydia: "You know it."

Axel: "Then let's get going. Oh by the way before we do, I need to tell you something."

Rydia: "What's up?"

Axel: "We got a new recruit in our team of warriors."

Rydia: "We have? That is excellent news. Who is this new warrior?"

Axel: "Once we return home, all will be revealed."

Rydia: "Ooh! I can't wait."

Axel: "Then let's get going so you won't have to wait any more."

Rydia: "Good idea."

We both teleported back to the house and we ended up back in my room where I was just in time to see Bianca wake up. I was amazed that she didn't hear or see me leave to go and get Rydia. She must be a really heavy sleeper.

Axel: "Morning sleepyhead."

Rydia: "Good to see you again Bianca."

Upon seeing Rydia standing there with me, Bianca sprang up and ran over to Rydia to welcome her back and my god she had some quick reflexes.

Bianca: "Welcome back Rydia."

Rydia: "Thank you Bianca. It's great to be back."

Bianca: "I'm so glad that you ok Rydia as I was really worried when we heard the news that you had died."

Rydia: "To be honest, I wasn't even sure if I would survive as I was very weak and I knew that there was nothing I could do to prevent my death but luckily the Soul Dew changed that and decided to give me another chance to live and fight."

Bianca: "Well I'm glad you came back and I am really looking forward to kicking ass with you once again."

Rydia: "Right back at ya. This is gonna be so much fun cleaning up the streets of those scumbags."

Just then, we were joined by Mike and Kati.

Mike: "Rydia? Is it really you?"

Rydia: "It is indeed me and I am back and ready to rock n' roll."

Mike: "Welcome back my friend. It's good to have you back."

Rydia: "It's good to be back."

Kati: "Nice to meet you Rydia."

Rydia: "And you are?"

Kati: "Name's Kati and I'm gonna be fighting alongside you and everyone else."

Axel: "Kati is the new recruit that I was telling you about."

Rydia: "Welcome to our team of fighters Kati. It's good to have you on board."

Kati: "It's good to be here and I am ready to kick some ass but first I need to explain something."

Kati explained the main reasons she was here and explained how it all came to be and how she knew of what was going on around here.

Rydia: "Wow! Sounds like you've been through a lot."

Kati: "I have and yesterday I came so close but everything changed when your powers went berserk and destroyed the base."

Rydia: "I'm really sorry that happened Kati. I feel like I'm the one to blame because of it."

Kati: "It's ok Rydia it's not your fault. I'll just keep on looking and I will never give up hope until I find him and help him remember who I am."

Rydia: "That's the spirit Kati."

Mike: "It's good to hear that you're not giving up."

Bianca: "As long as you have us by your side then we'll support you all the way."

Axel: "And together we will succeed and save this world."

Kati: "Thanks you guys. Words cannot express how happy I am right now."

Axel: "It's our pleasure Kati."

Just then, we heard the front door open and we heard voices that Rydia and I did not expect to hear.

Voices: "We're back!"

Axel: "Oh nuts!"

Rydia: "That's not good!"

Bianca: "What's wrong?"

Axel and Rydia: "Our parents are home."

Mike: "What's wrong with that? They would have found out about us sooner or later."

Axel: "You're right they would have Mike but it's a little bit more complicated than that."

Kati: "In what way?"

Rydia: "The moment we tell them about what happened to me, they'll go berserk and try to do what it takes to stop us from fighting this war!"

Axel: "Somehow we gotta convince them that we need to do this."

That chance soon came as they entered my room and saw me, Rydia, Mike, Bianca and Kati.

Dad: "We're back! Who are these guys?"

He was of course referring to Mike, Bianca and Kati."

Rydia: "These are our friends."

Mike: "I'm Mike."

Bianca: "I'm Bianca."

Kati: "And I'm Kati."

Mom: "How did you all meet?"

Axel: "We all met over the past few days and Mike, Bianca and Kati are our fellow warriors in a war we're fighting to save this world from destruction."

Dad: "A war? What are you talking about?"

Rydia: "Didn't you see what happened on the news?"

Mom: "No because we were too busy."

Axel: "Then we've got some serious explaining to do."

Dad: "We'll be ready to support you no matter what you tell us."

Rydia: "Thanks dad but first we need you to see something."

Axel: "We're not who you think we are any-more. We're the same as Mike and Bianca."

Mom: "What are you talking about?"

Axel: "Here goes nothing."

Myself, Rydia, Mike and Bianca pictured our Pokemon forms in our head and transformed back into them.

Rydia: "We can now become Eon Pokemon whenever we want."

Axel: "We can now turn into one of them. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't going to come back until Sunday?"

Dad: "Something happened during the conference which caused it to suddenly end so we came back."

Mom: "You have got some explaining to do mister and who is that?"

She was pointing at Kati.

Kati: "My name is Kati. I joined Axel and Rydia to fight this war and I am also searching for a friend who I was separated from two years ago."

Axel: "Kati helped us out when we were in a bind yesterday and she has some serious skills as a fighter."

Dad: "Mind explaining what you are talking about?"

Mum: "Would be useful to know what the hell is going on."

Rydia: "If it's an explanation you want then it's an explanation you will get."

Latias: "You better be ready for what we have to say."

Latios: "And we are ready to deal with whatever your response may be."

Axel: "If you would please follow us as we need somewhere with more space."

We directed our parents to the lake where we trained before our underwater expedition to find the Sea Temple and got them ready for a lengthy discussion. They probably won't take it very well once they know everything. They'll probably try and stop me and Rydia from fighting the Pokemon Assassins but I will stand my ground even against my own parents. I will let nothing stand in my way from achieving world peace. I just forgot about that for now and began explaining.

I explained everything in precise detail with input from Latias, Latios and Latia. I told them everything from my meeting with Latias, my transformation, Rydia's kidnapping, her destructive powers, the meeting with Kati, improving my strength, the expedition to find the Sea Temple and of course the weird dreams I'd been having. It took a good long time to explain but once I was finished, my parents took what we all said pretty hard and boy did they flip which I kind of expected.

Mom: "So let's see, you've made friends with a fictional character and have become one yourself, your sister was captured and ended up dying only to be revived moments later, you've been on an underwater expedition, you've met someone who is claiming to be on the search for a fictional video game character, you fought a battle in the city that became destroyed, you've been involved with the CIA, you've been having weird visions and now you're fighting a dangerous war? No way am I ever letting you and Rydia out of the house again."

Dad: "I'm with you mom on this one. It's too dangerous what you and Rydia are doing. I will not allow it."

Axel: "I had a feeling you'd say that but there's something you don't understand mom and dad. If we don't stop the Pokemon Assassins then they'll not only conquer the Pokemon world but they'll move on to ours as well and finish what they started. We need to stop them because if we don't then we'll become their eternal prisoners never being allowed to escape.

Mom: "Then let them do whatever they want. I am not allowing my two only children, a innocent young girl thrust into battle and some freaks from a videogame to fight some dangerous war."

Kati: "Excuse me!? I'm taking part in this war because I want to find my friend Shadow!"

Dad: "Oh be quiet! Your better off going back to where you came from and continue to live your life and I'm sure your parents are very angry with you for disappearing to fight in a war!"

Kati: "I will not be silenced! My parents and my sister were very supportive of me and their thoughts are always with me wishing for hope and success along the way so I will not stand here and be spoken to like that!"

Latias: "Well said Kati."

Latios: "You make a very valid argument and we will back you all the way on this."

Kati: "Thanks guys. I'm proud to know you and call you my friends."

Rydia: "You are very dedicated to your goals Kati and you should not let anyone stand in your way and that is clearly what you intend to do."

Kati: "That is indeed my goal Rydia. No matter what may stand in my path, I will clear any obstacles and fight as many battles as it takes to find Shadow."

Rydia: "Well said and for your information mom and dad, Latios and Latias are not freaks! They are our friends and we will not allow you to stop us. We will do what it takes to save this planet."

Dad: "How dare you speak to us like that! What in the name of all that is holy has gotten into you Rydia? I've never heard you talk that way before."

Axel: "I will stand by Rydia all the way on this one mom and dad. There's nothing you can say or do that will change our minds. We're not children any more so we don't expect you to treat us like. We can take care of ourselves you know as we are at that stage in our life where we can take care of ourselves."

Mom: "Well it's obvious you can't as your sister died and you nearly ended up giving your own life to save hers!."

Rydia: "SHUT UP! Axel did what he could to save my life and yes I did die but at least I died knowing that my brother saved me from the evil that was plaguing my mind."

Mom: "RYDIA! I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour from you! How dare you back chat to me like that and how dare you say that you died knowing your brother saved you! You were better off being locked in your room at the university this whole time rather than being involved in this stupid and pointless war where my children are choosing to throw their lives away!"

Rydia: "I don't care what you say! I was proud to have fought in the battles that I did as I protected the people of this city and I protected my brother and both times I didn't care what happened to me as the only thing I cared about was keeping everyone safe."

Axel: "Well said sis and I agree with everything you have said. I myself didn't care what happened either as my goal was to save this world from the forces of evil and that is precisely what I intend to do as it is all part of the legacy that this family has had for centuries as I explained earlier."

Latias: "Me and my brother are proud to be fighting alongside brave warriors like Axel, Rydia and Kati."

Latios: "I agree sis. They have great potential and I know that they will use that potential to save the world from the evil that is plaguing it."

Latias: "And we will help them achieve that goal no matter what it takes and we will not let anyone or anything stand in our way so just back off!"

I had never seen Latias become this defensive before so it was a new thing to see.

Dad: "I have never ever heard talk like that before. Not especially from a fictional monster."

Kati: "Chill out will ya! Shouting, screaming and offending each other won't help the situation."

That very sentence spoken by my father made my blood boil and upset Latias. I pulled her into an embrace and calmed her down.

Axel: "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU CALL MY FRIEND A MONSTER! She means everything to me. My life was empty. I never had a real friend before except for Rydia. But I felt lonely and apart from the world when Rydia went away to university. Meeting Latias was the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will not stand here and let you get away with calling her a monster. If you're going to call Latias a monster then you're calling all of us monsters and that includes your own children."

Latias could see that I was determined to protect her and cried even more tears knowing that I cared about her.

Latios: "If you continue to disrespect us and not accept what we are trying to do here, then I shall have no choice but to take your children away from here so we can continue training and fighting against the Pokemon Assassins. The choice is now yours humans. You can either accept what your children have become and what they want to do or you can continue to disrespect them and run the risk of pushing them away."

Kati: "I agree with Latios. I am on his side of this argument. Time is of the essence here and we cannot afford to waste any more. I know I can't waste any more time either as I am determined to find my friend Shadow."

After Latios and Kati said those sentences, our parents thought hard about the decision they were going to make. I was feeling tense and I could feel the tension spreading to Latia and Latias as well. If my parents chose to disown me and Rydia then I would be angry at them and never ever forgive them. But if they chose to accept that we are trying to save all of mankind then I would be happy.

Dad: "Your mom and I have come to a decision."

Mom: "Based on everything that you have told us, we are not prepared to let you take part in this war so you are hereby forbidden from leaving this house."

Axel: "Well then, it would seem as if we are left with no choice but to defy you and run away to fight."

Rydia: "We have been entrusted by our ancestors to save this world and we will do whatever it takes to win."

Kati: "We will not let you take that away from us but it's clear we have no choice but to go against you and follow our hearts."

Latias: "I really hoped we wouldn't have to do this but we have no choice."

Latios: "I hope one day you look back on this and regret it."

We turned our backs on them and went back to the house to pack our belongings as we would be going on a long journey to train and fight for this war that we would be fighting. There was only one thing that was worrying us and that was the fact that now that we were gone, our enemy could return and finish off what they started. If that did happen, we would have a way of finding out and returning to kick their asses once again. As I was packing my gear for the long journey ahead of us, Latias needed to talk to me about something.

Latias: "Um…Axel there's something I want you to know."

By this point I had turned back into my human form.

Axel: "What's up Latias?"

Latias: "It's about what you were saying to your father after he called me a monster."

Axel: "I said what I did because I wasn't going to let him get away with calling you a monster because you're not."

Latias: "Did you really mean everything you said?"

Axel: "Of course I did Latias. You really mean the world to me and I don't know where I'd be without amazing people of in your case Pokemon like you."

This made Latias even more proud to be my friend and she pulled me into an embrace and hugged me tight.

Latias: "You don't know how much that means to me hearing that Axel. I've been feeling the same way about you and I just want you to know that I love you."

After I was released from the hug, I was a bit surprised by what I just heard but I was also proud to hear it.

Axel: "You love me?"

Latias: "Yes I do. From the very moment when I heard you sing that beautiful song and from the very moment I saw your face for the first time. There was something about you that made me feel relaxed and secure and I was amazed by the way you stood up for me and protected me time after time."

Axel: "I did it because I care about you Latias and I always will do no matter what."

Latias: "I admire courage like that and that's one of the many things that made me fall in love with you as you have an immense amount of courage and bravery."

Axel: "Well the truth is Latias I've always loved you as well from the very moment I saw you in that hole in the ground all battered and bruised, I wasn't going to just leave you to suffer and die."

Latias: "Thank you for deciding not to do that. I'm glad you decided to help me and take me in and care for me."

Axel: "It was the least I could do as your beauty and personality won me over. Those are two of the many things I love about you."

I decided to show my love for her in the only way I know how. I pulled her close to me and our lips met in a kiss that felt wonderful like it did the first time. After a few seconds we separated from the kiss and were both blushing.

Latias: "That felt even more wonderful then last time."

Axel: "I couldn't agree more. Let's continue to prepare ourselves for the long journey ahead of us."

Latias: "Wherever you go I'll follow my gorgeous prince."

We both continued to prepare ourselves for the long journey ahead of us now that our "parents" chose to not allow us to fight but this was something that we had to do. The world was counting on us and we knew that we would have to do whatever it took to save it even if we had to take some major risks.

(POV change: Rydia)

As I was getting ready to go on a journey to save the world with my brother, Latios, Latias and Kati, I began to think about the events of the past few days. I've met a legendary Pokemon named Latios, I've become a Latias myself, I've learnt more about my ancestors past, I got captured by a bunch of bad guys, I've fought a few battles, I've died and I've come back to life. Now I would be fighting a dangerous and savage war to save the world from destruction. This was a battle that I had to win and I knew that as long as my friends stood by me all the way, I would be fine. I think that Latios could sense that I was a bit tense so he asked me what was wrong.

Latios: "Something bothering you Rydia?"

Rydia: "It's nothing Latios. I'm just thinking about how much things have changed since I came back to help my brother and the events that have taken place as a result of all these changes."

Latios: "Are you a bit worried about what's going to happen from now on?"

Rydia: "A little bit but I know things will be ok as long as I have you and the others standing by my side all the way."

Latios: "That much you can guarantee Rydia as we all need to stick together in these times of great danger.."

Rydia: "I agree Latios. No matter how scary things may get, I will never back down as I will face my fears head on and win."

Latios: "That's the spirit Rydia."

Rydia: "The big question now is where do we go from here as we still don't know where to find the underground sanctuary of Altomare."

Latios: "I guess we could always visit what was our real home and see if we can find any clues or leads amongst the destruction."

Rydia: "That is a good idea as it may give us some idea of the weapons and methods our enemy used to destroy it."

Latios: "Then that is the first place we will go once we are all prepared for the long journey ahead of us."

Rydia: "Agreed."

(Character POV change: Kati)

As the others were preparing to go on a journey to fight and kick evil butt, I was waiting outside in the forest at the rear of their house as I was going on this journey with them. As I waited, I began to think about how different things were going to be from now on. I just hoped that on this journey, I would be able to re-unite myself with Shadow and fight alongside him once again. I couldn't believe how close I came yesterday to achieving that goal but things took a turn for the worse as Rydia's power took over her mind causing her to lose control.

I don't blame her for that one bit as it was forced out of her by the enemy due to them over-boosting her powers which she had not yet been able to control as she had only received them the previous day. She was really lucky to have survived despite being taken by the gods and into the heavens and then brought back to this earth by the Soul Dew within her and Axel. It really made me think about what could happen to me if I wasn't careful with my powers even though I had been training them hard these past 2 years.

I was really determined to find Shadow and to help him remember the time he had spent with me and the battles we had fought together. I was really lucky to have known him as a friend and I wanted to continue being his friend but in order to do that, I needed to dig deep and focus myself if we should ever meet again. I would have that chance sooner than I thought I would as I could once again feel his presence nearby. This was the chance I had been waiting for and this time I was not about to fail.

Kati: "Come on out Shadow. I know you're close by."

And sure enough, he did just that.

Shadow: "So we meet again."

Kati: "Time for us to settle this once and for all Shadow!"

Shadow: "I still don't see why I should bother wasting my time with the likes of you."

Kati: "I'll tell you why: every bone has been broken, I've been on the edge, there is no pain that I haven't felt, I have faced all my demons through all kinds of hell and my candle's been burnt at both ends."

Shadow: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kati: "It means that I may have been through a lot since we became separated but I am not prepared to back down and accept defeat just yet!"

Shadow: "Well then, shall we settle this once and for all on these battlegrounds?"

Kati: "Bring it on! But first, I wanna know how you found me here."

Shadow: "I wasn't looking for you! I was looking for someone named Axel as I had heard that he saved his sister from death and that his power is so great that he was able to fight a whole army of evil villains by himself."

Kati: "What do you want with Axel?"

Shadow: "Isn't it obvious? I wish to challenge him so I can see this power for myself."

Kati: "You'll have to go through me first to get to Axel!"

Shadow: "This will be easy and I will prove to you and to the world that I am the ultimate life form!"

Kati: "Get ready to lose!"

(Character POV change: Axel)

My preparations were nearly complete for this journey and I hoped that by the end of it, victory would well and truly be ours and that the world would be saved. Just as my preparations were complete, I heard some noises from far away.

Axel: "What is that loud noise?"

Latias: "What loud noise?"

Axel: "Listen carefully. They're coming from the forest."

Latias: "Is it another Pokemon Assassins attack?"

Axel: "Only one way to find out."

I transformed into my Pokemon form and followed the sound with Latias. We soon found out what the noise was. It was Kati battling Shadow the Hedgehog.

Axel: "WHOA! What is Shadow doing here and how did he find us?"

Shadow sensed my presence.

Axel: (Uh-oh)

Shadow: "You must be the one they call Axel."

Axel: "Indeed I am. What does it matter to you?"

Shadow: "I wish to take you on in a one-on-one no holds barred duel."

Axel: "You're making a big mistake fighting me Shadow."

Shadow: "We shall see."

Kati: "Back off Axel! I'm not finished with my fight just yet!"

Shadow: "Is that so? Well then, let's end it!"

I watched as Kati and Shadow combined all of their powers inside them and used it to fire one last burst of power at one another creating an explosion in the process and a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, both of them were staggering and they both looked worn out. It was now a case of who would faint first and a few moments later that question was answered as Kati was the first to fall.

Axel: "Kati! Are you OK?"

Kati: "I can't believe it! lost to Shadow! All of that training for nothing! I gave it my all but it's clear that wasn't enough!"

Axel: "You look like you've taken a pretty nasty battering. Let's see if there's something I can do to help."

I closed my eyes and went through the list of abilities I could use and one of them was Recover which I thought would be the ideal move to give Kati a little bit of a recovery boost. Instead of channelling the energy to my body, I sent it flowing down my arm into my claws which was then transferred onto Kati's body giving her a bit of energy back after her defeat.

Kati: "Thanks Axel. I needed that."

Axel: "What are you going to do now?"

Kati: "It's clear I still have a long way to go before I can ever hope to beat Shadow. Kick his butt for me Axel!"

Axel: "With pleasure!"

Shadow: "Finally! A chance to see how strong you really are!"

Axel: "Hopefully this will be a piece of cake as you're already weakened from the previous battle."

Shadow: "Think again!"

I watched as Shadow held a Chaos Emerald in his hand and used it's power to recover the energy he had lost during the battle with Kati. It didn't take long for him to be back at full strength.

Axel: "Back at full strength I see? This will be more of a challenge for me but you know what, I like that as I like my opponents to be strong."

Shadow: "Get ready to die!"

Latios: "What's going on here?"

I turned around and saw Latios and Rydia approaching us.

Axel: "Oh hi guys. I'm just about to kick Shadow's butt."

Rydia: "Be careful OK?"

Axel: "You got it!"

Shadow: "Time for you to witness the true power of the ultimate life form in the universe…ME!"

We both got ourselves into battle stances and launched ourselves at each other ready to fight.

(Character POV change: the narrator)

The fight between Axel and Shadow the Hedgehog was on.

Shadow: "Chaos Spear!"

A series of yellow shaped darts were coming towards Axel which he dodged.

Axel: "Too slow! Aura Circle!"

Axel fired a circle of Aura spheres towards Shadow but none of them were successful in hitting their target

Axel: "Damn! Missed!."

Shadow: "Pathetic fool! Chaos Control!"

Shadow quickly disappeared and appeared behind Axel but he quickly detected his whereabouts in advance and evaded an attack from behind.

Axel: "Too slow! Let's try an Aura Sphere!"

Axel launched a series of Aura Spheres towards Shadow. Some of them missed and some of them hit.

Shadow: "You'll pay for that! Chaos Blast."

Shadow launched a blast that had a wide radius making it almost impossible to dodge. Axel foresaw this as a problem and wasn't worried at all. After the blast was launched, a large smoke cloud appeared which made the visibility very poor for a few moments. Once the smoke cleared, Axel wasn't there.

Shadow: "Yes! I am victorious as I have obliterated him!"

Axel: "Think again Shadow!"

Axel appeared behind Shadow and struck him directly with glowing claws.

Shadow: "What the?"

Shadow was sent hurtling through the air and went smack into a tree and the attack did a lot of damage to Shadow which left him weakened.

Latios: "Use this chance to defeat him Axel."

Rydia: "Kick his butt bro!"

Latias: "Show him that you're the real ultimate life form."

Axel: "You got it! Say your prayers Shadow!"

Axel used his Psychic attack to launch Shadow high up into the air. Several Aura Spheres were then launched which hit Shadow dead on causing more damage. Axel then flew up towards his target and flew past Shadow in different directions hitting him with several Dragon Claws in the process. After Shadow was hit a few times, Axel used one last Psychic attack followed by a Flame Claw and sent Shadow crashing into the ground. Shadow slowly got up but soon fell back down again.

Axel: "BOOYAH! I am victorious!"

Latias: "Well done Axel! You showed him who the real ultimate life form is."

Latios: "Very impressive."

Rydia: "Way to go bro! You schooled him big time!"

Axel: "Thanks guys. Now is your chance Kati to help Shadow remember who you are."

Kati: "Got it."

(POV change: Kati)

Now that Shadow was weakened and defeated by Axel, it was time for me to act and get Shadow to remember me and all the times we spent together. I healed him first by using my own Chaos Emerald that I found while I was training my powers. Once he was healed, Shadow rose to his feet and I began to think about what I would say.

Shadow: "Get out of my way human! I've got a score to settle with Axel."

Kati: "I won't allow you as he's already defeated you fair and square."

Shadow: "Whatever pathetic human. I have already defeated you so don't make me laugh as you don't look powerful enough to pose much of a threat to me."

Kati: "I might not have the power of a fighter to defeat you but I don't want to hurt you either."

Shadow: "Then get out of my way so you won't need to hurt me."

Kati: "No. I refuse to get out of your way as you and I were once friends."

Shadow: "The only friends I have are chaos and destruction and we've got work to do so move it!"

Kati: "You might not remember me Shadow but try to remember back to 4 years ago. You were in a forest suffering from bad amnesia and I offered to help you and you accepted my help. I remember you calling me the name Maria."

Shadow: "Me? Accept help from a human? That'll be a first or maybe not as it never happened!"

Kati: "Well then, it's time for me to use my last resort technique."

I used my Chaos Emerald to link my mind and Shadow's and I used the Emerald's power to unlock the hidden memories that were in the back of his mind. Just then Shadow fell to the ground and had his head held in his hands. It was clear my tactic was working brilliantly as Shadow was starting to remember.

Axel: "Keep it up Kati. It's working."

Kati: "Try to remember all the good times we shared together Shadow. We fought alongside each other when danger arose. We protected each other when things got tough and we vowed never to be apart as our bond as friends was so tough it was practically unbreakable."

After I had finished that sentence, Shadow was on his knees with his head in his hands trying to remember back to 4 years ago when he and I met for the first time. Pictures were running through his head as the hidden memories he lost 2 years ago were starting to come back to him.

Axel: "Just a little bit more Kati. I think it's starting to take effect on his memory."

Kati: "Just try to remember our last day Shadow. You saved my life when I was shot by the helicopter chasing us. You even took a bullet for me when our house was invaded by the cops."

Shadow soon started having flashbacks of the past including the day he lost his memory and the day he and I were separated.

_Flashback… _

It was just another day on the highways as Kati and Shadow were just cruising in her mom's open top car. Her mom had known about Shadow from the very beginning and sure she did freak out a little bit after seeing him for the first time but she soon got used to having him around. The drive down the highway was nice and relaxing and they were enjoying it thinking nothing could possibly go wrong.

Kati: "This is just a perfect day. We got the sun, the wind in our hair and lovely scenery to gaze it."

The scenery in question was mountains and forests as they were headed back home after a weekend away at a private island resort which is owned by one of Kati's distant relatives. They too freaked out a bit when they were introduced to Shadow but got used to him very quickly.

Shadow: "You are right Kati. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Kati: "Glad to hear that Shadow."

They both laughed together as they were happy but their happiness was about to come an abrupt end. Suddenly out of nowhere, a show-off driver in his supercar had gone too fast and crashed on the road causing a large roadblock.

Kati: "Uh-oh! Not cool! We're gonna crash!"

Kati's mom: "Brace yourselves everyone!"

Shadow: "Not if I can help it!"

Shadow grabbed Kati's and her mom's hands and used Chaos Control to teleport them out of the car and onto the side of the road. Pretty soon after, they both opened their eyes and realised they were not dead but still alive.

Kati: "We're…alive?"

Kati's mom: "It would appear so."

Kati: "Thanks for saving us Shadow."

Shadow: "No problem Kati."

Now they had to find a way to get back home as their car was totalled. They did manage to get their stuff out of the wreck which was thankfully undamaged, as it was in the boot which was the only undamaged bit and it still opened.

Kati: "Now how are we supposed to get home now?"

Kati's mom: "I'll have to call for a repair truck to come and collect the wrecks and see if they can take us home."

While Kati's mom was on the phone to a vehicle repair truck, Kati and Shadow were brainstorming ideas about how this happened.

Kati: "I wonder how we nearly ended up crashing anyway."

Shadow: "It appears someone was trying to be clever by showing off."

Kati: "Honestly some people are just idiots nowadays when they do something like that."

Shadow: "Agreed."

Kati: "How did you even get us out of there Shadow?"

Shadow: "I used a power of mine called Chaos Control."

Kati: "Chaos…control?"

Shadow: "Yes that's right. It allows me to teleport. I can use that power with or without a Chaos Emerald."

Shadow then explained to Kati what a Chaos Emerald was.

Kati: "Interesting. I remember what they are now and I also remember what Chaos Control is as well. Thanks for the help Shadow."

Shadow: "Glad I could help Kati."

While Shadow and Kati was gathering together what had happened, a group of hunters had been watching what Shadow did and they found that to be extremely mysterious.

Hunter: "Isn't that Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Hunter 2: "It is and rumour has it, he has incredible power and mysterious abilities."

Hunter 3: "Rumour also has it that he uses a gem known as a Chaos Emerald to use his powers."

Hunter: "That would explain how he was able to defeat those weird alien freaks that nearly trashed this planet to hell."

(**A/N: **The weird alien freaks the hunter is referring to are the Black Arms from Shadow's game and will be talked about in a side story I am writing called The ShadowGirl Chronicles.)

Hunter 2: "Looks pretty mysterious if you ask me."

Hunter 3: "We better get in contact with the authorities about this."

The hunters contacted the police half an hour later, they had arrived.

Kati: "What's that sound?"

Shadow: "Sounds like a police siren."

Shadow was soon proved right as a group of police cars soon arrived.

Police officer: "Excuse me young lady, are you associated with Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Kati: "What's it to you?"

Police officer: "We know of the powers and the abilities he has used in the past to save this planet from total chaos and destruction."

Shadow: "How did you know about that?"

Police officer: "That is strictly classified."

Kati: "What do you want with him?"

Police officer: "I also work for the government as well and they think that Shadow's power will come in handy for our army. So if you'd both like to come with me so we can proceed with some tests as we want to see how powerful he is."

Kati: "Forget it! I'm not letting anyone take Shadow away!"

Shadow: "I refuse to use my powers for pointless battles and savage war!"

Police officer: "I'll give you one more chance to co-operate or I'll have to resort to extreme measures."

Kati: "We refuse to co-operate with people who only wish to use someone for their powers."

Shadow: "No matter how much you will convince me, I will not use my powers for starting a savage war! I only used my powers to save this planet because I have people I want to protect that live on this planet!"

Police officer: "Is that so? Well then, seeing as you are refusing to come with us then we'll have to force you the hard way! I need back-up from the National Defence Force ASAP as I have a dangerous target who is refusing to co-operate!"

Moments later, his back-up arrived and we were surrounded by gunships and police cars.

Kati: "Uh-oh! Not cool! We need to get out of here Shadow!"

Shadow: "You're right we do. I'm not letting anyone take me away."

Kati: "Mom! We need to get out of here now!"

Kati's mom: "Why?"

Kati: "I'll explain later!"

Shadow: "Hold on tight to me and don't let go."

Kati and her mom both grabbed Shadow's hands and he began to run at a fast speed.

Police officer: "HEY! Get back here! Attention Highway Patrol, we've got a fugitive that goes by the name of Shadow. He's a black hedgehog and he is being stubborn by refusing to come with me to our testing facilities. Your orders are: stop him and capture him and wipe out anyone who dares to stand in our way."

The word was sent out and pretty soon, every single nearby Highway Patrol was on Shadow's tail.

Kati: "WHOA! This is fast! I like it."

Shadow: "You better get used to it as I'll be doing a lot of it to get us to safety."

Pretty soon, they hit a large roadblock formed by the cops. The cops tailing them had also stopped and there was nowhere to go.

Shadow: "Damn it we're trapped!"

Kati: "What do we do Shadow?"

Kati's mom: "We'd better think of something fast because here they come!"

The officers started running towards them to capture them but Shadow acted quickly and attacked them all knocking them out.

Shadow: "That should take care of them for now. Let's escape by stealing one of their cars."

Kati's mom: "But stealing is against the law."

Kati: "Screw the law! Right now our lives are more important."

Shadow: "Listen to your daughter as she's talking sense."

Kati's mom: "Oh fine. We'll talk about this later."

Just as they were running towards their chosen getaway car, a series of bullets came out of nowhere and set the car on fire.

Kati: "Well so much for that plan."

They all turned around and they were facing a helicopter with guns.

Helicopter speaker: "Shadow the Hedgehog, surrender at once. That goes for your accomplices too."

Shadow: "Kati, get yourself out of here. There's another car there. Use that to escape. I'll catch up with you later."

Kati: "Kick their asses and show them who's boss!"

Shadow: "Got it."

Just as Kati made her escape with her mom, another series of bullets came out of nowhere and they had hit Kati in the legs making her legs useless.

Shadow: "KATI! Are you ok?"

Kati: "Yeah I'll be fine. My legs just hurt that's all."

Shadow: "You're also bleeding badly. We need to get you home and fast. You'll pay for this human!"

Shadow leaped towards the helicopter and used an attack which came on whenever he got angry.

Shadow: "CHAOS BLAST!"

The blast covered a large radius and it destroyed the helicopter instantly. Shadow landed back on the ground, grabbed Kati and her mom, smashed the window of a non-damaged car and got it going using his powers.

Kati's mom: "Let's get out of here!"

Her mom put her foot down hard on the accelerator pedal and they began their escape. In the back seat of the car, Shadow was keeping an eye on Kati to make sure she was ok.

Kati: "Will I be okay Shadow?"

Shadow: "Of course you will be. I'll see to it that you are better soon."

Kati: "Thanks Shadow."

Shadow: "It's what friends are for."

A couple of hours later they arrived home, opened up the front door, placed Kati on the sofa and her mom got some medical supplies. Her legs were covered in bandages which would slow down the bleeding but she had been bleeding a lot and she soon passed out. Her dad and sister weren't in the house at the time so they were of course un-aware of what had happened or what was about to happen for that matter.

Kati's mom: "What's happened to her?"

Shadow: "She has lost a lot of blood and her body can't cope with the extreme blood loss."

Kati's mom: "She's not gonna die is she?"

Shadow: "She will if we don't act now!"

Kati's mom: "Then what can we do to save her?"

Shadow: "I'll have to take a serious risk by using a last resort technique."

Shadow was soon holding a medium sized emerald shaped gem in his hands.

Kati's mom: "What's that?"

Shadow: "It's called a Chaos Emerald. It gives me the power I need to fight and I used it a lot when this planet was invaded."

Kati's mom: "Will the power it possesses be able to save my daughter?"

Shadow: "It should do as I can also channel the energy inside it to recover any energy or strength I have lost in the battles I fight."

Kati's mom: "I understand. Please save my daughter."

Shadow: "That's a promise as I owe her a lot for everything she has done for me."

Shadow closed his eyes and channelled the Chaos Emerald's energy into his hands which he placed on Kati's leg and began to focus. He was giving her some of his life force as well as using the Chaos Emerald as healing alone using the Emerald's power simply wasn't enough. As well as that, he was also giving her part of his life force which in return would give her abilities and powers that she would discover over time. A little while later, Kati's eyes flew open and Shadow took his hands off her leg and started breathing a lot as the healing process took a lot out of him.

Kati: "Where am I?"

Shadow: "You're home Kati."

Kati looked down at her legs, un-wrapped the bandages and saw her legs were healed.

Kati: "The pain and the blood, it's gone. How did that happen?"

Shadow: "It's all down to the power of the Chaos Emerald as well as my own power as part of it was given to you so you could survive. Part of this power that I gave to you will give you some abilities and powers of your own which you will discover over time."

Kati's mom: "Thank you for saving my daughter Shadow."

Kati was grateful to Shadow and pulled him into a hug to say thank you for saving her life. She was also crying as well as she was scared as she thought she would die.

Kati: "Thank you for saving me Shadow. I don't know where I'd be without friends like you."

Shadow: "It's OK Kati. You're fine now."

A few minutes later, Kati stopped crying and she regained her composure.

Kati: "Thanks again Shadow."

Shadow: "You're welcome Kati. That's what friends are for."

Just then, the helicopter pilot that shot Kati in the leg had burst into their house and found them in the front room.

Kati's mom: "Oh not again. Get out of our house!"

Kati's mom ran towards the cop with a frying pan hoping to knock him out but she soon retreated when she saw a gun pointing towards her.

Helicopter pilot: "Take one more step and I shall pull this trigger."

Kati: "Leave my mother alone!"

Kati ran towards the pilot and prepared to attack him but was soon knocked away and she was sent flying back to the sofa by after being hit by the pilot's gun.

Kati: "OW! That hurt!"

Kati's mom: "How dare you hurt my daughter like that!?"

Kati's mom then tried the same thing but had the same thing happen to her except this time she went down to the ground with a thump.

Helicopter pilot: "Foolish people! You should known by now not to mess with the power of the authorities! I would of disposed of that hedgehog if it wasn't for the fact that someone got in the way of my gun!"

Shadow: "So YOU shot Kati? You'll pay for this human!"

Helicopter pilot: "If that is who got in my way then they are foolish for it and any one who is foolish enough to interfere with us will pay! Say your prayers!"

The pilot pointed the gun towards Kati and pulled the trigger, and more bullets went towards Kati who was just waiting for the bullets to come. Not wanting to see her suffer, Shadow jumped in front of her and took the bullets for her in the head. A few moments later, Kati was wondering why she wasn't dead yet so she opened her eyes and soon she found out why.

Kati: "SHADOW!"

Helicopter pilot: "Now that he's out of the way, it's time to say goodbye!"

Kati: "You'll pay for this!"

A few moments later, Kati's mom came to and got up off of the floor where she could only but watch what was about to happen. Kati's rage and anger towards the pilot for hurting her friend was increasing every second. Because she had not yet mastered the powers and abilities that Shadow had given her, her rage got out of control and pretty soon, another Chaos Blast spread through the house vaporizing the pilot, smashing the windows and destroying the living room and the kitchen. Kati soon passed out from over-use of her potential hidden powers and abilities.

Kati's mom: "What was that? Kati did that? How did she do it? Wait hold on, Shadow said he'd given her some his powers when he healed her. That must have been one of them."

Kati wasn't out cold for long as she soon came around again.

Kati: "OW! My head hurts! Where's Shadow?"

Kati jumped up from the ruined sofa and found Shadow lying on the ground. She then remembered that Shadow took the bullets for her. Kati began to cry some more as she thought Shadow was dead.

Kati: "NO! Why did this have to happen?"

Shadow: "Ugh."

Kati: "Shadow?"

Shadow soon woke up and found himself face to face with Kati. The bullets however took their toll as they badly damaged his memory. He didn't remember who Kati was and found her to be dangerous.

Shadow: "Who on earth are you? Get off me human!"

Shadow whacked Kati off him with his arm and she went flying a few feet across the room.

Kati: "What are you doing Shadow? I'm your friend remember?"

Shadow: "I don't have any friends you foolish human!"

Kati: "Why are you doing this Shadow? Why don't you remember me?"

Shadow: "I've got better things to do then waste my time answering questions I refuse to provide the answer to so get out of my way!"

Shadow jumped out of the window and ran away. Kati was in tears. Her best friend has just attacked her, didn't remember her and had just ran away.

Kati: "Why? Why!? WHY!?"

_End Flashback_

After having the flashback of his past memories and the last day with Kati, Shadow lifted his head up, stood up on his feet and started to piece together his past from the hidden memories that were unlocked by Kati and her Chaos Emerald.

Shadow: "It's all coming back to me now."

Kati: "Then you remember me?"

Shadow: "I do. I'm sorry for attacking you like that and running away."

Kati: "Say no more Shadow. You did what you did because you were scared."

Shadow: "I know but still I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I feel as if I'm responsible for my own behaviour that day."

Kati: "If anyone is responsible for making you act the way you did is those creepy police officers who were chasing us."

Shadow: "It's good to see you again Kati. I missed you."

Kati: "I missed you too Shadow."

Kati and Shadow embraced in a reunion hug which lasted for a couple of minutes.

Axel: "Glad to see that both of you are happy."

Rydia: "I'll second that as I can really tell that deep down they both care about one another.

Latias: "Nothing makes me more happier than watching two people re-unite after a long time."

Latios: "The real work has now begun for those two as they both have a lot to learn about their powers and what is going on around here."

Shadow: "How exactly did you find me Kati?"

Kati explained to Shadow how she got here including how she knew of his presence in this world.

Kati: "So that's how I knew."

Shadow: "Well thank Arceus you did because who knows what could have happened if I was still out there on my own."

Kati: "I wanted to find you Shadow as I was worried about you and I had also vowed to protect you until the very end and that's what I plan to do."

Shadow: "And I thank you for your kindness that you have given me and I promise I will find a way to repay that kindness."

Kati: "It's not a problem really as I did what I thought was best."

Shadow: "I have a lot to thank you for and I promise I will do what I can to help as now I know what's going on and I want to do something about it."

Kati: "It'll be a pleasure to have you fighting by our side. What do you think guys?"

Axel: "The more the merrier I say."

Rydia: "It'll be good to have an extra pair of fists to kick some ass."

Latias: "The more help we can get the better chances we have of winning."

Latios: "In times like this, we need all the help we can get to counter the evil that is plaguing this world."

Kati: "It's settled then. Welcome to the team Shadow."

Shadow: "It'll be a pleasure and an honour fighting alongside all of you."

Axel: "The pleasure is all ours Shadow. We better get moving soon before our parents try to stop us from leaving."

Rydia: "Good idea bro."

We all returned to the house grabbed our supplies and got moving. Our first destination would be the ruins of the city of Altomare where we would start looking for clues which may give us a lead as to how to get to the Underground Sanctuary. The first plan was to get to the ruined city of Altomare using teleportation by linking our minds together as one, and I would send us all there as I had seen it in one of my visions, so I knew how to get there. Before we could make a move to where we needed to go, I got a call from Agent Josh of the CIA. It had been a while since we heard from him so I hoped it was good news.

Axel: "Axel here."

Agent Josh (on phone): "Hey Axel I got some good news for you."

Axel: "We could use some good news right now so what's up?"

Agent Josh (on phone): "We've got in touch with an overseas supplier who had heard about what had happened to the city and they've offered to send over some of their tools and materials so we can get to work repairing the damage."

Axel: "That is good news."

Agent Josh (on phone): "How are things down your way since we last spoke?"

Axel: "It's been good and bad."

Agent Josh (on phone): "In what way?"

Axel: "I'll explain."

I explained to Agent Josh what I meant and I made sure to include every detail of it including the appearance of Shadow and what we were about to do.

Agent Josh (on phone): "I have a clearer understanding now. I wish you all the best of luck in what you are about to do and I hope that you can find the answers you are looking for."

Axel: "Thank you and the same applies to you and I hope that we can get the city repaired soon."

After that the call ended and I filled in everyone with the good news.

Rydia: "Finally a good piece of news at last."

Latias: "At least now we have a chance to save this world."

Latios: "Everyone just needs to band together and work really hard for a brighter future."

Kati: "It really is amazing that no matter how bad things may become, there are still people out there who care about one another."

Shadow: "It really is amazing and I hope we can find more people like that in this world."

Axel: "I hope so too Shadow. Guess we better get going as we've got a lot of work to do."

Everyone else agreed with that so we stood in a circle, joined hands, closed our eyes and all focused our minds on each other. I then proceeded to project the image of the ruined cities location and a few seconds later we dissapeared and re-appeared in the location where the resort city of Altomare used to stand.

Axel: "Well this is it. Better start looking for clues."

Rydia: "It'll be easier to search if we split up into pairings."

Axel: "Good idea sis. Latias will come with me, Rydia and Latios will be in their own pair as will Kati and Shadow."

Latias: "Yippee!"

Rydia and Latios: "Got it."

Kati and Shadow: "We will not let you down."

After that we split off with our pairings and began to search for clues on how to get to the Underground Sanctuary. As we searching for clues, we looked at the ruins on the ground and everywhere we looked, we saw nothing but devastation and destruction. The scale of it all was simply vast and unbelievable. Amazingly most of the buildings were still standing despite the fact that they were greatly damaged. It was now clear just how powerful our enemy was, even though I already knew that from the vision and from experience, but being here amongst the destruction made me think, about how careful I needed to be from now on.

Axel: "Look at it Latias. The scale of destruction is vast and endless."

Latias: "It's truly staggering and being here is making me think about how much I hate those scumbags right now for doing this to my home."

Axel: "I promise that one day, we will get revenge on them and restore this place back to it's former glory."

Latias: "I know we will Axel. Just where are we going to start looking for clues?"

Axel: "If memory serves from watching the Pokemon Heroes movie countless times, I should be able to try and locate a few landmarks including the museum and the Secret Garden."

Latias: "Then I'll follow you wherever you go Axel."

Axel: "Off we go!"

Latias and I took off to the skies and searched from above. I decided that the museum would be the best place to look first but I know it wouldn't be so easy to spot as it was a pile of rubble now. I then remembered the two green pillars with a statue of Latios and Latias on them so all I had to due was look for the remains of the pillars and I knew the museum would be there as well (or what was left of it anyway). We searched the skies for what felt like ages using our super sharp vision to find the remains of the museum and the green pillars that stood outside it but in the end with enough perseverance, we found it.

Axel: "YES! There it is!"

Latias: "Going down!"

Latias and I dove down to the museum and descended slowly so we didn't go face first into the ground at high speeds. Once we were on the ground, we examined the ruins and saw the remains of the two green pillars that stood outside the museum with the statues of the Eon twins on top.

Axel: "This is the place alright."

Latias: "Let's start searching for clues."

Latias and I started to look for clues by heading into the ruins of the museum and soon we started to uncover various pieces of the DMA (Defence Mechanism of Altomare) and we began to wonder why the enemy would destroy Altomare like this. Were they trying to draw us away from our homes to here so they could plan a sneak attack and destroy everything? Or was there another reason why they did this? Whatever the reason was, they would pay for what they did to this place and we would see to it that they get their just deserts. The more we examined the ruins, the more we began to uncover some clues which would help us form our strategy for kicking their butts once and for all. During our search, we found bits and pieces of missiles and bombs as well as burn marks, which indicated to me and Latias that weapons were used, which resulted in the buildings catching fire from the explosions.

Axel: "This is what I call some serious power."

Latias: "To think that they would go this far and destroy our home just to make it harder for us to return home when the real battle is finally won."

Axel: "It's scumbags like them that make me angry and ashamed to be living in a world where there is nothing but pure evil everywhere."

Latias: "I feel the same Axel but it's all down to us to change that once and for all."

Axel: "I couldn't agree more. Let's continue looking around to see if we can find any more useful clues that will help us for later on in this war."

Latias: "Good idea."

As we continued to scan the area, the Soul Dew in my chest started to react to something in the room.

Axel: "WHOA! The Soul Dew is going crazy!"

The Soul Dew guided me to a room at the back of the museum and a secret door opened up leading me to what looked like a room full of books stacked neatly on several bookshelves. At the back of the room, there was a desk and on it was another book so I picked it up and began to read it. As I read through it, it was clear that this was a diary and the entries recorded, told me the history of Altomare and the Underground Sanctuary they fled to when the Shadow Lord first appeared in this world. The last entry in the diary told me that the time had come for them to retreat to their Underground Sanctuary once again.

Latias: "What did you find Axel?"

Axel: "I found what appears to be a diary of some kind."

Latias: "What does it tell you?"

Axel: "It appears to be documenting everything that happened since the Shadow Lord first appeared in this world all those years ago. The recent entry appears to tell us about why the time had come for them to flee to the Underground Sanctuary again."

I showed Latias the diary and she couldn't understand any of it.

Latias: "A slight problem here Axel. The diary entries appear to be written in an an ancient language of some kind and I can't read it."

Axel: "That is a problem indeed but somehow I can understand it. The Soul Dew must have granted me this ability as it must have known somehow that this kind of thing would eventually happen. Whatever the reason was, I'm grateful that I can understand it."

Latias: "What does the most recent entry say?"

Axel: "Let's see: _The time has come once again for us to flee to our Underground Sanctuary as the Shadow Lord has returned to terrorise the world once more. We need to strengthen our troops as the time for war has come once again, and the Shadow Lord has plans for revenge against us. The reason why we are the main target is because we fought countless battles against him and his warriors of darkness all those years ago. Our victory was ensured as we had hope that we could save the world and our hope was strengthened even further when The Eon Warrior arrived. He taught us many strategies and skills for the countless battles ahead of us and it was him that taught us to never give up hope. We can only hope that whoever reads this, will come to our aid and save us all from another savage war against the Shadow Lord._"

Latias: "It's clear we have work to do as they are counting on us to help them."

Axel: "That is so very true. Hold on, there's more: _We have left a guide on the location of the Underground Sanctuary in an area of Altomare we call the Secret Garden. It is there that a map shall be found showing our whereabouts as well as special equipment that will aid those who answer our call for help._"

Latias: "Special equipment and a map?"

Axel: "Only one thing to do and that is to find the Secret Garden."

Latias and I left the museum to find the Secret Garden where Rydia and Latios were searching for clues of their own to help us. I took the diary with me as I hoped that it would provide us with some useful information so we knew more about our enemy and the power that we would need to be prepared to deal with in the many battles ahead of us.

(POV change: Rydia)

After we all split up in our pairs to look for clues, I decided the best way me and Latios could find clues was to visit the Secret Garden. I just hoped that it was undamaged and left alone when the rest of the city was destroyed and reduced to a pile of rubble and ruins.

Latios: "So what's the plan Rydia? Where shall we look for the clues we need?"

Rydia: "We head for the Secret Garden as there may be something there which will help us greatly."

Latios: "Excellent idea. I can only hope it was left untouched and not destroyed."

Rydia: "Only one way to find out."

I'd watched the Pokemon Heroes movie a lot of times with Axel so all I needed to do was find an area of the city I recognised from the second chase sequence in the movie when Ash was taken to the Secret Garden by Latias in her human form. Mind you, I could also get there from where Lorenzo's gondola workshop was but chances are that was destroyed too so the other entrance was our only hope. Latios and I found a point where we could zip and zoom across the city to find it and set off.

Latios: "You seem to know where you are going Rydia even though you've only seen this place in a movie."

Rydia: "The more times I watch something, the more I remember of it including the scenery of it so I was able to memorise the route to the Secret Garden."

Latios: "You must have a photographic memory then."

Rydia: "*makes camera noises*

Latios: "*laughs* you definitely have a good sense of humour as well which is also impressive."

Rydia: "Humour is always needed in times like this as we need to keep our spirits up no matter how bad things become."

Latios: "You make a valid point and I agree with it."

Rydia: "When you've been on this earth as long as I have, you do pick up some good words of wisdom from those who know what they're talking about."

Latios: "It's clear you've learnt very well from others as your wisdom is very strong and it will prove to be useful in the many battles to come ."

Rydia: "I hope you are right Latios."

Shortly after I finished that sentence, we arrived at the entrance to the Secret Garden and we went through the wall that stood between us and it. Once we made it to the other side, we entered the Secret Garden and to our relief, it was still in one piece.

Rydia: "Glad to see that this part of the town was left untouched and still in one piece."

Latios: "It is remarkable that this area is still in tact even though it is part of the town."

Rydia: "That may be so Latios but the important thing is that it is still here."

Latios: "That is very true Rydia. Let us start looking for clues that may be here which will help us."

Rydia: "Good idea. I'll just let the others know where we are."

I got in touch with Axel, Latias, Kati and Shadow and let them know where we were.

Rydia: (Hey guys it's Rydia here.)

Axel: (How's it going sis?)

Rydia: (Got some good news for all of you.)

Kati: (What have you found?)

Rydia: (The Secret Garden is still in one piece and was left untouched.)

Latias: (YAY! So glad to hear that. So what's the plan now?)

Rydia: (Latios and I are currently looking for any clues which may be of some use to us all. If we find anything useful, I'll be sure to keep you all posted.)

Shadow: (Good luck.)

The connection was then cut off and I started to look for some useful clues which may prove to be useful to us all in the many battles ahead. It didn't take me long to find something useful.

Rydia: "What's this?"

I was looking at a familiar marking which stood on a pedestal where the Soul Dew used to be. Upon closer inspection, it was the same tribal marking that was on both mine and Axel's swords but just to make sure it was the same, I summoned my sword and looked at both more clearly. After a few moments of careful inspection, it was a perfect match so I figured that the tribal mark that was on the pedestal, had something to do with me and Axel, so I decided to wait to see if he would come to the Secret Garden, so we could look at it together.

(POV change: Kati)

As Shadow and I searched the city for any useful clues on how to find the Underground Sanctuary, we got talking about what we've been getting up to since that day 2 years ago.

Shadow: "What have you been doing with yourself Kati since I ran off 2 years ago?"

Kati: "I've been searching for you Shadow as well as getting to grips with my new powers. After you ran away, I was feeling sad and alone for a while, but I had a strong feeling deep down inside, that I would find you one day so I stopped feeling sorry for myself. My family and I began work on repairing the house after I sort of tore it to pieces with that Chaos Blast I unleashed when you got shot."

Shadow: "And what about the government? Have they been pestering you at all since my disappearance?"

Kati: "Thankfully no. That was a problem for a while as they kept on coming back to look for you and dispose of me for interfering and murdering one of their agents when I unleashed that Chaos Blast. After a while, they just gave up and gave me a warning saying that if I tried anything funny I'd be seen to personally. Since then they haven't been bothering us again."

Shadow: "How did they stop being so persistent?."

Kati: "My fists and my powers were the ultimate method of persuasion and I wiped out and defeated a large amount of their attack forces so in the end they knew they could never beat me so they quit and left me and my family alone."

Shadow: "What was it that drove you to keep on fighting?"

Kati: "It was the hope that I had deep down inside me telling me to keep fighting for you Shadow as I knew that deep down I would find you so I used that as motivation and my inspiration to keep on going."

Shadow: "Who knew that someone like me would provide you with so much inspiration?"

Kati: "Well you did give me a lot of inspiration and I thank you for it as it kept me from going insane because you're not around."

Shadow: "Well I promise that I won't abandon you ever again."

Kati: "I know you won't Shadow and I thank you for it. You know, another reason for my staying strong and determined to find you is some useful advice I learnt from someone."

Shadow: "What was that advice?"

Kati: "No matter what you do, no matter where you are, meet life, straight on, and never, ever, turn back."

(**A/N: **those very words were spoken by Johnny Gioeli during the piano intro of Never Turn Back on the Crush 40 LIVE! album)

Shadow: "Whoever said that is very wise."

Kati: "That is very true Shadow and it was that advice that kept me going."

I felt this was the perfect time to tell Shadow that I loved him.

Kati: "Actually now that I think about it, there's something important I want you to know."

Shadow: "What is it Kati?"

Kati: "When we met 4 years ago I just saw you as a friend but the more time we spent together, I started to develop stronger feelings for you. Overtime those feelings developed into an emotion that's been eating away at me for not telling you."

Shadow: "Well whatever it is Kati I'll always be here for you regardless of what you are about to tell me."

Kati: "Thank you Shadow. That means a lot to me you saying that. I'm just gonna come out with it. I love you. There I said it."

Shadow: (That I didn't expect. Kati loves me? I wonder if she knows that I feel the same way about her. I had to tell her or else I'd feel guilty for not saying anything for the rest of my life.)

Shadow was just stunned and I knew that it was a stupid idea saying it now. I should have waited until a different time.

Kati: "Are you OK Shadow?"

Shadow: "Yes I'm fine. This is just something I didn't expect to hear."

Kati: "I knew it! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I had a feeling was a dumb idea telling you how I felt and I was right."

Shadow: "Don't be so hard on yourself Kati. It wasn't a dumb idea because I feel the same way about you too."

Oh my god! Shadow loves me too! This was one of the greatest moments of my life. My heart was just doing cartwheels as it was happy and I so was I.

Kati: "You do?"

Shadow: "Yes I do Kati. I also saw you as a friend when we first met but the more time I spent with you, the stronger my feelings for you became. It was just everything you did that made me respect and admire you. It was the way you showed so much care and compassion towards me as a friend. Deep down I wanted to thank you in some way but I just didn't really know how I was going to do it."

Kati: "Well you did show me your thanks by being the best friend I could possibly ask for and for saving my life when I was shot by those government creeps."

Shadow: "Seeing as you put it that way, you're right."

Kati: "True, so very true."

We both laughed for a few moments and then we just stared at each other. Our heads moved closer and closer towards one another until our lips met in our first kiss. Because Shadow was shorter then I was, I had to lower myself down to his height but I knew that it would be worth it and I was right. We kissed like that for a few moments and then we separated from the kiss.

Shadow: "That felt amazing."

Kati: "That's the power of love for you."

Shadow: "I don't care what other people say about us. We will always remain strong and together."

Kati: "Indeed we will Shadow."

Shadow: "Let's go and find the others as it's clear we haven't been able to find any clues here."

Kati: "Good idea. Maybe they will have found something."

Shadow: "They should be in a place called the Secret Garden."

Kati: "That's what we were told by Rydia so all we gotta do is find it."

Shadow: "Off we go."

Shadow and I started to look for a way to the Secret Garden and soon, we bumped into Axel and Latias.

(POV change: Axel)

As Latias and I headed off to the Secret Garden, we met up with Kati and Shadow along the way as it's clear they were going to the Secret Garden as well.

Axel: "Oh hi guys."

Latias: "Find anything?"

Kati: "We got nothing."

Shadow: "How about you guys?"

Axel: "We did find something quite useful."

Kati: "What did you find?"

Latias: "A diary of some kind documenting the history of the events that are unfolding all over again."

Shadow: "Maybe that will prove to be useful to us as it may have information we need to win this war."

Axel: "It does indeed have useful information."

Latias: "We'll explain more once get to the Secret Garden."

We all headed to the Secret Garden together and joined Rydia and Latios.

Rydia: "What kept ya slowpokes?"

Axel: "We were looking for some clues and Latias and I found this diary."

I gave it to Rydia and she had a look through it and like me, she was able to understand the language of the text in the diary.

Rydia: "That is very interesting. What about you Kati and Shadow?"

Kati: "Unfortunately no."

Shadow: "We didn't find a thing."

Latios: "Nice to see you finally decided to join us."

Latios came over to join us and it looked like he'd found nothing useful.

Latias: "Hello brother. You find anything?"

Latios: "No...nothing."

Axel: "Bummer but it's not a total loss as we found this diary."

Rydia: "And look what I found."

Rydia showed me the mark that she found on the pedestal where the Soul Dew would normally be.

Axel: "That's the same mark that's on our swords!"

Rydia: "Indeed it is bro which means this mark has something to do with us."

Latias: "What could it possibly mean?"

Latios: "I dunno sis but whatever the meaning is, it has something to do with the Eon Warrior's descendants which are Axel and Rydia."

Kati: "I wonder what that mark has to do with them?"

Shadow: "Maybe we'll find out soon."

Shadow would soon be proven right on that theory as Rydia and I felt the only way we could find out more was to touch the mark together. As both of our hands touched the mark, a few seconds of silence passed and then it started to glow and then the ground started to shake.

Everyone: "EARTHQUAKE!"

We all retreated to a safe distance and when the shaking stopped several moments later, we turned around and saw that a hole opened up in the ground and we saw what appeared to be a staircase going down into the ground.

Axel: "What just happened?"

Rydia: "I'm not too sure but it looks like a staircase going down into the ground has appeared."

Latias: "I wonder what could be down there?"

Latios: "Only one way to find out."

Kati: "We better let Axel and Rydia handle this."

Shadow: "I agree as it must have something to do with them."

Axel: "Maybe we'll find that map and the special equipment as spoken of in the diary I found."

Rydia: "Let's go."

Rydia and I turned back into our human forms and headed down the staircase to see what as at the bottom. As we descended deeper, the ground started to shake again and we turned around to see the ground closing up.

Axel: "Doesn't look like we'll be getting out the same way we came in."

Rydia: "We'll worry about that later."

Axel: "Agreed."

Rydia: "Time to find us the items we need to kick some ass with."

We headed deeper along the torch lit path until eventually we came to a room where there were torches on the walls everywhere. At the back was a desk and on it was what looked like a piece of paper. As we got closer to the desk, we could see that it was a map. Wait a second? A map? This must have been the map that the journal Is found was talking about.

Axel: "This is it alright."

Rydia: "The map to the Underground Sanctuary."

Upon closer inspection, we started to see just how far away we were from our destination.

Axel: "So let's see, we are here *points to current location on the map* and the Underground Sanctuary is here *points to an island on the map*"

Rydia: "An island in the middle of the ocean?"

Axel: "It does seem a bit odd I know but we need to go there and give them a hand."

Rydia: "Good idea."

The island was located in the oceans of the Hoenn region situated between Sootopolis City and Pacifidlog town. We were currently in Johto so we would need to travel to another region.

Axel: "Looks like we've got a long journey ahead of us."

Rydia: "We better find that special equipment which will help us and then report back to the others."

Axel: "Good idea."

We looked around the room and we saw what appeared to be two treasure boxes down by the side of the desk where the map was. We opened them up and saw equipment that would be useful to us. My equipment consisted of two items from _Sonic and the Black Knight _which included Sonic's gauntlet that he wore on his arm when wielding Caliburn the sword and the scabbard of Excalibur which I hoped wouldn't possess me and turn me into an evil person. Other parts of my equipment included several pieces of armour from the _Final Fantasy _series including Dragon Mail armour for my torso, a pair of Mythril gloves, a Hero's Shield and leg armour as worn by Vaan. A pretty good selection of armour that would keep me protected in the battles ahead.

Rydia's treasure box contained armour too and hers was the scabbard of Excalibur from _Sonic and the Black Knight_ like mine was and she also had equipment from the _Final Fantasy _series. Her armour consisted of a Protect Cloak, a White Robe, a pair of Mythril gloves, a Hero's shield and leg armour as worn by the summoner Rydia. Not as much equipment as me but still a good selection which help to keep her safe.

Axel: "A pretty good selection of equipment that should probe to be useful to us."

Rydia: "I agree. Let's put it all on and emerge from here looking like heroes."

Axel: "Good idea sis."

We spent the next few moments equipping our armour and it didn't take long for us to look like the heroes that our ancestors once were when the world was in danger all those years ago.

Axel: "Do we look awesome or what?"

Rydia: "We are way past awesome and the world knows it."

Axel: "So very true sis. Let's go and meet with the others so we can plan our next move."

Rydia: "Good idea bro."

We headed back down the pathway and the ground opened itself up once again so we could get out and meet up with the others. As we emerged looking like true heroes, the others were in awe of how different we looked before disappearing to get the map and the special equipment we would need.

Latias: "WOW! Both of you look so different."

Latios: "You both look like true heroes."

Kati: "That's what I'm talking about."

Shadow: "The world is in good hands now that both of you are ready to save it."

Axel: "We are ready to fight and protect those who need us."

Rydia: "But first, we have a long journey ahead of us."

We showed them the map we found and we explained the plan for getting there.

Axel: "So that's the idea. We leave in the morning to go to the Hoenn region to find the Underground Sanctuary on the island where it is located."

Rydia: "I still think it's a bit strange that a place called an Underground Sanctuary is located on an island in the ocean."

Latias: "It does seem a bit indeed Rydia but you never know, things could be different when we get there."

Rydia: "That's true. Didn't think of it like that."

Latios: "We better be ready when we do travel tomorrow as anything could pop up and attack us without warning."

Kati: "All I can say is...bring it!"

Shadow: "I'm ready to take on whatever comes my way."

Axel: "That's the spirit guys! As long as we stick together, we will succeed and win in these dark times."

We decided to call it a day so we set up camp in the Secret Garden and got ourselves rested up for the long journey we had ahead of us tomorrow. Soon, we would be in the Underground Sanctuary of Altomare and we would do whatever it took to help them win. It still felt a bit weird calling it the Underground Sanctuary so I decided to call it the Island Sanctuary from now on seeing as it was on an island and not underground. I could be wrong as it may be underground despite being on an island. I decided to not let that bother me for now so I laid my head down to sleep and rested up for the long journey ahead in the morning.

_Meanwhile..._

After their base was destroyed by the overwhelming power of Rydia's as of yet untrained abilities, General Snake Eyes and Professor Charon were on the look out for an organisation known as Team Plasma that were based in the Unova region. Along the way they found more survivors which included some of their higher up commanders and admins. First, they had to find out how to get to Unova which would soon turn out to be easier than they thought as a mysterious trio of dark warriors appeared before them one night.

GSE: "What do you want?"

Mysterious trio: "You are General Snake Eyes correct?"

GSE: "What's it to you if I am or not?"

Mysterious trio: "We are known as the Shadow Triad and we have been ordered by our leader Emperor Ghetsis to find you as we know of the trouble makers that have been causing problems for you."

GSE: "And how does your leader plan on getting rid of them?"

Shadow Triad: "That information is classified and cannot be revealed by us."

GSE: "Then take us to your leader."

Shadow Triad: "As you wish."

The Shadow Triad took General Snake Eyes and the surviving members of the Pokemon Assassins to their leader Emperor Ghetsis in the Unova region. Team Plasma's base was located in their castle where they originally served under a mysterious man called N but he chose to abandon them after a travelling Pokemon Trainer opened up his heart and made him see that what he was doing was wrong. Since disbanding from Team Plasma, no-one has seen or heard from N in years but that didn't stop their leader Emperor Ghetsis from forming a new Team Plasma to take over the world. Upon arriving at Team Plasma's base, the Shadow Triad took the surviving members of the Pokemon Assassins to the room where their leader was and were told to leave so their leader could speak to General Snake Eyes in private.

Emperor Ghetsis: "So, it has come to my understanding that it was your foolish efforts that led to your base being destroyed."

GSE: "It was not our fault! It that brat hadn't interfered by invading to save his sister then we wouldn't be here having this discussion!"

Emperor Ghetsis: "That may be so but it was your own fault as you thought it would be clever to capture the girl when she had only just become a Pokemon and forcing her to use her powers when she had no understanding of them. What will you say to that?"

GSE: "..."

Emperor Ghetsis: "Wise choice. Now, what will you do? Will you choose to work with us in achieving our goal for world domination or will you continue to wander this planet alone as a pathetic fool?"

GSE: "Joining you is the only option I have as I wish to seek revenge against that brat!"

Emperor Ghetsis: "Very well. In the past, our goal was to liberate Pokemon from their trainers but now we have a new goal which is to use Pokemon as tools of war to conquer the world."

GSE: "Exactly the same goal as ours."

Emperor Ghetsis: "I understand that you were responsible for awakening an evil force known as the Shadow Lord am I right?"

GSE: "You are indeed correct. We had heard of this powerful force through an ancient legend."

Emperor Ghetsis: "The legend of the Eon Warrior. It is a familiar tale to us as well."

GSE: "And it is very much true as two descendants of the Eon Warrior live and they are the ones causing us nothing but problem after problem."

Emperor Ghetsis: "Those days will soon be over as we will provide you with the tools you need to defeat them. However, there is one rule you must obey at all times."

GSE: "What is that?"

Emperor Ghetsis: "You will no longer be in charge as I am control of everything in this organisation."

GSE: "I understand."

Emperor Ghetsis: "You may however keep your title as General."

GSE: "Thank you my lord."

Emperor Ghetsis: "Very good. You are dismissed."

GSE: "My lord."

The General left the room and informed the surviving members of his former organisation of what was going to happen from now on. From this day forward, they would be working for Team Plasma and their old organisation's name was now obsolete and they would no longer use that name. Things would now be different for them and their days of being defeated would soon be over. Little did they know that the fabric of fate was slowly unravelling itself in the favour of our heroes and their days of villainy were slowly coming to an end.

**A/N: **That's another chapter of this re-write done and dusted. This is the longest one to date and I have a feeling the next ones will be just as long but only time will tell. Hope you like this little interesting plot twist from the original and I like the way this is going. May take me a while to write the bits with the new members of Team Plasma and the new plot twist to their plans as I have been playing Pokemon White 2 recently but I currently have 4 gym badges and I have been spending most of my time in the game in Pokestar Studios which is a guilty pleasure. So, now that they know how to get to the Underground Sanctuary, will our heroes be able to succeed in their mission to save the world or will Team Plasma stand in their way and crush them like insects? Stay tuned to The Eon Chronicles to find out.


End file.
